


A Breach in Protocol

by Babykitsune9



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark fic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gore, Hurt Kagome, Inu no Taishou Lives, Naraku is a monster, Protective Kikyo, Protective inu-yasha, Sesshomaru is an asshole, eventual genderbending, inu no taishou is a good yokai, pregnant Kagome, protective inu no taishou, seriously, she makes people cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 57,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: Sesshomaru had really screwed the f*cking pooch this time. Touga thought as he stared at the pupped young woman on his doorstep.Just what the hell had his son been thinking? Touga would find out. In the meantime, he would take care of the young lady.Mentions of rape, torture, stalking, kidnapping and other unpleasant things. Touga/Kagome pairing new chap 50!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Inu no Taishou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inu-no-Taishou's name is Touga for this story. Just roll with it.

Touga Taisho had known something was up with his eldest son and heir for the past six months, but had ignored all of the signs. After all, his son knew demon law almost better than he did and had never done anything to disgrace their family or their bloodline... Until now. He thought angrily as he stared at the disheveled, and obviously _pupped_ nineteen year old young woman standing on his doorstep at four a.m. in the morning in the middle of winter.

"W-What the-" He started to ask what the hell was going on. After all, he was well over three thousand years old. Sometimes his mind simply couldn't keep up with specific events.

This of course was obviously one of them due partially to shock, anger and oh yeah- the sixth bottle of vodka he had downed less than ten minutes ago. So yes, clarification as to _what_ exactly was currently going on, would be fantastic.

"I-I need to speak with Sesshomaru." The young woman said in a weary tone that was just slightly alarming to Touga, but then she was still standing outside of his home on the front porch, shivering in the cold. So maybe weariness was normal?

Then again, it was freezing outside and he had yet to invite the delicate little thing in. Maybe that was why she sounded weary? Suddenly remembering his manners, Touga muttered an oath under his breath and then promptly apologized to the young lady and moved back to let her in.

Opening the door up a bit more to allow her to squeeze by him.

She shuffled forward like a zombie. A clear sign of both physical and mental exhaustion. Both of which weren't good for her, much less the pup she carried since it not only put a strain on her, but on it as well.

He would have to do something about that while he explained to her that his son was gone.

He had left earlier that day without a word, after coming home early from work to go on a 'romantic' get away with his fiance of the past year, Kaguara Onigumo. However now that his son was being called on the carpet by this young lady, and he caught a good whiff of her scent- honeysuckle and sandlewood- mixed none too subtly with the scent of his eldest son- he inwardly seethed at Sesshomaru's actions.

Quietly closing the door, Touga resumed his silent appraisal of the young lady.

She was thin, far too thin than was healthy for her and the pup. Yet beyond that he could sense that she was a great beauty for a human. She was tall, but not so tall that she didn't seem unfeminine, after all- he was seven foot two inches tall, and she just barely reached his chest. Her skin was pale (which could be from lack of proper rest and nutrition?) yet it appeared to be smooth and unblemished. Her hair was a deep black with blue undertones to it.

It was thick and long, and looked as if it hadn't seen a good shampoo/brush in at least a week or more.

Her body was petite undreneath the overly baggy clothes that she was wearing, and yet he could make out the vaguely pleasing curves of her breasts, stomach, and waist.

And her eyes- when she finally tilted her head back to look at him. They were the most breathtaking shade of neon blue that he had ever seen before. However any charm that they held was gone from the haunted blue depths and all that could be seen was pain.

Deep agonizing pain.

Any buzz he'd had before from the booze he had consumed suddenly left him as he inwardly snarled, _How fucking dare that bastard son_ _of mine!_

He had not only broken demon law by seeking pleasure outside of his chosen's company, but left the damned female when she would need his yoki to survive her pregnancy! _Is he trying to kill her and my grand pup?_ He wondered.

"Wait here for just a moment." Touga said in a gentle tone as he then abruptly left her standing there in the doorway so that he could run upstairs and grab a blanket for her and find some clean (and hopefully more fitting clothes) for her for later since she would undoubtedly be staying the night with him.

It only took him less than five minutes, but it felt as if time had slowed to a crawl as he finally returned to the girl. Deciding that since his heir was too damn weak, pathetic and cowardly to do right by the young female waiting for him, then he would.

And perhaps he would figure out just what the hell had happened to cause his son to leave her in such a state.

"Here, you need to warm up," He said as he carefully wrapped a blanket around her shivering form and pulled her against his body so that he could offer some measure of comfort for her as he asked, "What is your name?"

To which the young woman replied, sending his anger at his son and heir to whole new levels.

"Whore."

Growling, Touga's fangs flashed as he snapped. "That is not your name."

"It's the only thing he's ever called me. And this...only seems to back up his claim." The young woman said as she reached up and used one finger to move the collar of her shirt aside so that he could see his son's handy work. And if the fact that his jaw had practically dropped as he stared at his son's mark etched into her skin was any indication, then obviously Sesshomaru was right to have marked her as such.


	2. Chapter 2

ouga stared at the mark on the young woman's shoulder and damn near swallowed his tongue and choked on it. His mind awhirl with questions as he sputtered in indignant outrage on the young lady's behalf. Oh dear fucking god- he felt as if he were going to have a stroke! The entire left side of his body was almost numb, oh, _oh_ and his arm was starting to tingle too.

That was bad. A heart attack and stroke all at once- _Oh Sesshomaru when I get my hands on your I will stomp your damn ass but good._ Touga thought as his mind went over what he had just seen.

A possession mark! His son had all but branded this young woman with a goddamn possession mark! _I'm going to kill him_. Touga thought as he went over what information he had on possession marks and weather or not they could be removed.

A possession mark given to someone in a sexual relationship, basically marked them as just a toy for a person's personal amusement. It gave them the right to use, abuse and even kill said person if the one who gave them the mark so wished. A possession mark stripped the bearer of any and all rights as an individual except what their demon counterpart decided that they should have.

Everything was taken!

Their name, their right to their body, to say no to anything they didn't want to participate in sexually...

But he also knew that it was also against the law to place such a mark on someone who was both under the age of consent and unwilling, and if such a thing occurred then the mark could be removed- if the person found themselves _mated_ to a demon of equal or stronger power. However if the participant did not mate- or because of the way he/she was treated- flat out refused to mate, then the person marked would remain in the 'care' of their demon counter part until death.

Which was never good since the person's life span was cut dramatically short because the demon that marked them could rarely stop themselves from going midevil. Literally.

Touga had seen enough damage caused by those goddamn marks to last a fucking lifetime! Especially given this woman's precarious position as a marked woman as well as abandoned and pupped. Honestly, did his son have no sense at all?

If the woman told him that his son had placed the mark on her against her will, he would have no choice but to help her find a mate and punish his son severely by exiling him from the family.

Snapping his mouth shut, Touga took amoment or several to collect his thoughts before deciding to try again. This time he would not take the woman's statement as fact. The only scent on this young lady so far was her own, and her pups. And that did not make her a whore by any means.

The word had probably been given to her as a name as a means to debase and humiliate her.

Which meant that his son was working his way up to something. And it was going to be bad. Really, really bad.

"Let's try this again, m'lady. My name is Touga Taisho, father of the asshole that placed that damned mark on you. What is your name?" He asked and watched as she seemed to internally struggle with herself before saying in a almost whispered tone,

"He'll hurt me if I tell you." To which Touga narrowed his citrine colored eyes at her and growled out.

"I'll rip his arms off if he tries." And he wasn't joking about that for once. He would actually do it. He would actually rip Sesshomaru's damned arms off if he attempted to physically harm her.

Finally after several minutes of struggling with herself, the woman muttered her name. Or at least he assumed it was her name. "Kagome Higurashi." Which caused his blood to almost freeze in his veins as he went over that little tidbit of information before asking in a slightly hesitant tone,

"Higuashi Kagome, Inuyasha's friend Higurashi Kagome?"

The woman gave a small nod and Touga felt that weird tingling sensation in the vicinity of his chest again, only this time he felt as if he suddenly couldn't breathe.

Oh dear god no- He thought as he made a mental note to call Inu after he had everything figured out and settled and see if he wished to come and see his friend. Tough he doubted that he would have anything definite done anytime soon. His dumbass icy king of a son had done considerable damage to the girl, and he was going to take it out of his hide in every way that would hurt the Dai youkai.

His company and all of his shares and stocks.

His homes. All thirty eight of them.

The western land's and palace. And any other family heirlooms.

His title.

His collection of antique and vintage cars.

And of course, his wealth.

The sick fucker would be lucky to have the clothes on his back by the time Touga was finished punishing him. Sighing, Touga gave the girl a slightly unsettled smile and began to lead her down the hall to the kitchen where he would _feed_ her. Since she looked as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, the poor thing, while he spoke to her about his son (he needed information if he was going to help her and the best place to start would be at the beginning) and see if there was any damn way to remove that fucking stain on the girl's body and give her back her freedom and honor.


	3. Chapter 3

Touga flipped the light on the moment they reached the kitchen and then carefully led Kagome over to the island in the middle of the room and pulled out one of the tall bar stool like chairs for her and waited patiently for her to sit down before he went over to the fridge and began rummaging through it for something for her to eat.

Lets see, both Kagome and the pup would need various things to stay healthy.

Yogart, which he luckily enough, _did_ have. And would cover the calcium as well as the milk that he would get her some of to drink. There was also some advacado slices, tomato, lettuce and some ham, turkey and several different cheeses...

Pulling each item out of the fridge, he then turned and grabbed a fresh loaf of bread and some mayo and Dijon mustard out of the fridge and fixed her a nice triple meat, lettuce, tomato, advocado, and two cheese sandwhich complete with mayo and mustard and a few dill pickles that he managed to find on the side- and set everything down in front of her and then grabbed a glass and filled it with milk and set it down next to her and then looked at her expectantly as he said, "Okay Kagome. Tell me how you wound up like this."

Kagome looked at him for a moment before she picked up a pickle and started to nibble on it as she mulled over his demand.

How exactly _did_ this start?

"It was been six months ago, I had been working in a local book store when this really, really stunningly- _devastatingly_ handsome- demon had come into the store looking for an decent copy of Moby Dick. I had led him through the isles of shelves full of books and finally managed to find what he wanted and had pointed it out to him.

He had taken the book from the shelf and just as I had been about to walk off, he had grabbed her wrist and stopped me. Turning around to look at him, I frowned since I wasn't an overly touchy feely person. Never had been and never would be. And I certainly didn't appreciate being grabbed by some unknown male."

"It had been on the tip of my tongue to tell him to let me go or get ready to sing soprano for the rest of his life, when he had caught me off guard by telling me his name (looking back on how he had introduced himself- he had obviously been expecting me to react to his name in some weird way) and when I didn't seem to react accordingly, he had then asked if he could buy me dinner. I had refused and pulled my hand away from him and walked off, leaving a very irked looking demon at my back."

Which was a mistake since it was considered an insult in demon society to dismiss someone with a title as if they were low born.

Doing so usually caused the person to have done so to be punished in some way.

And boy did he punish her.

"Every day after that, on his lunch break- my lunch break- in and out of work, out in public, while running erronds- he had always seemed to be able to find me. And each time he would ask me to dinner, I would refuse. That had been during the first month.

"During the beginning of the second, I had come to work one day and found out that the book store had been bought by the very demon that hounded me. He had just shown up out of the blue looking all smug and happy with himself and promptly told me to meet him in his new temporary office."

"I had thought to make him wait since she didn't want to be in the same room with him. The guy may be handsome and obviously very well off- but he did come off as creepy. Besides, he had been stalking me! Why would I want to be left alone in a room with him? God knew what he might do to me. So I had gone ahead and started to work, determined to put off seeing him for as long as he would let me.

"Which wasn't terribly long at all. Ten minutes into my shift, the bastard had come looking for me and practically tossed her over his shoulder kicking and screaming and carried me back to the office where he threw me down on something that I had first thought was a couch. But it wasn't."

"Turns out that Sesshomaru had decided that the office needed a bed and had gotten rid of the desk, file cabinets, computer and chair. There he had tied me up, and slapped me repeatedly until I gave in to his demand to join him for dinner. After that I had left his office, in tears, my body shaking almost uncontrolably as I went to the ladies room and tried to tidy up my appearance and make sure that there were no noticable bruises."

"I left at the end of her shift, after quiting and deciding that I would _not_ go to dinner with someone who not only stalked me, but slapped me around- I was better than that! However everything from then on just seemed to spiral out of control. I did everything that I could think of to try and avoid him! Really I did. I had even packed her things and moved to a different location, and gotten a new job. And everything would be quiet for a while. But like all good things- the good times ended.

"I woken up one day to get ready to go to work and hadn't been aware that the demon was sitting in my living room, watching me go about my routine until I finally had moved towards the door to leave. That was when I was grabbed from behind and hauled up against the front of the demon as he softly described all of the things he was going to do to me. And he even went so far as to say that it was all _my_ fault for denying him." Kagome said as tears slipped down her pale face.

Touga was quiet as he listened to her cry. It would seem that his son had truely taken a leave of his senses, not only had he broken demon law, but several human laws as well. But to go so far as to stalk, and attack the poor girl in her own home- that was beyond crossing the line.

Reaching out, Touga carefully wiped away her tears hating the fact that she was reliving what his son had done to her right this moment, however there was one last thing he needed to know.

"Kagome, did Sesshomaru ever force himself on you? Perhaps around the time he placed that mark on you."

Kagome slowly nodded her head as she sobbed and then said, "The day he gave me this mark, he said he marked me because I was disobediant. He had tried to force me to suck him off- but I fought him and in the end I wound up biting him. He flew into a rage and marked me and then beat the hell out of me. I don't think I was even conscious when he left me that day. After that, he thrw out all of my clothes except what he brought for me to wear. He ripped my phone out of the wall, he didn't allow me to leave the apartment- he kept me chained to my own fucking bed!"

"If he did all of that, then how did you get out?"

"The stupid bastard forgot one thing."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I know all of the hiding places in my apartment. And I also know how to pick locks. So I found some bobby pins and picked the lock on the chain keeping me tied to the bed and then I got dressed and let myself out."

Touga stared at the girl with a bemused expression on his face as he thought, _Well it isn't like Sesshomaru will really notice that she's gone anyways._


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in Tahiti-

Sesshomaru was having a nice, lovely trip with his fiancee when he decided to step out of their hotel room to make a phone call. It would seem that he had something of a business-like nature to take care of before he could return to Kagura's side. So while she was busy ordering their dinner for the night and getting more comfortable- Sesshomaru dialed the number of his favorite partner in crime, Naraku Onigumo.

 _"Hello."_ Naraku's voice answered after the second ring, making the inu demon smirk.

"Naraku- it's Sesshomaru. I have that fresh meat your guys wanted for their film." Naraku was quiet for a moment before practically shouting in his ear in excitment. Like Sesshomaru, Naraku had developed a similar and very particular taste in modern cinema.

Snuff films.

Nothing made the two of them harder, nor cum more than watching girls that they had marked as theirs and partially broken in- being brutalized by a gang of fifty to a hundred men who took turns not only raping them, but killing them slowly while they screamed, cried and begged for help.

Kagome Higurashi was just another soon-to-be cold body, to Sesshomaru.

He didn't care that the woman had never done anything to him. He didn't care that she was a person, someone's daughter/sister/friend. He didn't care that she didn't deserve what he was going to have done to her in the least- much less what he had already done. He didn't give a damn about her friendship with his idiot brother or what consequences there may be for marking her against her will, and doing all of the things that he had done to her thus far.

After all, it wasn't like the little whore _would_ or _could_ tell anyone of what he had been doing to her. Honestly even if she could and did- who would believe her?

Not that he had to worry about either event happening since she couldn't get loose or free herself from the chain that he used to keep her tied to her bed with. And even if she did manage to free herself...where the hell would she go?

Her family had disowned her after he had visited them to tell them what a good little fuck toy she was. Her friends didn't want to see her- they all thought that she was in an institution for attacking someone due to mental illness.

Inuyasha hadn't spoken to her in ages, not since he had began courting her cousin Kikyo. Hell even her former co-workers thought she was diseased or something and wanted nothing to do with her. He had made sure to destroy her life, one little piece at a time just to make her more complacent. Abd it had worked beautifully. She was now so broken that her very world and survival revolved around him.

But now that she had reached that stage in her training to please him, he had become bored with her and decided to sell her to the very animals that he had promised to protect her from.

It was all very funny, if one really thought about it.

I mean really, what would a pureblooded demon like himself- with his wealth and infuence- possibly do with a sad and pathetic female like Kagome? She was only good for one thing. Well two if you counted what he was setting her up for.

_"Fucking-A Sesshomaru! Where is she?"_

"Her apartment just three miles from my office."

_"Will anyone bother to look for her?"_

"No. I personally made sure to get rid of anyone that might have bothered or cared to when I began my persuit of her." Sesshomaru said before giving the overly eager spider demon the unsuspecting female's address and then demanded that he hire people who could make the bitch's pain last for months before they killed her.

He wanted her to die in a very specific and bloody way.

During her debut gangbang, each male present would take the time to remove an organ that she could live without while they raped her. And then he wanted someone to rub the outside of her cunt with something highly flamable and then use their fingers to push some of the stuff up inside of her- he was curious to know if a woman such as she would survive the serious shock to her system that having the inside and outside of her pussy set aflame.

And if she did manage to somehow survive- he wanted her to beg.

Beg for her miserable life...

* * *

It took some serious coaxing on his part to get Kagome to calm down enough to eat a little bit more before he had then led her upstairs to the bathroom and given her a change of clothing that he had left over from when his youngest son's mother had still been alive. And then left her to get cleaned up while he went and fixed the unoccupied room next to his own up so that Kagome could sleep there.

He did _not_ want her back out on the streets in the current weather.

He would not risk her or the pup becoming weaker than they already were and becoming ill.

Twenty minutes after she had stepped into the bathroom, Kagome stepped out again dressed in a nice overly large aqua, silver, black, and mint green cotton, long sleeved button down shirt that reached her knees. Her long dark hair was still damp from being washed along with the rest of her, however instead of simply drying it like a normal person would- she seemed to lack the energy.

Moving to stand in front of her, careful to make sure that his body didn't touch her own (just in case she tended to get flashes of what his asshole of a son had done to her) he took hold of the towel in her limp fingers and placed it on her head and began the slightly tedious task of drying her off a little more thoroughly all while mentally chanting, _I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him-_ And perhaps he'd even invite Inuyasha to come and watch him kill Sesshomaru.

 _Inuyahsa would enjoy that, I'm sure_. Touga thought to himself in wry amusement as he finished drying Kagome's hair, he tossed the towel in the dirty clothes hamper and then started to herd Kagome towards the bedroom when she suddenly decided to ask.

"Why are you doing this? Helping me, I mean?" Causing him to freeze up for a second, unsure of weather or not he had heard her correctly.

"Why wouldn't I do this?" He asked, wondering what was going through her mind.

"I didn't really come here expecting you to help."

"Then why did you come here? If not for help?"

"I came to find Sesshomaru so that I could kill him." Kagome said bluntly as she tilted her head back just enough to let him see her eyes. Those same eyes that had looked so dead upon her arrival, held a good amount of rage and fire in their blue depths. Taken aback slightly by the look in her eyes, he moved a step or so back away from her in a nervous manner.

Those...were not the eyes of a woman held against her will, robbed of her innocence and then abandoned.

Those were the eyes of someone seeking vengance. And boy did his son deserve every little bit of vengance that she could manage to rain down upon his pathetic head.

Feeling a chill shoot down his spine, Touga couldn't help but let his lips quirk in a little excited smile as he said, "Why kill him when you can make him long for death?"

Kagome seemed to consider this for a moment before innocently asking, "How?" Causing Touga to laugh a little bit before he replied.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Get some rest. I'm taking you out to breakfast in the morning." Kagome said nothing else, she merely nodded her head and slowly turned and shuffled into her room and flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Something told her that tomorrow would be a very long day.


	5. Chapter 5

After Kagome had gone to bed, Touga spent another hour or so working to on papers to strip his heir of everything that he possessed and put it all in Kagome's name so that she would never have to worry about having a home, food, shelter and clothing anymore for the rest of her known life. God knew that the girl deserved to be pampered after everything that had occurred.

And after setting aside the papers for the lawyers, he made a mental note to take Kagome to see an OBGYN sometime tomorrow to have both her and the pup's health checked since he seriously doubted by the looks of her body, that it was up to par at the moment.

He was thinking of going to the one where her cousin Kikyo, his youngest son's soon-to-be-mate, worked so that the woman could see first hand with her own eyes just what she and the rest of the Higurashi family had left the girl vulnerable to since it was very likely that his son had either caused a serious strain on Kagome's family relationship or either gotten her disowned.

He was thinking that she had been disowned since Sesshomaru would have wanted her as isolated as possible so that even if she escaped him, she would have no where to go. No where to turn for help.

In which case taking her to see Kikyo would be _beneficital_ for her in the long run since it may inevitably fix things between her and her family.

It would also help them to have a doctor's documentation of any and all injures that she had sustained in his son's care.

After that he would take her out to breakfast, then mabye talk her into going and doing a little bit of shopping for some clothing and stuff since he was sure that she would like to have some things that she picked out for herself instead of continuing to wear his late mate's clothing.

He also took some time to do some online shopping for some vitamines and suppliments to help Kagome maintain her health.

He found some with folic acid, some one a day vitamines with iron, some hair skin and nails- and a few other things that he thought she might need, after paying for everything using his credit card- he then switched off his computer and sat back in his seat and scrubbed his face with his hands.

While at the OBGYN he may have to let Kikyo see the possession mark on Kagome's body so that it too would be documented. Just in case he would need to drag his bastard son to demon and human court for his crimes. He doubted that he'd have to, but it was best to cover as many bases as possible. However letting Kikyo see the mark might was an absolute must. Even if it distressed Kagome, considering that the woman would be one of the few who wasn't a demon and knew what the marking meant.

It still needed to be done.

And after everything at the doctor's office was finished, the two of them would have to sit down and talk about what had to be done to remove the mark and make Sesshomaru pay. He just hoped that he could accomplish everything in the next few months _before_ Sesshomaru up and decided to come back to Japan from his vacation.

Sighing, Touga stood up from his computer desk and took a moment to stretch his legs and pop his back and neck before deciding that it was finally time for bed. As it was it was almost six thirty a.m. and he needed at least an hour or two of sleep before he did anything. Hoping that Kagome wasn't an early riser since she was sleeping like the dead at the moment.

The mornings events having drained her even more than he thought it all would. But then again, the girl _was_ pupped and usually when a human carried the offspring of a powerful demon- they tended to stay in an exhausted state. Especially if said pup was in desperate need of it's sire's yoki. But at least she was here in his home and safe for the moment.

He'd worry about giving her some of his yoki and everything else later.

Walking over to his bed, he didn't bother with pulling the covers back.

He just unceremoniously flopped down onto the bed on his back and put an arm over his eyes to block out what little bit of sunlight was already beginning to filter through his bedroom window, and after a few moments of restlessness- finally managed to shut down his mind enough to doze off.

He must have slept for a while longer than intended, because he finally woke up at nine thirty and after using the bathroom, went to check on Kagome only to find her not in her bedroom and in a moment of blind panic- went running through the house just to find her.

He had just come down the stairs after tripping over his feet and nearly taking a nasty tumble and was swearing under his breath when Kagome stepped out of his kitchen with a cup of something that smelled to him like warm milk mixed with honey and some cinnamon, causing him to come to an abrupt halt and just stare at her while he waited for his heart to slow it's frantic pounding in his chest.

Dropping down to sit on the last step to the stairs, he took a moment to calm himself and to hide his face in his shaking hands when he heard a small, and barely audible clicking sound from glass being set down on tile, and could smell that Kagome was close to him and waited for several heartbeats for her to speak.

And when she didn't, he slowly dropped his hands away from his face so that he could look at her and found her so close to him that he was just a little bit startled. She was in a squatting position before him with her legs almost touching his own, and her face- her face was so close that he could have very easily just tilted his head just so and their lips would be brushing.

Of course, as quickly as that thought flitted through his mind- he ruthlessly squashed it.

She had suffered greatly at the hands of his eldest son, the last thing she needed was a male his age throwing himself at her like a pup with his first crush.

"I-Is something wrong, Kagome?" He asked, unable to look away from her. Her closeness right now was making him very uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was a male. It took several moments before she finally answered him in a low tone.

"Is everything okay? You looked like you were panicking."

He blinked his gold colored eyes at her and slowly nodded his head before shifting the conversation. "What have you got in there?" He asked as he motioned to the crematic cup that she had had in her hands before, and noticed that she scrunched up her nose a little bit before replying.

"You can smell what's in it." It wasn't a question, she obviously knew that he could smell it. Though she didn't know why he bothered asking about the contents.

Maybe out of some weird misplaced sense of politeness.

Reaching out she picked the cup up and held it out to him as she asked, "Want to try some?" His eyes went flickered away from her face for a moment before going to the cup and then back to her again before he bothered to answer.

"It does smell appealing...but maybe later. If it isn't too much trouble. Right now I need to go shower so that we can leave. We have much to do today." Kagome carefully moved herself back enough to allow him to get to his feet, before rising to her own with the cup in hand as he turned and walked back up the stairs and disappeared back into his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time that Touga was finished getting ready to go- he had showered, dressed himself in a sapphire and black button down shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows, a pair of form fitting jeans that felt far tighter in the crotch than he last remebered them being, and a pair of black leather sneakers that looked a bit like combat boots, with thick black rubber soles on the bottom.

After which he had sat down to brush his long silvery white hair and maybe pull it back into a ponytail, only to find that for today, he had no real desire to wear his hair up.

His hair was far longer and thicker than a human's hair due to his spieces. Which made putting it up everyday a total pain in the ass. So instead, today, he decided to go a different route and simply pulled it back in a loose braid figuring that there was no need to dress and act so formal with Kagome since the poor girl was basically family now.

Besides, everything would be easier on her in the future if she felt somewhat more comfortable around him. Especially since it would likely be up to him to remove the possession mark from her body.

After all, as of last night he was now her self appointed guardian. And as such, he would do anything and everything in his power to make her life easier without hopefully hindering any independence that she may express a need for.

Which roughly translated to- if she wished to work, she would be able to do so. But he would help her find a high paying job that was easy for a young woman in her condition. A desk job in a high profile company was preferable, but he wouldn't stop her from doing something that she wanted as long as it was within reason.

It was his job mostly to protect her while allowing her to regain any symbolence of her former self that might have remained after she had fallen into his son's grasp, and then go from there. Self defense lessons would probably work to help her in a huge way, especially with her self confidence. But he wouldn't be able to do that until _after_ the pup was born.

In the mean time she'd just have to tote his ass everywhere so he could frighten, bully, and intimidate anyone that the two of them couldn't stand and didn't like.

Yeah, that could work.

Leaving his bedroom, he quietly made his way back downstairs to find her standing at the foot of the steps in just the shirt he had given her last night and nothing else.

Wait- hadn't he given her anything to wear for today? He wondered as she stared at him, her long dark hair had been pulled back into a lop sided ponytail and her bangs looked like they had been trimmed a little bit so that her eyes weren't quite as hidden from view as they had once been.

Just how long had he been upstairs and what the hell had she been doing? He wondered as he took a moment to look her over carefully and scent the air around her for any signs of blood or distress. To say that he was surprised when he found nothing by either sight nor scent would be an understatement of epic proportions.

True, the girl hadn't given him a suicidal vibe last night. But she had suffered months of abuse at the hands of his son. She could have anything firmply planted in her mind ranging from suicide, murder, to a deep and crippling depression. Hell she could have even suffered a psychotic break at some point.

He hoped that she hadn't. Truly he did.

But any and all of those things and more were possible.

And as worrying as that sombering thought was, he said nothing to her. He merely made a mental note to get in touch with a friend of his that specialized in things like that so that he could make a home visit and see what was going on in the girl's mind. That way if she was depressed, suffered a psychotic break of some kind, or suicidal then he would at least have fair warning of it so that he could get her help.

Looking down at her, he realized that he had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had been staring at her for the past several minutes now and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his presence.

Blushing slightly, Touga lifted a hand to rub at the nape of his neck awkwardly as he said something to her about needing to go and fetch her some day wear. As well as some socks, shoes, and maybe see if he could find her a jacket.

And then turned and went to do just that.

Ten minutes later- she was dressed in a nice cozy sweater, some jeans that were far too lose on her petite fram for his piece of him, and she was sitting in the passenger side of his car with her chin propped in her hand, staring out the window- checking out the scenery- as he drove.

She hadn't had a chance to check anything out last night due to the darkness, but now in the light of day the scenery was breathtaking. Touga, had a very large estate with immaculate lawns and a vast garden full of trees and flowers that were going to be absolutely geogous in the spring. Not only that, but his home was fairly impressive as well.

Part modern victorian, his mansion was a two story solid brick piece of work complete with a large covered porch, a garage, several bay windows. One of which was attached to what she had seen earlier was a ballroom and also had at least what looked like three- yes that is right- _three_ mid evil looking towers.

All in different corners of the mansion which if someone bothered to ask her, just seemed to boggle the mind. Even she hadn't been aware of just how large the house was. And to say that it was just large enough for someone like her to get lost in several times over would be a gross understatement!

Glancing away from the window at the demon beside her, she thought to herself, _It's a good thing he had a good nose on him, since it very well may come in handy later._

Shaking her head slightly she asked Touga what they were going to do while they were out, and could see as well as sense the males discomfort as he quietly explained everything that he had planned for their day. She agreed with the whole OBGYN thing as well as the need to have documentation of any injuries that she may have sustained in Sesshomaru's 'care'.

God she _loathed_ that word right now.

As if the sorry fucking cur had ever gave a damn about her. What a joke.

She also agreed that the possession mark had to be documented as well, just in case things got bad enough that to put a stop to what his son was planning to do to her upon his return- he had to drag him to both human and demon court. Granted she didn't put much stock in either of those things, much less the people in them.

Especially since Sesshomaru was wealthy and could buy a person's favor easily. However she didn't voice this concern since she was sure that Touga probably already knew that and was taking how to handle it into consideration.

She also agreed with the fact that she needed some things, clothing, shoes and other personal items since she would probably be staying with Touga, though he didn't say for how long.

She also agreed that they needed to speak about what to do about removing the mark. He made a point to adamently point out that whatever was done had to be her choice, and it had to be done _before_ Sesshomaru returned from his vacation. The whole her choice thing- she didn't understand all that much.

Perhaps because she was now partially used to having any and all choices taken from her. It was kind of hard to say. But she understood very well the dangers of _not_ having the mark removed before Sesshomaru returned home. Since it would once again grant him access to her, her body, and everything else.

She had no doubt in her mind that the next time he got a hold of her, he would kill her.

So removing the mark was an _neccessity_ to ensure her survival.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed when the car came to a stop. Though the slight lurch it gave from being put in park did somewhat startle her.

Turning to look at Touga, she noted that his eyes were locked on her as he said, "Come on. Let's get you and the pup checked out." Causing her to blink at him as he reached over and unfastened her seat belt before unfastening his own and then getting out of the car and disappearing around the back of it, only to scare the hell out of her when he reappeared on her side of the vehicle and lightly tapped the window with the claw of his index finger.

She jumped and felt her heart slam against her ribs in alarm as she twisted her head around to see who was outside of her side of the car, and let out a shakey breath or two as her door was opened and the demon leaned down slightly and studied her for a moment before asking her in a low rumbling tone if she was alright.

She gave him a weak smile and let him gently extract her from the car by the hand, before he closed the door and locked it behind them as he led Kagome towards the doctor's office.

Once inside of the building, Touga did his absolute best not to cringe at the smell of so many chemicals and disinfectants saturating the air, making it damn near unbreathable for him. However he tried his best to take it all in stride by mentally reminding himself that he wasn't there for fun, he was there for Kagome.

 _Stop being such a damned a pansy, Touga. Kagome and the pup need to be checked out_. He thought to himself as he released Kagome's small hand, yet made sure to keep her close to him as he walked up to the desk and patiently waited for the woman typing on the computer to acknowledge him.

It tok about three minutes for that to happen.

Three agonizing minutes of listening to babies cry, and smelling the nne too subtle scents of arousal wafting through the room as some of the less shameless girls/women took some time to check him out and whisper back and forth about his 'package' and how well he used it.

Which was really infuriating given that he, his package and how he used it was none of their goddamn buisness. However he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to make this experience weird or possibly worse for Kagome than it already was and finally, the woman typing on the computer seemed to realise that someone was standing there and looked up at him.

"Oh. Hello,"

Touga gave the woman what he hoped wasn't a scary looking smile, but he really felt like flashing some fang. Truely he did. Still he greeted the woman politely and told her the reason why he and Kagome were there, and then asked as carefully and subtly as he could if Kikyo Yagasi was present.

Upon learning that she was, he then arranged for Kagome to see her and was given some paper work to fill out and told to sit down and wait until Kagome's name was told.

Taking the paperwork, Touga gave it a once over and inwardly cringed at some of the stuff that he knew Kagome would have to answer and promptly handed her the paperwork and an ink pen that he had pilfered just for funsies and went to sit down in the least crowded part of the room.

Once he was settled, and Kagome had joined him and was sitting curled up in her seat with her knees drawn to her chest as she took a few minutes to fill out the papers given to them, he made an attempt to try and relax a little bit. Try, of course being the operative word. However the moment he started to loosen up he heard some woman not even ten feet from the two of them mutter, "How did a plain bitch like her catch a fine specimen like him?"

Quickly followed by a series of, "I know." and "Can you believe how unfair the world is". As well as "I bet she's on drugs." and "I bet she got herself knocked up by someone else and is just trying to pass it off as his. I mean look at her! She's disgusting! And he's positively dreamy."

At which point Touga cast Kagome a look, knowing that if he could hear the harsh words of the bitches present, then she likely could as well. However Kagome gave no indication that she had heard them. In fact she didn't react to their harsh and cruel words at all.

Still, they were talking about a physically and emotionally damaged woman who just happened to be in his care. So the next time one of the damned harpies opened her mouth, he casually draped an arm around Kagome's slender shoulders and let out a loud threatening growl that both starlted and silenced everyone in the room as all eyes turned to him only to find that his citrine colored eyes were tinted pink with anger.

Even Kagome had stopped writing and turned her head to look at him, a small frown marring her features as she took in Touga's bared fangs and pink tinted eyes.

Sighing softly, she set the papers and pen aside and reached out and placed a hand on the opposit cheek of Touga's face and vry slowly forced his eyes away from the woman that had been talking about them and upset him until his pink tinted eyes were locked on her face and he slowly let his lips cover his fangs back up.

After all, he had no desire to alarm Kagome. Merely the bitches speaking about her as if they believed that they knew her character when they didn't. Much less understand the reasons _why_ she was with him.

Such blantant disrespect of the female in his care would not to be tolerated!

"Touga? Are you alright?"

"They dare-" Touga started to say, They dared to speak of you as if you were a common whore. But thought better of it since he was sure that she knew without him saying it just what he meant and decided to go a different way. "They dare to sit here and speak of you as if they know you. The shameless sluts!"

The women of the room were practically openly gaping at him now as he continued, "They sit here and speak of you as if you are a person without morals and character all while they sit here lusting after me with the scents of their lovers and husbands and many others clinging to their very being. As if demeaning and humiliating you in front of me would cause me to give them notice or even the time of day... _Fools_. The whole lot of them. They are pathetic when compaired to you." He said as he leaned down a bit and buried his face in her hair for a moment so that he could inhale her captivating scent as well as the scent of her pup since both soothed him.

Upon returning to his senses, Touga carefully extracted himself from Kagome with a softly muttered, "Sorry." And then did this weird body contortunist thing where he sort of turned himself into a demon pretzel just to keep himself from touching her again while she shook her head and then resumed her paper work.

Unaware of the fact that his inner demon was railing against him to be let out.

It's female needed it.


	7. Chapter 7

It took almost an hour- an hour for Christ's sake- before Kagome's name was called by a nurse and in that time Touga came to one startling and _horrifying_ conclusion during the time he and Kagome spent in the waiting room; Bitches were fucking crazy. For instance, the very second that some of the prior bitches that he had threatened were gone, a whole new slew of them appeared.

Refilling the room to damn near bursting. And...restarting the whole catty remarks thing. In fact he had started to count down the minutes by every 'whore' every 'slut' every 'hoe' and every 'lucky bitch' that he heard.

Needless to say that by the time he left the waiting room, he was so pissed that he decided to do something while Kagome walked ahead of him. He made sure to look nice and calm on the inside as he passed by the very women he wished he could tear the throats out of- and had to settle for a more juvenile form of venting.

Since he knew that every feminine eye was still on them, the second that Kagome disappeared into the back he turned rather abruptly and held both hands up, with both bird fingers in view and slowly backed through the door as the room once again went silent of any and all wagging tongues save for the infants and small children present.

After which he mentally patted himself on the back and thought gleefully, _HA! Take that you harpies!_ As he moved to catch up with Kagome who was just around the corner being weighed and having her blood pressure checked.

Her blood pressure was a tad bit low, but still decent enough. Whereas Kagome's weight was just an apalling ninety three pounds. _Ninety. Three_. And after listening to the nurse state that she was much too thin since their previous records showed her as someone who had weighed one hundred and ten, Touga was almost ready to whip out his cell phone and call in a few favors to see his son never left his vacation alive.

There was no excuse for the deplorable state that the poor girl was in!

None whatsoever!

Still, he held his tongue and did his best to seem uninterested in her weight and blood pressure and anything else aside from her current level of health and how it may be affecting the pup. Everything else mattered very little at the moment as Kagome stepped off of the scale and began to follow the nurse a little further down the hall.

Touga silently falling into step behind as he trailed after them until they reached the small room that the nurse was placing Kagome in.

Once there the woman made quick work of handing Kagome a thin cotton gown and telling her that she would have to put it on to be examined. At which point, Touga decided that it was time for him to skedaddle and let the girl do what she had to. So the moment the nurse was gone, he turned to Kagome who just stood there looking at the cotton gown in her hand before she cast a slightly nervous glance towards him and asked if he was going to stay or not.

He was about to leave and give her some privacy so that she could undress, when the way she had asked him the question hit him. She was nervous about being let alone even for the short amount of time that it would take for her to undress and put the gown on. Frowning, he slipped into the room and gently closed the door and then started to turn his back to her when she told him that he didn't have to turn away.

She even mentioned that she wasn't embarrassed. Which he found a little bit strange as she slowly pulled her shirt up over her head and heard a slight thump come from where he was standing.

Apparently Sesshomaru had far more to answer for than he had originally believed.

The exact moment that Kagome pulled her shirt off, and he could see her back- it literally looked as if his son had take a cheese grater to the girl's flesh. It was all slashed to hell! And on one of her shoulders- where her arm connected with her torso- he could plainly see a large scar with some missing flesh and tissue from what could have only _be_ a a large bite wound from a fanged mouth.

Closing his eyes to shut out the sight of her partially maimed, fail body, he thought of all the wonderful agony inducing ways he was going to skin his fucking son alive and only opened his eyes up again once he was sure that she was dressed.

"What happened to your shoulder and back?" He asked her before he could stop himself, and inwardly cringed at his own stupidity. He hadn't meant to ask her so bluntly about the wounds, but he found that he wished to know what had happened.

Kagome however, didn't appear the least bit bothered by the question. If anything, she seemed...nonplussed? And uncertain of how to react to it. But she did go ahead and explain the injuries to him.

"Remember I told you that I bit him when he tried to force me to suck him off?" He nodded his head slowly, his golden eyes locked, unblinkingly on her face as a sardonic smirk flitted across her pale lips. "Well what I didn't say was that when I bit him, I took off about an inch or so from his dick. So in retaliation for losing some of his... _precious_ length...he decided to maim me with his fangs and claws."

If he weren't so sure that he was already gaping at her, his jaw would have probably dropped to the floor and stayed there.

I mean, holy-fucking-shit! He had wondered as to _why_ everything said and done, his son had kept her for months, and now he knew why. Kagome had neither sufficently broken under his son's ruthless and cruel influence, plus he was certain that if she had- his son would have disposed of her long ago.

Which brought him to the question, "How did you manage not to break?"

Kagome made a scoffing sound before saying, "Oh please, as if your son has ever been the first man in my life to fuck me up. I used to get beaten and stuff on a regular basis when I was a kid. So I know how to take blows. The whole rape thing was new. But not entirely unexpected. So several years before Sesshomaru got his hands on me, I used to go to an abuse survivors support group. I met all kinds of people there. But the rape victims were by far the most interesting. They gave some decent advice about how to come to terms with the brutality of being raped."

"Oh?" Touga asked as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. "What sort of advice?"

"Do what ever it takes to survive and escape. Fight back if you can. Pretend that you're broken, if you must- Pride doesn't matter so cast it aside. You only have one life, do not lose it to the hands of a bastard that cares nothing for you. But most importantly of all... _remember_ that when you are being taken- it isn't _you_ that is being taken- it's just your body. Nothing else is touched unless you _let_ it be."

Touga thought over what she had just told him and wondered if that was even right. I mean, didn't rape victims have the right to be angry, upset and even mourn the loss of what was stripped from them.

He asked her and got a small smile from her as she said. "Yes. It is our right as victims of a terrible and painful crime to do all of those things. However if you let it rule your life- by extension- you are letting your attacker rule you. So get angry, get upset, then vent, and mourn whenever and however you can. And once your done- move on. Your life will not stay put on hold. Nor will you remain in a state of constant pain. It will fade with time and patience. And when it does, you'll see that you can get past it and live again just as well as you did before."

"If your not planning to let it rule you then-"

"Oh. I'm at the angry/mourning/venting phase in my recovery. I'm pissed about what happened. I mourn the loss of my innocence in such a cruel and brutal manner. And I'm going to make Sesshomaru wish that he had never met me."

Touga said nothing as his lips twitched slightly in amusement and he nodded his head and muttered. "Alright." as he heard someone outside of the room stop and pick up Kagome's chart mere seconds before the door to the room opened and Kikyo walked in and looked at Kagome for a moment with a shell shocked expression on her pretty face before she even seemed to notice him and practically deafened him when she shouted,

"What the hell did you do to my cousin, Touga?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kikyo had never in a hundred years since her family had disowned her sweet younger cousin Kagome, expected to find her in one of the rooms that she was to visit to do an examination.

So to say that she had been happy to see Kagome's name on the file in her hand, had been an understatement of the century. However upon reading the file a little more and taking in things like her cousin's weight, blood pressure, and so on- she had begun to wonder if the file in her hands was part of some sick joke or something.

And she could have continued to think so, until she opened the door to the room and finally stepped inside and got her first real look of the young woman that she was to examine. She was tall like her cousin, her build was much more petite and fail than she could recall Kagome being. But that probably had more to do with the fact that the woman weighed ninety three goddamn pounds.

Which in Kikyo's opinion was far too thin for anyone healthy.

She had taken a moment to look the woman over before deciding that she wasn't her disowned cousin after all when the woman had turned to look at her with the same blue eyes that her baby cousin had. There was no mistaking that unique shade of neon blue anywhere!

It was official, the girl standing before her was her cousin! And oh- _oh_ _god_ she had missed her so badly!

Despite the fact that Kagome had been disowned by the family, Kikyo had been waiting for her cousin to contact her and tell her what was going on. Especially since everything that she had heard from their grandfather, her aunt, and Kagome's little brother seemed to conflict with what she knew of Kagome's character.

Why she had even asked Inuyasha and a few of their mutual friends from school, all of whom worked at the local police station, to keep an eye and ear open for any information as to where Kagome was and whether or not she was alright. But apparently all of that effort on both her part and theirs had been for naught.

That of course had been when she finally snapped out of her stupor and noticed the other presence in the room and turned her head to look at the beast. Only to see that the so called beast was her Inu's own father.

Shocked, appalled, and angered beyond reason at Touga for what she assumed he had done to her poor cousin, Kikyo swooped down on him like a scretching avenging angel.

"What the _hell_ did you do to my cousin, Touga?!" She damn near shouted as she slammed the door to the room shut behind her and began to advance on her future father-in-law.

Touga took one look at the furious human female soon to be mated to his youngest son and quickly moved himself across the room where he picked up a chair and a box of...tissue paper? To fend her off with... The very notion that he, the former great dog general and holder of the title of most feared Inu no Taisho in history would make such a lame attempt to defend himself with a mere chair and box of tissues was laughable at best.

And embarrassing and humiliating at worst.

But what could he do? Kikyo was as much family as Kagome now was and he didn't want to actually hurt her. Of course, he didn't really want her to hurt him either. Especially since he was sure that she would walk away relatively unscathed whereas he just might wind up in traction for at least a week straight.

And he was sure that while he was down, she would pay him a visit every day just to rebreak some fo his bones.

So not ending up in traction would be wonderful.

"Touga! Answer me now!" Kikyo growled out and she pointed to Kagome and then demanded as she reached out and yanked the chair from his hands and brought it up over her head, "What the fuck happened? Why is Kagome in such a deplorable state?"

"It wasn't me!" Touga whimpered before finally snapping, "If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine! Tell her Kagome! Tell her!"

Kagome had watched the whole scene with a sense of detached amusement as Touga began to furiously pull tissues from the box, wad them up and throw them at her cousin only to have them either miss or bounce off of her until he ran out of material and then shrank back in total abject terror as he waited for Kagome to say something to save him.

"Kikyo," Kagome finally spoke, her voice catching her angry cousin's attention just long enough to allow Touga to slip by her and run to the other side of the room and half duck down, half hide behind her as she went ahead and said. "Touga's done nothing wrong. I'm in this horrible state because of Sesshomaru."

This information of course caused the woman to lower the chair and set it back on the floor as she mulled over that particular bit of info before cutting Touga a look and finally saying, "Alright. I won't hurt him." However Kagome and Touga both could sense that the word, _Yet_ , went unsaid as Kikyo took a moment or so to calm down enough to regain some sense of professionalism.

Picking up the discarded file, Kikyo looked through it again before looking at her cousin and saying in a curious tone. "This says that you need me to not only examine you, but your...baby? Since when have you been pregnant?"

Kagome thought back for a moment before saying, "A few weeks."

"How many?"

"Six?"

"That sounded more like a question than a definate answer."

"Sorry, I have very little in the way of keeping track of the days, so I may be off a bit." Kagome said as her cousin gave her a sad look before saying,

"I'm assuming that you'll want a copy of everything documented today?"

"Yes."

"Very well, climb up on the examining table and lets get started." Kikyo said as she quickly slipped on a pair of latex gloves and moved to Kagome's side and shot Touga a dark look that sent him scurrying out of her way so that she could work.

The first thing that she checked were Kagome's heartbeat, lungs and then felt her breasts for lumps. Once that was done she went on to check her under arms, and the lymphnodes in her neck before moving lower to press down her stomach a little bit and feel around until she found a little bulge that could very well have been the fetus.

Smiling at the feel of a new life nestled under her hands, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of mother Kagome would be. True the girl had always been kind, patient, and understanding where others weren't. However she couldn't be sure of how much that had changed since the last time they had spoken.

Next she moved a small backless stool over to the end of the examination table and brought out the stirrups and her tools.

It was then that Kagome seemed to become more than a little _uncomfortable_. Seeing this, Touga moved over to her side and gently took her hand in his- an action that didn't go unnoticed by the one woman demon destroyer- as she helped Kagome move to the right position and told her to relax, this part of the examination may be uncomfortable for her, but it was necessary.

Kagome however wasn't able to relax. She was about to start panicking when Kikyo began to press her lubed up fingers inside of her. Kagome's breathing was coming out in little pants, her pale skin had turned chalk white, and there were tears in her eyes as Kikyo continued the exam for another minute or two before finally pulling everything either away or out of Kagome and telling her that she was done.

Kagome reacting by rolling off of the examination table and moving over to the sink where she vomited a few times as Kikyo cleaned everything up and then looked up at Touga and whispered only loud enough for him to hear, "We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Kikyo sat down to write a few perscriptions for Kagome, as well as perscribed some herbal tea blends to help her with her upset stomach though she knew that the reason her cousin was presently ill had more to do with the last part of the exam that she had done and less to do with her pregnancy.

Touga stood close behind Kagome as she dry heaved, careful not to touch her any more than absolutely neccisary. Neccisary for him, of course, being the hand that held her long hair back away from her face as she continued to retch while using his other hand to gently rub her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner until finally after what seemed like forever, but was in actuality just a few minutes, she reached out absently with one of her hands and weakly pushed at him.

A clear indication that either she was unnerved by his closeness right now or that she was finished being sick.

He hoped it was the latter as he moved back and released her long hair and dropped his other hand to his side. And then waited quietly for a moment longer for her to step away from the sink before Kikyo walked over and carefully removed Kagome from her position, and walked her over to one of the chairs, and had her sit down.

And then grabbed a waste basket and placed it in front of her and took a moment to tell her that she and Touga would be outside of the room if she needed anything before quietly removing herself from the room and dragging the inu demon out behind her by his hair.

Once outside the room with the door firmly closed, Kikyo released him and said, "Why does she have a possession mark on her? And what happened to her shoulder and back? Did your son," The woman practically spat the word 'son' at him. "Do those things to her as well? Or was it someone else?"

Touga had the decentcy to look ashamed.

His silence was telling. No that wasn't exactly the right word she would have used.

His silence was _damning_. Damning in every possible concievable way.

Swallowing past the sudden lump of fear and despair, Kikyo's first instinct was to go back into the room with her cousin and call the police and have them escourt Touga out of her work place and slap a few restraining orders on him and his bastard son.

However the fact that Touga was with her baby cousin in person instead of the son of a bitch that had marked, hurt, and starved her after pupping her- was far more _telling_ about the full severity of the situation that Kagome had found herself in.

"It was Sesshomaru," Touga said softly, his voice only audible enough for her to hear. "He's had her in his grasp for the past six months and none of us even knew... And we very likely wouldn't have known, if she either hadn't got loose, or wound up dead and buried in a shallow grave somewhere."

Kikyo felt like crying as she turned her furious gaze upon her soon to be father-in-law and demanded to know what was going to happen to Kagome now. Touga was silent for a moment or so before replying that the possession mark was the first thing that he intended to take care or.

Upon hearing this, Kikyo then asked if Kagome _knew_ how such marks were removed.

Again the blasted man fell silent and looked ashamed before finally saying that he didn't know, but he would not make the choice for her. He would inform Kagome of what had to be done to remove it and what would happen if she refused and let her make the choice.

To say that Kikyo was displeased to hear that would a goddamn understatement.

But the rational side of her understood where he was coming from.

As someone who had been marked with a possession mark, Kagome had been stripped of everything. Her freedom, her identity, her individualism, and many other things. Including her right to say _no_ to anything and everything being done to her by the one who had marked her no matter how much it hurt or if it even killed her.

Sighing, Kikyo looked up at Touga and asked, "Are you ready to be a mated man again?"

To which the inu countered as he pinned her with those unblinking citrine colored eyes of his, "Are you ready to refer to your baby cousin as your mother-in-law?"

"Ohh, touche." Kikyo teased before suddenly sobering up and saying, "You'll have to go slow with her," Touga looked like he was about to give her some smartassed comment about knowing what he was doing- however Kikyo doubted that that was truly the case and went on to say, "I'm serious. The inside of her vagina are littered with deep wounds that from the feel of them- appears as if Sessomaru just slipped his fingers inside of her and began ripping her up with his claws. A majority of the wounds are healed and nothing but just scar tissue, but there were some in there that felt...ya know, barely healed."

Touga narrowed his eyes as he let out a low rumbling growl before nodding his head and asking her if there was something that she could give Kagome to help with the wounds that haven't healed yet. Followed by the question of whether or not the injuries would impede Kagome's ability to birth the pup when it came time to.

He was happy to know that, yes, she could give Kagome something to help her heal.

And no- the scarring shouldn't impede her ability to birth the pup. After which she told him to go check on Kagome and make sure she was okay while she went and grabbed a few perscription things for her that the office kept in stock.

Once she was gone, Touga slipped back inside of the room and found Kagome still sitting in the chair, though she had managed at some point to change out of the thin cotton gown and was once again wearing the clothes that she had been given by him. Minus her jacket of course. She had it carefully folded over her arm, which was resting in her lap when he stepped in.

The first thing he wondered was why she hadn't said anything about her internal injuries to him? But after a moment of thought decided that it was simply in his best interest to ask her if she was in any pain since he now knew the reason behind why she had gotten ill before.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked without looking at him as he quietly shut the door and moved over to where she was and then dropped down to one knee in front of her so that she would have no choice but to look at him as he said,

"I'm the one who should be asking that. Are you in much pain?"

"S'not exactly pain." Kagome started to say, "I-It's more like an extreme discomfort that's kind of hard to completely block out." She said as she looked him in the eye.

Touga made another low rumbling sound and as his eyes began to tinge pink again and he said, "Next time tell me if you're hurting. I didn't bring you here to have you freak out or become scared of future visits. Much less the exams and treatments."

"I agreed to this because I thought that I'd be okay." Kagome said softly. Her blue eyes studying him.

"Are you...okay, I mean?"

"I'm hungry."

"That's good. I'll be sure to take you somewhere good for breakfast." Touga said as he reached out and gently ruffled her hair as he stood up.

"After this- you better," Kagome said in a cheeky tone that made the inu grin as he asked if he was still planning to take her shopping. Upon hearing his affirmative, she said something about maybe planning to eat out for lunch too. Which he readily agreed to before asking her about dinner.

And watched in amusement as she scrunched up her nose a bit before slowly saying that it may be in their best interest to go to the local market before going back to his place.


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving the OBGYN with a small bag full of numbing/pain killing ointment for Kagome, plus her perscription vitamines and suppliments and suggested herbal teas. Touga climbed into his car and watched Kikyo and Kagome say goodbye to one another for a moment before his female finally joined him.

And not a moment too soon either, he had begun to fear that he would have to drag her away from her cousin kicking and screaming, by her hair. Which might have been funny if it wasn't so fucking close to the damn truth. _Goddamn Sesshomaru._ He thought almost bitterly as Kagome fastened her seat belt and then folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to say something as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Do you mind if we go to a cafe located at a strip mall that I planned to take you to?" He asked curiously.

"No. I don't mind." Kagome said, knowing that he was just trying to make things easier on her by going somewhere where a restaurant and some places to shop for what she would need, were located close together.

Touga cast her a side ways glace, feeling just a little bit worried about her.

She seemed kind of depressed at the moment and he couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with their exchange of words about her internal injuries, or if it had to do with the fact that she had only seen Kikyo for a short while before she had had to leave her again.

He knew that seeing someone from her family as she was now was probably one of the few most difficult things that she could be put through, but- well...he trusted Kikyo to know what to do with the knowledge of what had happened to Kagome.

In fact, he didn't doubt for a minute that she;d be taking one of Kagome's medical file copies home with her so that the next time she visited Kagome's mother, grandfather and little brother- she could clue them in on what had happened and what's going to have to be done to correct it.

Perhaps the knowledge of what the Higurashi's had left Kagome vulnerable to would help them to mend their relationship.

He would like for her to be able to visit them and run around the shrine where she had grown up and sit and spend time with her family. He would like that very much. Especially if he were watching the pup and she needed some time away from the two of them.

Of course he'd have to make sure that she had a phone that he had the number to. Just in case he accidentally set his house on fire and needed to call her and tell her that there was nothing to panic about.

Not that he didn't expect her to worry if that happened... Oh who was he trying to kid? That was almost exactly what had happened when he had watched Sesshomaru and Inuyahsa when they had both been pups and his mate/wife had been MIA because they needed some time alone _away_ from him and the little one/little ones.

He had partially burned down his palace.

And then his current home.

Given his streak of bad luck when it came to his homes and pups, he seriosuly doubted that he would get along without setting _something_ ablaze.

Suddenly feeling a tad bit nervous, he looked over at her again and said, "Hey, if I get you a cell phone- will you promise not to kill me if I one day call you, and mention something about a fire?"

Kagome had been thinking to herself about what she was going to do with her life.

After all, it wasn't like she could live with Touga forever. And it just didn't feel right taking his money either, even if his son _was_ the reason she was in such bad shape. Being a charity case just didn't sit right with her. She had been looking at the various buildings and shops that they passed, and had began to plan out searching for a job- hopefully when she was a tad bit healthier, and maybe got herself a new apartment.

Maybe one close to where Kikyo and Inuyasha lived? She was so lost in her own thoughts that when she heard Touga speak to her in a slightly hesitant manner and turned her head to look at him, her expression was one of confusion as she blinked her blue eyes at him as she stammered out. "W-What?" While mentally going over what little bit she had managed to hear him say clearly.

He had said something about a cell phone and a fire, hadn't he?

Oh dear god was some building on fire? She suddenly thought in a panic. Did someone need help? If so then why was he still driving?! Shouldn't he have pulled over by now? What if someone's kids, or poor little old grandma was trapped somewhere amongst the flames?!

Scenting her panic, Touga reached out and took her hand in his and frowned.

His question shouldn't cause such a terrible reaction in her. Even if it wasn't totally unwarranted.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Cramping? Is it the pup?"

"W-What? No! Y-You said something about a phone and fire! Did you see a building on fire somewhere? If so we should turn around and go help. What if there are little kids or someone's grandma trapped in the flames?!" Kagome said as she squeezed his hand as he all but gaped at her in slack jawed disbelief.

Dear lord, it was like she hadn't even heard his question before. She only picked up on the words phone and fire and automatically started freaking out.

 _Words lost in translation_ , He thought as he mentally shook himself out of his stupor just enough to assure her that that wasn't what he had been speaking of. And watched her worried expression give way to confusion again as he gave a soft, slightly nervous sounding chuckle as Kagome finally asked him what he had been speaking of then.

Only for him to say, "We'll talk about it another time." As they resumed their ride in silence for just a little while longer until they finally reached their destination, neither one fully aware of the fact that they were still holding hands otherwise they would have pulled away apologizing to one another and blushing.

* * *

_The moment that Kikyo watched Touga's car fade from sight, she had her cell phone out and quickly dialed her family's number. She didn't give a damn what her Aunt and grandfather may think of her baby cousin- there was something that she needed to say to them and she wasn't the least bit happy about it._

_The phone rang a total of two times before her other younger cousin, Souta picked up and absently greeted her in a distracted tone that almost made her smile._

_Almost. Being the operative word as she asked, "Souta, where is Aunt Fuki?"_

_"She's in the kitchen. Why? Is something going on?"_

_"Now why would anything be going on?"_

_"Because you haven't called to talk to anyone but me since you found out about Kagome."_

_Sighing, Kikyo didn't bother to explain herself to him, she simply demanded that her Aunt be given the phone and that their grandfather be present for this lovely little conversation._

_Of couse she used the word, lovely, rather loosely since this conversation was going to be anything but._

* * *

Naraku hadn't bothered to send some of his men to pick up the Higurashi woman due to how late it had been last night, though now, after the disappointing phone call he had just gotten- hindsight was a bitch. Perhaps even more so than his sweet Kagome was.

Yes, that's right, he- Naraku Onigumo, had a thing for the Higurashi woman.

So much so that he was willing to break long standing tradition between himself and Sesshomru and offer the woman a once in a lifetime chance to save herself from the particulaly gruesome death that the inu had planned for her.

He intended to fake her death during the snuff film shoot, and make her his mate. After all, despite what had been happening to her over the past few months, Naraku wasn't of the entirely same mind as Sesshomaru.

He didn't think the woman deserved to die.

In actuality, he thought that she deserved only the best of everything. Diamonds, pearls, expensive clothing, perfumes and cosmetics- and of course...him.

Sesshomaru may be an inu, but he was a faithless cur who could not offer a woman like Kagome anything but pain and suffering and a very tragic end.

Whereas Naraku would give up anything and everything just to _be_ with Kagome. However because of his damned misplaced faith in Sesshomaru, he had lost the bitch.

Which is apparently what he got for thinking that the arrogant inu could compentently do anything when his dick wasn't being serviced. Still, the woman bore Sesshomaru's possession mark, and she was in poor health due to the abuse she had suffered at the inu's hands.

Where the hell could she have gone off to? He wondered as he replayed his conversation with Sesshomaru and wondered if perhaps he should call him to tell him that the fresh meat was MIA. Sesshomaru had told him that she had no friends or family that she could go to...in fact he had seemed very confident of that fact.

Could Kagome have gone to the police?

Perhaps reported Sesshomaru and his extensive list of crimes? He wondered as he glanced over at his TV and frowned as it occurred to him that- no, she hadn't gone to the police to report him. If she had, it would have been all over the news by now.

So what did that leave?

Who would help the girl? If she was indeed getting help then it could very well spell trouble for him and his old friend. Unless...he simply threw his old friend under the bus. He thought with a wicked grin as he set his cell down on his desk and decided to relax and wait to Sesshomaru.

If the bitch was indeed getting help from someone that they hadn't thought or planned for, then he figured that it would be best to just sit back and watch what happened next. However he'd only wait for so long.

A month seemed good.

If after one month the girl didn't show up, then he would give her up for dead. But if by the end of the month she was found, and with her...help, then he would wait for nature to simply take it's course. And once everything was said and done, he would step in to comfort her after her long and undoubtedly _painful_ ordeal.

Yes. That would work wonderfully.


	11. Chapter 11

Once at the strip mall, Kagome and Touga wasted no time in leaving the car and heading over to the cafe that Touga had mentioned. And from the moment that they stepped through the doors, Kagome was simply blown away. The place's interior of the place was beautiful, everything had a sort of under the sea/mermaid theme to it.

The walls were decorated to look like aqua, seafoam, and different shades of blue water complete with little clear plastic domes here and there to make it look like the walls had little air bubbles. There were decorative and colorful fish all over the place. Pieces of what looked like old drift wood framed the wall menu, and several pieces even hung overhead where the light fixtures were.

And the tables and booths of the restaurant, they had nice blue table clothes with a little collection of actual sand dollars, star fish and seashells as center pieces!

Kagome was so entranced by the shells and such once they reached their table, that she completely ignored Touga and the menu set in front of her in liu of picking up a few shells and a star fish and checking them out up close.

Touga barely glanced at his menu before setting it aside to watch Kagome curiously. He didn't really need to check it out anyways since he came here often enough whenever he was feeling stressed from work or something. He had always found the atmosphere of the restaurant was soothing and the food, was quite delicious as well.

After watching his female carefully study a few shells, and a star fish and sand dollar and then lay them back down on the table in the exact same position that they had formerly been in, in the center of the table. He reached out and lightly tapped her menu and then pulled his hand back as her attention suddenly went to the glossy laminated papers.

"Take a few minutes to look over what they have. Your body is practically starving, so I'd recommend something easy on your stomach. They have a little bit of everything ranging form seafood, chicken pasta parmesan, sandwiches, burgers, and some salads and soups that are just fantastic. Though at the moment I would strongly recommend the chicken pasta parmesan, and perhaps a side of some vegetable soup. Or a turkey and cheese sandwich and soup combo."

Kagome looked up from the menu for a moment before asking in a slightly confused tone, "I thought we were here for breakfast?"

"Well, we were a tad bit late leaving the house. So we'll just go ahead and have lunch. Then if you get hungry again later, then I'll take you somewhere else. Maybe a nice steakhouse..." Touga said as Kagome scrunched up her nose a little bit. "What? Is there something wrong with going to a steakhouse?"

"I'm not overly fond of steak right now."

Touga made a humming sound before saying gently, "That is understandable. However the pup _needs_ the nutrition." _And for that matter so do you._ He thought as he propped his chin in his palm as a waiter came to take their orders.

Touga ordered a reuben with a side order of fries and three dill pickles and a sweet tea and waited for the waiter to finish jotting his order down before his attention went to Kagome. Blushing, she stammered out her order of chicken pasta parmesan, and sweet tea before falling silent as Touga told the waiter to add some vegetable soup onto the order and got a dirty look from Kagome for his efforts as the male walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, obviously wanting to know why he would order the soup when she didn't want it.

"I've already told you why."

"Touga, if I eat too much I'm going to get sick."

To which he gave her a narrow eyed look before calmly stating, "If you do not eat enough to sate your hunger as well as the pup's- you will get ill as well."

"I won't eat it." She said in a mutinous tone, her expression mirroring her thoughts of defying him. However instead of becoming impatient or upset with her as he might with any other female challenging him, he simply smiled knowing that once she smelled the soup she wouldn't be able to resist eating it.

It took about fifteen to twenty minutes for their food and drink to finally arrive, and during part of that time Touga and Kagome engaged in a staring- or in Kagome's case, a _glaring_ contest. Which, though it amused Touga greatly, wasn't exactly what he should be doing right then. In fact he should be having a nice long chat with Kagome about what was going to happen to her from here on out.

"Kagome, we need to talk about what is going to happen now."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked as she slowly stopped glaring at him and waited for him to continue speaking.

"What I mean is, that you have some difficult choices ahead of you- and as much as I wish that I could make them for you- I know that you wouldn't like that very much. Plus...I don't want to come across like- like Sesshomaru did. What he did is inexcusable and I don't want to be lumped in with _him,_ " He practically spat and Kagome was starting to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. But continued to listen anyways. "Just keep in mind that I'm only trying to help you. Not hurt you."

She said nothing as she waited a heart beat or more before he finally began speaking again in an almost hesitant manner. "First of all, the very first thing that you should think on- and I can't really stress this enough- is getting rid of that mark that my son placed on you. And before you ask, yes, there is a way to get rid of it. I'm simply uncertain of how to tell you of what would have to be done without upsetting you unnecessarily."

"Then you should just say it. And if freaking out is warranted, then I'll do it and get it out of the way." She said with a wry smile as he sighed at her naivete.

Giving her a slightly cold smile as he stated, "The only way to remove a possession mark is to have the markee mate someone of equal or greater power than the one who placed the mark to begin with." His citrine colored eyes flickered to her face, noting that she had an almost terrified look on her pale face that he felt sorry for placing there.

But as he said before, she needed to make the choice to do this herself- he _could not_ , and _would not_ do it for her.

He would not resort to the same level of cruelty that Sesshomaru had subjected her to. He was better than that, and frankly so was she.

Kagome felt her eyes start to burn with unshed tears as her heart hammered against her ribs in alarm. Her mind frantically going over what he had just said before she asked in a small frightened voice, "I-Is there no other way? I-I can't just have it surgically removed or something?"

Shaking his head he gave her a sad look. "No. I'm afraid not." Touga said gently as he reached out across the table and carefully took her small hand in his and noted that it was shaking before his eyes flickered back to her again. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf. Did she find the idea of being mated to someone so distasteful? Even if it meant she would regain her rights and freedom again? "The mark was etched into your skin and muscle tissue by Sesshomaru's demonic power. Nothing but a mating can over write it. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. Sorry? Really?" Kagome said as she lifted her face a little bit to glare at him as she went on to say. "I was held against my will for six months. Beaten, tortured, and sexually assaulted by your disgusting son. I wasn't allowed to leave my bedroom for the first two months, if I tried, he broke one or both of my fucking legs and then tied me to my bed and left me there. If I tried to climb out a window and run away- I was caught because the bastard had my home watched by some flunkies. I had to wait! Six, long, _agonizingly_ painful months just to get this far! And now your telling me that I have to marry-" Her voice was picking up in volume as he sat there listening to her.

"Mate."

" _Whatever!_ It's still something that lasts forever! And what if the one I mate is just like him? What if he enjoyed hurting me? What if he hurts my pup or uses it against me if I disobey him?" She was almost shouting now and Touga knew that she had ever right too, however he needed to stop her and do something to calm her back down.

Her fear wasn't good for her or the pup.

Getting up out of his seat, he walked over to her side of the table and carefully pulled her into his arms and just held her as she finally broke down and started crying in between ragged sobs of, " _Why?"_ She asked in a miserable tone.

"Why do I have to mate someone? Why does my life have to be fucked up just because your son is a bastard? Why can't I just keep the mark and leave the city or something?"

Sighing, Touga did his best to wait out her tears as he sat back down, taking her with him so that she was settled, comfortably in his lap with her head resting on his chest as he waited a few more seconds before finally deciding to explain. "Kagome, I know that you hate the idea of mating, but you must consider what will happen if Sesshomaru returns while you still bear his mark." She sniffled and hiccupped as he kept speaking. "If he were to return while you still bear the mark- it would be difficult to keep him from collecting you and continuing to hurt you. The pup would die. And inevitably, you very well may die as well."

"But-"

"Hush and listen to me. The demon that can remove the mark from you is a... _decent_ sort. Harming females in any way is distasteful to him. He would take care of you. See that you never want for anything. And would even claim your pup as his own and raise it. You would be free to work, if that was what you wanted. You would have a different home- if you wished to live apart from him. He is not concerned with heirs, seeing as he has at least one that hasn't failed him. He would not care if you saw your family, or went to school, or spent a great deal of money. As long as you are comfortable and happy- I doubt he would complain about anything."

Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly, so much so that he could feel her small nails biting into his flesh as she finally lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, her expression bleak as she said. "Y-You sound like you know him."

He smiled faintly and nuzzled her damp cheek as he muttered, "That's because I do." After which she fell silent for a few moments as she put one and one together to get-

"Your talking about yourself, aren't you?"

"I am."

"But, why would you do such a thing? Wouldn't you rather wait for another demoness to catch your attention?"

"No. I think I'll be rather busy with my new mate."

"Why should I agree?"

"Because my bastard of of a son will not stop until he kills you. And I can offer you protection, affection, and time to heal before I touch you sexually." Any other questions that Kagome may have had, left her mind as she mulled his answer over for a moment before muttering a sullen sounding.

"Fine. But Sesshoamru had better pay for what he did."

"Oh, he will. I'll see to it personally." Touga promised as he kissed her forehead as he carefully brushed the back of his hand along the underside of both of her eyes to dry what was left of her tears and then slowly stood up and released her from his grasp as he said, "If its alright with you, while we're out shopping in a little bit- maybe we could stop somewhere and get you a ring."

Kagome stared at him with a bemused expression before muttering, "Wanting to mark your territory already huh?"

"Of course. I want no one to question who's female you are." He said in what he hoped was a teasing tone as he sat down in his seat again. The waiter had finally brought them their food about five minutes ago and while it wasn't exactly cold yet- he would prefer that they eat while it was at least half assed warm.


	12. Chapter 12

After the two finished their food and left the café to go do the shopping that he had mentioned to her, Touga was beyond shocked at just how practical of a shopper Kagome was. Truly he had never in his blessedly long life seen a female that was quite like his...fiance was.

Aside from three sets of jasmine and sandalwood, violet, and honeysuckle scented shampoos/conditioners matching lotions, there wasn't any frivolous items in the cart. Which was _weird_... I mean, Kagome was a female after all. A certain specific set of frivolous items being the cart was expected.

After all, most of the females he had ever known loved getting tons of frivolous items.

They literally expected him to get them oodles of expensive clothing, purses, shoes, and jewelry. But not Kagome apparently. She got only what she felt she would need (shampoo/conditioner and lotions aside) and somehow managed to keep the price under three hundred dollars.

_Three hundred!_

If he hadn't been so damn startled at the amount he might have died from shock and embarrassment when he had been paying at the register.

Not only had she gotten enough clothing to fit her currently, but she had also stepped things up a notch and grabbed enough of a little bit of everything in three more sizes as well.

Panties, bras, leggings, shirts, dresses, sweaters, sleepwear- And of course she had gotten at least three pairs of shoes in two different sizes as well after which they had left the clothing stores to head back towards the car when Kagome had noticed a jewelry store, and had pointed it out to him.

Saying that since she was to be his fiancé anyways then they could just get her ring there.

He started to tell her that he already had a jewelry store in mind to get her ring at, however she turned and practically walked off before he could so much as say a word.

Growling softly in irritation at the antics of females, Touga huffed and then went after her fully intending to drag her out of the store so that he could explain to her that he refused to put anything but the absolute best of jewelry on her ring finger. And frankly he doubted that the little store would have anything of any real consideration in it.

Boy was he wrong.

The second he stepped into the store, he found Kagome over by the clearance case pointing to something. Deciding to put a stop to her nonsense now, he walked over fully intending to tell her that they were leaving, however paused when the item that she had been pointing to was pulled out of the case and handed to her to look at.

Moving in so that he could get a better look at it, Touga was pleasantly surprised to find that the item in question was a lovely half carat internally flawless heart shaped neon blue apitite surrounded by two rows of white and pink diamonds, set in a lovely, delicate white gold band with some scroll work on the band.

Blinking his citrine eyes in bemusement, he made a humming sound and then stepped away from her to look at some of the other pieces in the store knowing that even if he argued with her at this point, it would do him no good. So he would get the blasted ring (on sale) and he was attempting not to die of shame because of the price.

After all, he was the multi millionaire, Touga Taisho. He had never bought anything on clearance a day before in his damned life!

However he managed to get passed the issue fairly quickly, deciding not to dwell on it as he looked around before finding several nice diamond rings that were more than decent quality in another case that wasn't full of clearance items (yay full price!), some neon apitite and white gold stud/dangle earrings, two pearl necklaces. One of which was a simple eighteen inch strand of ivory pearls and the other was a three strand pearl choker with a pendant in the middle of it that matched the ring that Kagome had picked out.

He also found some pearl earrings, some sapphires, and several other items that he decided to buy for Kagome as courting gifts.

Everything else would have to wait until later on in their relationship.

Speaking of...he would have to take her out and ask her to marry him the right way later this evening. Maybe at that steakhouse that he was thinking of earlier? But he wasn't exactly sure how to go about asking her without humiliating himself and her in the process.

So after deciding that the pieces of jewelry that he had picked out for her were acceptable as gifts, plus the ring that she had found, Touga sent her out of the shop and quickly bought everything. And once all of the pieces were put in nice little boxes and tucked away in a few little bags, he exited the shop and returned to Kagome's side.

She looked up at him and smiled a little as he walked over to her while switching his grasp on the bags carrying her things and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and began walking together.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome asked curiously.

Touga checked his watch and noted that they had been out for little over three hours. "That depends I guess. Are you feeling hungry again? Or do you think you may need some more things? Or-"

"I think we should go by the grocery store."

"Oh? What for?"

"Because you need food at your home."

He snorted, "I have food," He said in a slightly defensive tone. "My fridge is a fortress of goodies."

"If that's true then why did I see spider webs and a tumbleweed earlier when I looked in it for a snack?" He glanced down at her for a second and snorted again, this time in amusement.

"Spider webs and a tumbleweed? Where did you get those from?"

"You seem to think that I would place such items in an empty space just to prove a point." Kagome said dryly as she shot him a look.

"I never said that Kagome, although the idea of you doing so is amusing to me," Touga admitted with a grin before going on to say, "But since you insist... Perhaps it wouldn't kill me to restock on some things at the local market. Especially since I now have a pupped woman to look out for."

"I you says so." Kagome said as they finally came up to his car and watched as he removed his arm from around her shoulders to go and unlock the trunk of his car so that he could put the bags away before closing the door to the trunk and then moving around the car to unlock the doors so that they could leave.

Both he and Kagome climbed into the vehicle and closed the door and then buckled themselves up as Touga started the car and slowly began to pull out of the parking space so that they could leave for the market.


	13. Chapter 13

A little while later, Touga was walking beside Kagome, down the chip isle of the local market with a scowl on his handsome face. Why you ask? Well it was because every time he picked something up to place in the buggy that Kagome was pushing, she reached over and slapped the back of his hand and told him no.

Earning a low rumbling growl from him before he demanded to know why he couldn't place anything in the buggy, to which she deadpanned, "You're acting like a little kid in a candy store." He opened his mouth to deny it, but she cut him off to further explain. "Look I know that you like certain food and stuff, I get that. I'm not saying that you shouldn't have _some_ of them. Just keep in mind that you're thinking like a bachelor. You basically live on sandwiches, frozen dinners and junk food unless you decide to go out and eat," By this time he wanted to venomously deny everything. But he knew that she was right as she went on to say.

"But I can't live on those things. I'm pupped Touga. I have to think about the nutritional needs of myself and the little one. So what we need to get is a lot of different meats, beef, and chicken mostly with maybe a few pounds of seafood. Some pastas, stuff to make sauces. Milk, cheese, yogart, fruits, vegetables..."

Sighing because he knew that she had a point he decided to try a compromise. "Very well, I will give up a majority of my...junk foods, as long as I can get several things." She opened her mouth to shoot him down when he hastily added, "Some of it is more for you than me. To help you regain some of your weight a little more quickly."

She closed her mouth then and looked at him for several heartbeats before nodding her head and muttering, "Alright. I'm going to go get the meats, fruits and vegetables and pasta's out of the way if you want to go ahead and-"

"Done!" Touga said as he turned and jogged off in the opposite direction and disappeared from the isle, leaving Kagome standing there with a bemused look on her face before she shrugged and began moving again. Undoubtedly Touga would find her again soon enough.

Not long after she had walked up to the in shop butcher and began to tell him what she wanted, Touga returned with one large box of Fruity Pebbles, four, two liters of root beer and Dr. Pepper. Four large tubs- two of vanilla Ice cream and two chocolate ice cream, and set all of them in the buggy earning a funny look from Kagome that caused his hackles to raise slightly as he said defensively, "What? I got one thing of cereal for me. The rest of the stuff is to help you."

"How?" Kagome asked with a frown before asking him in a teasing tone. "Trying to give me diabetes?" To which Touga growled at her warningly/playfully before deadpanning.

" _Yes_. I won't know that I've succeeded in my endeavor to help you regain weight until you have at least type two diabetes."

Kagome giggled at him, causing his lips to twitch slightly as she said. "It's nice to know that you care." He gave her a fanged grin as he reached out and took the wrapped beef and sea food from the counter as he said,

"Yes. I'm planning to kill you with kindness." Causing Kagome to laugh a little bit harder before asking,

"Isn't that how you should be killing your mortal enemies instead?"

"Oh yes, I'm a huge fan of making a pest out of myself being nice to them so that they basically do the dirty work for me. It's the funnest form of psychological torture that I've come across to date."

"That's nice. At least you don't have to bloody your hands."

"Yes... I rather enjoy that fact sometimes," Touga admitted with another grin as he finished loading what was left of what she had gotten from the in store butcher into the buggy and then stood back and look at the many, many, many, _many_ packages of wrapped meat and frowned a little bit. "Do you think we have enough meats?"

"I hope so," Kagome replied as she scrunched up her nose a little bit. "I have no intention of fighting with you over any of it any time soon. I get the feeling that your a hair puller." Kagome teased him in a soft tone as she bumped him with her shoulder.

He snorted and muttered a very Sesshomaru sounding, "Indeed." Causing her to look up at him through wide eyes, her already pale face going chalk white as she took a step back from him.

Touga noted the reaction to his tone as well as his mocking attitude and quickly apologized to her. Resorting to rambling as he tried to explain himself and his tone and attitude.

He hadn't meant to remind her of his bastard son and all that he had done to her! He wasn't a bad or even cruel person towards those who didn't deserve it. Besides, he absolutely _hated_ hurting women!

_Honest!_

Finally he seemed to run out of words to vocalize just how sorry he was for upsetting her and had to resort to a high pitched pitiful sounding whine, his expression was pained while his eyes silently pleading with her to forgive him for his slip up.

And for a moment he actually worried that she may not forgive or trust him as much as she had before when she finally seemed to snap out of whatever was going on in her mind and reached out and absently laid her hand on the side of his face and very lightly ran the pad of her thumb across the striped skin of his cheek.

"I-It's okay Touga. I know that you aren't him. I just forgot, I guess...that you two were close blood related."

Touga was silent for a moment as he mulled over her words, his mind trying to sort out how she could forget just who he was to Sesshomaru when she said in a soft tone, "I'm getting tired. Lets grab the rest of the stuff and leave. I think I may need a nap." And with that, she let her hand drop back to her side and then turned and began walking.

Leaving him to either follow her or not.

Of course he followed her. She was his next mate-to-be and as such he refused to leave her alone for longer than necessary.


	14. Chapter 14

About an hour later, Touga pulled up to his house and parked the car before glancing over at Kagome and noticing that she had fallen asleep on him on the way home. Reaching out, he gently shook her awake and told her that if she was tired to go inside and take a nap and he would wake her up in a few hours to go to dinner.

Upon gaining her slight nod of agreement, she slowly slipped out of the vehicle and staggered her way up the steps of his porch (with him following close behind her) just to make sure that she didn't trip or fall and hurt herself or the pup, when upon reaching the door, he took a moment to unlock it for her and then stepped back so that she could get inside while he turned and made his way back to the car to begin unloading it.

On his first trip into the house, he completely missed the fact that Kagome had just decided that she was too damn tired to climb the stairs and was curled up on her side on the steps, snoozing.

He did _not_ however miss that fact upon his _second_ trip into the house with his arms full of stuff. No- the very second he saw what appeared to be a feminine foot, and a clothed leg- he nearly dropped what was in his grasp and ran over to check on her.

However since she wasn't making any distressed sounds and didn't smell distressed, then he could only assume that she had merely laid down and gone back to sleep. Which kind of upset him a little bit, but only because she had scared him.

Carefully setting the groceries and everything else down in the kitchen, he had then turned and walked back to where Kagome was and had carefully collected his female in his arms and lifted her up off of the stairs. The change in position causing her to let out a whimper softly, as he carried her up the steps and to her room. Where once inside, he deposited her onto her bed and took a moment to divest her of her shoes and jacket and then let her dark hair down, before finally covering her up with a thin quilt and then leaving the room.

If he recalled correctly, he had some things to do before he took Kagome out this evening.

Making his way back down stairs, he took his time putting the groceries up. Filling the freezer full of meats and ice cream and frozen vegetables and the cabinets with pasta boxes and sauce jars and packets and such.

And once that was done, he went to work on Kagome's personal items, choosing to place one set of shampoo/conditioner/lotion in his bathroom and then took a moment to pull out one of the woman's razors that she had gotten along with a toothbrush, and set them down on his the little space that he didn't use next to his bathroom sink before leaving the room to place some of her clothing and other items in his room.

One thing that he had forgotten to mention about mating him was that up until they did mate, she would have to spend the night in his room at least three times a week so that she could get used to/comfortable in his presence and he could feed the pup his yoki and bond with them.

He was going to bring it up either tonight or in the next three or four days.

He wasn't exactly certain as to the time frame since he wasn't all that keen to have her freak out on him. Still, he was hoping that her rational mind would keep her from letting him do what was necessary to help the pup become a bit healthier. As far as he was concerned she was much too small due to the deplorable state her body was in. And if she was considered too small then you could bet that the pup was as well.

He had to be quiet and stealthy when he took Kagome's things (well, the ones that he hadn't already taken out anyways) into her room and set them down where she could find them before slinking back out the door so that he could head to his study after he dropped off the jewelry that he had bought for her in his room where he'd be able to find it.

Once that was done and he was back downstairs, Touga locked himself in his study and walked over to a vault that his youngest son had had installed one day after finding out his deepest, darkest secret.

And inside of that vault...rested his very extensive collection...of Women's magazines.

Yeah that's right, Touga Taisho was a fan of Women's magazine. So what? As embarrassing as it was to admit, the articles inside of the magazines were helpful and useful to him at times. Plus they helped him stay up to date on the latest female- uh.. _stuff_.

Besides, he found the magazines interesting for a number of reasons. Very little of which had to do with the fact that he had been widowed four hundred years ago and having something like this at his fingertips was like being able to spy on the opposite sex.

It was as fun and thrilling as it was kind of naughty.

Honestly women spoke of and _wrote_ about every little thing in such interesting detail.

Besides there were lots of tips about dating, romancing your significant other, how to have great mind blowing sex, how to propose- _Ah ha!_ Touga thought as he flipped through the magazine in his hand until he came to the page that he wanted and quietly began reading as he mentally made notes of what to do and what not to do as a plan slowly began to form in his mind.

After he was finished thoroughly doing his research on proposing and he was fairly certain that he wouldn't humiliate himself or Kagome, Touga placed the magazine back in the little vault and then closed it.

Now that he had some idea of how to successfully propose to her, all he had to do now was plan the rest of their evening. Glancing at the clock, he took note of the time and decided that while he was planning things out he might as well make himself useful and start the plan to _destroy_ his son while he was at it.

Sighing, he popped his neck and then his fingers and then sat down at his desk at begin his long and undoubtedly painful task of ripping everything he had groomed Sesshomaru for- his title, his wealth, his reputation and prestige- from him as ruthlessly as his son had ripped everything away from Kagome.

Her safety, her well being, her life, her health and innocence- He would see to it that Sesshomaru payed for every damned thing that he had done to her a hundred fold.


	15. Chapter 15

Touga leaned back in his chair and scrubbed his face with his hands before dropping them and looking at the nearest clock to check the time. After seeing that it was almost six thirty in the evening, he sighed, and then reached out and switched off the monitor to his computer and then slowly stood up and began switching off the fax machine, and the copier ect.

Over the past few hours, he had gotten much accomplished.

Sesshomaru was effectively cut off from everything he owned, and it all now belonged to Kagome. Though his son wasn't aware of it just yet and likely wouldn't be for some time thanks entirely to Touga's careful and meticulous planning.

He needed at least a few months to court Kagome so that he could inevitably mate her and remove the mark from her body.

So aside from faxing over the copies of the papers stripping his son of all that he had ever held or accomplished in his young life and putting it all in Kagome's name, he had also contacted the bank and gotten Kagome a debit card and several limitless Visa and MasterCard credit cards.

All of which he had made sure to activate for her so that they were good for immediate use. Which was good since he planned to give them to her before their next outing.

He had also taken the liberty of putting several of Sesshomaru's houses up for sale, and selling a majority of his terribly expensive cars, while managing to keep two of them.

One was for Kagome's use. A nice, safe, fuel efficient, four door... black SUV.

And for him- a pretty dark blue hummer!

And not just any kind, but a military grade Hummer. It was big, it was bad, and spoke volumes of not pissing off the driver unless one wanted to get their ass run over. And he _loved_ it! Not only was the heavy steel frame perfect for protecting his mate-to-be whenever he would take her for a spin in it. But the tinted windows were bulletproof.

Which was just awesome.

However he wouldn't be able to use it any until a while after the pup was born since he refused to make Kagome climb into the monsterous vehicle in her current condition.

Until then, he was stuck in his...normal, _boring_ , soccer dad car.

 _Yay._ He thought sarcastically as he headed out of his study and upstairs. He needed to wake Kagome and have her get dressed while he readied himself for proposing to her later. Slipping into her room, he silently went to her bedside and gently laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.

Kagome opened her eyes almost automatically to find Touga looming over her with a soft smile curving his lips. Blinking sleep blurry eyes at him, she took a moment to try and sit up only to fall back on the bed and let out an annoyed little growl before Touga reached out and slipped a hand under her back and helped her upright.

"Hn. Thanks." Kagome said in a tired tone as he removed his hand with a polite murmur about her center of gravity being slightly off as he stepped back and let her take a moment to wake up before he said.

"I need you to get ready to go out to dinner."

"Wha? Why?" Kagome asked, still slightly drowsy from her nap.

"I-I still need to pop the question in a formal setting." He explained with a little bit of a blush as he fidgeted a little bit. Kagome blinked at him but said nothing as she slowly untangled herself from the blanket that he had placed over her earlier when he had carried her to her room, and slipped off of the bed.

"But...why does it have to be a public proposal?"

"Do you have something against the idea of going out?"

"Not really and kinda," Kagome said as she looked at her self in the mirror across the room before saying, "Look at me. I-I'm hardly a beauty right now. I'm much too thin, almost skeletal really-"

"Kagome stop." Touga said as he stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling the thinness of her body, and the bone protruding from underneath her skin. He knew that victims of horrific crimes often suffered low self esteem, and had their confidence in their selves shattered by what they had suffered. Kagome put up a brave front, and he could tell that she was _trying_ hard to be her former self.

But her wounds were still far too fresh.

"First off, you are my mate-to-be. I need to at least respect you and my position as a lord as well as a business man to make the effort. Secondly of all, there is nothing wrong with your appearance. Those words that you just spoken, that is my bastard son's work, and I will not hear anything like that ever again."

"Third of all, if your worried about how others will view you, then we can always make up a story about you being a cancer patient or something. If we do- no one will question your appearance. And last of all, Kagome, I wish that you could see yourself through my eyes. I do not see a beaten down young woman who has suffered far too much. I see probably one of the strongest females that I will ever meet. And Kagome, she is _stunning_ beyond words to me." Touga said as she looked at him through impossibly wide eyes, her pale cheeks colored a fetching shade of pink as he moved to leave the room with a quick, "Wait here for a second."

Leaving the room for a moment, Touga went straight to his and began to go through the untouched boxes of jewelry laying on his bed. It took him a little longer than a second to locate the ring and the single strand of pearls, after which he pocketed one and decided that now was as good as any to give the necklace to her.

After all it was a courting gift.

Stepping back into the room to find that Kagome had already changed into one of her new shirts to go with her jeans. A pretty aquamarine, silver, mint, lilac, and azure colored plaid shirt with it's long sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

And was currently running her fingers through her long hair to work out some of the tangles and snags before working it into a loose braid and tying it off with one of the many, _many_ rubber bands he kept lying around the house to help him with his unruly hair.

"Here," He said as he opened up the jewelry box with the strand of pearls nestled on the soft leather inside, and held it out to her once she was done. "Put these on. I think they would look nice with your new shirt." Touga said as she turned around and noticed the box in his hand and slowly took it from him.

Carefully removing them from the box, Kagome held them up and held some of them between her fingers and stared at the ivory white-pinkish sheen to the stones. "They're beautiful Touga, thank you."

He smiled at her as he reached out and gently plucked them from her hand and motioned for her to turn around so that he could fasten them around her throat for her. Once that was done he pressed a quick kiss to her temple and then said, "Go ahead and finish getting ready. I have to go get ready myself, so it'll be a few minutes before we leave."

"Okay." Kagome said as she watched him leave the room and then shrugged her shoulders before she walked over to one of the shopping bags from earlier and went through it until she found the shoes that she was looking for.

She felt that they went with her outfit nicely since they were ankle length soft aquamarine colored leather boots with faux white fur around the top of the boots. They were flat, with thick rubber soles that would help keep her from slipping on ice and such as the weather progressively got worse over the next few months.

Come to think of it, she wondered if she could maybe talk to Touga about going out within the next few weeks and getting some more sweaters, jackets, socks, and maybe some gloves and scarves as well.

Sure she had some clothes now, but a majority of what she had gotten was mostly stuff to wear while being indoors. Lounging and sleeping. What little she did have that was for going out, was maybe a total of four or five long sleeved heavy sweaters and pairs of pants just in case she and Touga left the house.

Everything else she had was either a dress, or maternity wear for when she regained some of the weight that she lost and her health improved. Which hopefully wouldn't take too long under Touga's watch.

But then again... Her body was so thin and had lost so much weight that she had lost almost any and all former muscle strength and definition. Returning to normal would be a struggle and then some. And then there was the pup. She couldn't help but wonder if her current state was affecting it in a negative way right now.

And if so, how did she stop it? Could she even stop it? Maybe reverse some of the damage? She wanted her pup to be born healthy. And while so far she had no indication that it was anything but- she couldn't help but worry.

After everything that had been done to her at Sesshomaru's cruel hands, she had finally began to think of killing herself just to escape him, that is until she had found out that she was pregnant. Since then the pup had been the one thing of that she had drawn strength from, and kept her going.

She simply found that she couldn't stand the thought of failing her son or daughter in such a horrific way. By doing so, she would have been no better than Sesshomaru himself.

Sighing as she shook her head and finished slipping her shoes on, she then stood up and moved to go down stairs. Passing Touga's room as she went, she didn't bother to look and see what he was up too.

He wanted tonight's proposal to be a surprise (sort of) so she would leave him be and just wait for him at the door.

Inside of Touga's room, he was attempting to meticulously take care of his somewhat haggard appearance while changing his clothing somewhat- since he didn't have intention of losing the blasted ring by taking his pants off. He was aiming to impress with a nicely picked royal blue button down shirt with a pair of oval black onyx, and blue diamond, ten carat yellow gold cufflinks.

Before grabbing up a small bottle of cologne that smelled very faintly like freshly fallen rain and ocean winds. He dabbed a very small amount on his fingertips and rubbed the pulse points on his neck and behind his pointy ears before straightening up his hair a bit and then heading down stairs.

He just needed to grab Kagome's new debit/credit cards and his car keys and wallet and then they could leave.


	16. Chapter 16

An hour after leaving the house, the car pulled up to the restaurant- Kagome looked from Touga's face, up aghast at the Takasaki Steakhouse sign flashing in neon lights above the door. One of the biggest, and most well known steakhouses in all of japan.

It was in one of the better parts of the city close to many large businesses, which catered to many famous, wealthy, and influential people. Touga, of course would like this place. Kagome however...not so much. It was too big, too crowded and had far too many prying eyes for her liking.

"Well, do you intend to get out of the car?" Touga asked, his voice jolting her out of her thoughts for a moment as he took in her deer caught in the headlights look, and extended his hand out to her. Kagome opened her mouth for a moment but then closed it again when she realized that she didn't have much of a choice.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she slipped her hand in his and allowed him to pull her from the car and place a hand on the small of her back and maneuver her past the valet as he tossed his car keys to the adolescent and growled out, "Don't you dare put a dent in my baby." Before he opened the door for her and waited until she stepped inside.

The inside of the restaurant was- was _beautiful_.

Everything was glittering crystal wine glasses and chandeliers, finely polished silverware carefully laid out next to fine china, on maroon and gold egyption cotton table clothes covering dark stained, hard oak tables with matching chairs.

Kagome was so busy looking around that she completely missed the interaction between Touga and the hostess but was jolted out of her curious visual exploration when he took her hand again (she had been so zoned out that she hadn't known that he had stopped touching her temporarily) and he tugged her along behind him as the hostess led them over to a table across the room next to the window and then waited as Touga pulled out her seat and got her settled before the woman spoke any.

"We hope that you have a lovely and memorable experience tonight," The woman said kindly as she laid their menu's down in front of them both as Touga was taking his seat. "Your server will be out shortly to take your drink order while you look over the menu. When your ready let him/her know. Bye-bye!" She said before she left the two of them alone.

Kagome picked up her menu and opened it and began looking over some of the dishes while Touga looked at the wine selection.

He already knew what he was going to get. Now he just had to figure out what wine he wanted to drink, plus he would be sharing a glass with Kagome since just one glass wasn't likely to do any damage to the pup. But just in case, he wanted something with a low alchohol content. Like five percent.

He didn't want his mate-to-be to get tipsy or buzzed or sick from the drink.

The plum sake looked good, though it wasn't the type of traditional wine that he wished to drink with her. He would much prefer something a little more sweet. Letting his eyes scan the wine list again, he came across a rose wine made from sun ripened, sweet white grapes, blue roses, and honeysuckles.

Aoi Ai. He read the name of the wine with a slight curve of his lips. Blue love. _What an ironically fitting name for my female's drink tonight._ He thought as their waiter finally came over with a writing pad and a pen in hand.

"Hi, my name is Hojo and I'll be-" He stopped speaking for a moment and Touga's eyes flickered up to see what had caught his attention only to note that he was staring at Kagome with a look that could only be one of absolute hatred in his dark eyes.

Narrowing his eyes at the young man, Touga cleared his throat in what could be considered as rude in manner and automatically got the young man's eyes back on him. "Is there a problem?" He asked the waiter only to receive a glare before he replied.

"None, sir."

"I think you are lying to me. Must I speak to your employer about your manners boy?" Touga asked when Kagome reached across the table and grabbed his wrist, causing him to react instantly. His sudden shift in temperament going back to what it was before as she said.

"Please leave him alone Touga. H-Hojo and I are old friends."

Blinking at her downcast face, he sighed and then patted her hand. "Very well. But if he cannot do his job without letting his personal feelings get in the way..."

"Yes. I know."

"Alright then. I would like a bottle of Aoi Ai on ice. A rare steak and baked potato with all of the fixings. A large, house salad with ginger dressing. And another one with ranch dressing...make that enough to drown something in. She likes her food to swim before she eats it-" Touga said in an effort to get Kagome to react and look at him. It worked like a charm. She was so predictable it wasn't even funny. Especially when it came to his jokes. "I would also like the deluxe sushi platter with some eel with freshwater seaweed and orange fish eggs on top, crab California rolls, some salmon and shrimp. And a medium deluxe fruit platter with white and dark chocolate drizzled over the fruit. Kagome, would you like to place your order?"

Kagome squeaked and quickly lifted her menu to hide her blushing face as she mumbled out that she would like a medium rare steak with some mashed potato's and cooked carrots with a honey glaze, a couple of sour dough yeast rolls and honey butter and a glass of milk and a another of orange juice.

The second the waiter left, Touga looked at her.

Not just looked, but really actually studied her for any signs of distress due to the young human's male's reaction to her presence. He could see no visible signs of upset, but he knew that she was fairly good at hiding things. She'd have to be to pull a fast one of Sesshomaru just to escape him.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"I'm fine. I just never thought that I'd run into him here."

Touga made a humming sound but didn't say anymore about the unknown male since whatever part of her life he had been a part of, was long gone. Besides, he had things he needed to speak to her about before he popped the question. And if she was too upset about that damned male to accept, then Touga would personally take the human out and _beat_ him within an inch of his damned life.

But before that, he still had to give Kagome her new cards and things.

"Oh! Before I forget, we need to speak of some things. But before anything else, I need to give you these," Touga said as he dub into his jacket's inside breast pocket and pulled out a long white envelope that was folded in half and set the items on the table in front of her. She gave the envelope a funny look before glancing at him. A questioning look on her face as he said, "I finally finished the paper work to have Sesshomaru cut off and everything transferred over to your name. Those are your new debit/credit cards and the keys on the key ring are a spare key to the house, and the key to your new car."

Kagome was pretty much gaping at him now even though he was far from finished.

"I've also placed several of Sesshomaru's larger homes all across japan, on sale. However I managed to keep one or two to be used as vacation homes if you wish. On top of that, I'll be temporarily running Sesshomaru's company in your place as the new CEO until the pup is old enough to either take the reigns or...do something else with it's life. If by chance you decide you don't want the company, and the pup doesn't want the company, then I will sell it. Either way, you will never have to worry about being homeless, of going without for as long as you live. I will not allow it."

Kagome stared at him mutely, her blue eyes wide and she had a slightly shell shocked look on her face as she stammered out, "W-Wha? Why would you- I don't-"

"I know that you don't understand. So I will explain what I know that you need to know. But first, can you tell me if you know anything about demon law?" Kagome slowly shook her head no, causing Touga to sigh be fore saying. "Alright the long and short of it is this... What my son did to you was beyond brutal and cruel. He stalked you, isolated and held you against your will. He raped, beat, brutalized, and bred you and then abandoned you to some unknown fate. What he did was repulsive, and dishonorable as a male born to the noble class- he _knew_ better. And he still did it."

"He cost you your family. Your job. He ripped away any semblance of safety and security that you had just as he ripped away your innocence. And to make matters even worse, he forcibly marked you as his property. Knowing damn well that you are a person, a sentient being- he marked you and tried to strip you of your name, your will, your mind and rights to deny him the use of your body."

"I will not lie Kagome, if he had kept you any longer your fate would have been far worse than it has been thus far. Due to the mark, he would have had the right to sell you, bring in others sicker than himself- and you more than likely would have ended up dead."

"The only way to remove the mark and regain your freedom from him is to mate someone who is either equal to or more powerful than Sesshomaru. Which means that you must mate someone within his family. _My family_. Because only he and I would be able to truly remove the mark. I would not _dare_ force you to mate him when he has proven what a monster he is. I however as the only other male available, would be able to free you and protect you in ways that you cannot possibly imagine."

"Haven't you wondered yet just why it is that I- a total strange up until last night- am doing all that I am doing for you? Do you not realize how inu's react to such savagery being forced on innocent females?"

Kagome slowly shook her head no again and he gave her a slight smile as he said in the simplest terms. "It's because of my beast. From the moment I opened my door to see who was knocking on it at such an ungodly hour, and saw the state that you were in and smelled the scent of the pup- flesh of my own blood son- growing within you- my beast claimed you as mine. The only reason it hasn't shown itself was because we do not wish to frighten you. We want you to get used to both of our presence, gradually, as we court you."

"We- I feel the same thing that my beast feels. The need to touch you as often as possible, it can't be helped. Though you are not aware of it, you are physically starved for affection. And the pup...it needs to feed on the yoki of an Alpha male that shares the same genetics. I may not be it's true father, but my yoki will help it grow and thrive and bond us so that I can raise it as my own."

"Unlike my son- I find injuring females abhorrent. I would never lay my hands on you. Or hurt you purposely. I'm hoping that by the time that we mate you will know that enough to feel safe with me. However if you do not, there are options that will still make you my mate and remove the mark."

" One is mating with out sex. It can be intense, and some people even liken it to some really kinky vampire fetishes, but you and I would not have to remove our clothing to do it. I would simply have to bring you to climax several times and then sink my fangs into your skin where your neck and shoulder meet. I would have to fuse some of my yoki with you to mark you."

"I won't lie. It would be very painful if it isn't done right. However it would work if by the time Sesshomaru finds out that he has lost everything and comes scampering home, you still do not wish for intimacy. The second kind of mating is a true mating. It requires sex and in many ways would be similar in nature to the first kind of mating that I just mentioned. The only difference is that a little while after being marked, you will take on a few of my physical demonic attributes. I doubt that you will change much. But I know that your eyes will change some, you will gain fangs, and perhaps something with your ears..." He sounded a tad bit uncertain to Kagome.

But then again, she wasn't exactly paying attention right now. He had spoken so much about what had happened to her and what was needed, and what he was prepared to do for her and the pup that her head was spinning from the information that she was _actually_ getting dizzy, and just a little bit light headed from it all.

It was just as he was fishing the ring box out of his pocket that their food and drinks were being delivered, and he opened the ring box and opened it up to look at the ring for a moment before he said,

"I've been a widower for a little over four hundred years, so I don't know if I'm doing this right or not. Try not to hold it against me if I bumble this a little bit," Touga said as he reached out and took her hand in his and said, "Will you, Kagome Higurashi, do this demon the honor of-" He left his seat so that he could come around to her side of the table and kneel down on the floor. "Being my lover, my wife, and my mate for all of what's left of my days? Or at least until you kill me off for my vast riches." He tacked on in a teasing tone.

Kagome looked at him through glassy eyes for a moment before slowly reaching out and gently taking the box from him and laying it on the table, confusing him for a moment since in his head she was already wearing the ring and they were kissing.

But she probably startled him more when she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and practically launched herself at him, causing him to catch her in his arms as he fall back in an effort to protect her from injury as his back hit the floor and Kagome buried her face against his chest as he let out a low and slightly nervous sounding chuckle before asking, "So...is that a yes?"

She nodded her head. He felt her silken hair rub against the underside of his chin as she did so and smiled. His heart beating against his ribs as if it would like to come out and personally thank her.

"Okay. Let's get that ring on your finger and if you don't mind- I'd like a kiss for not dying of mortification for possibly ruining the proposal before we eat."

Kagome snorted and carefully climbed to her feet with his help and let him place the ring on her finger quickly followed by their first kiss.

It was a chaste one, carefully placed on his lips.

And it was by far one of the sweetest kisses he had ever gotten in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

The day after Touga's proposal to her, the both of them were mentioned in the paper. Or rather the headline was more along the lines of, **Multimillionaire Touga Taisho is marrying a Whore!** Which upon seeing Touga damn near went into a rabid fit of rage before calling all of the papers and asking some questions and threatening them a little bit until he finally got the name of the person who had gone to the press with such lies.

Turns out- it had been Hojo who had gone to the press.

And not long after finding that out, Touga had left the house after making sure that Kagome didn't know anything about the headlines (because he used the papers to start a fire in his back yard) and disconnecting his TV he then fixed Kagome a nice chocolate milkshake to drink with her lunch and then left the house after giving her a peck on the forehead and promising her that he'd return soon.

His confrontation with Hojo at Takasaki's steakhouse was both very public, and humiliating for the angry young man who had unwisely crossed him.

However after listening to some of the young man's rantings about his Kagome, he had come to find that Hojo was angry at her for no reason. It would seem that Hojo had once upon a time held quite a bit of affection for his Kagome. So much so that up until his damned son had come into the picture, the young man had been wanting to court his female.

Perhaps even mate her if things had gone well.

And though his son's venomous lies about his female were more to blame for this situation, Touga had give then boy an ultimatum. Go back to the press and retract the story, saying that he was a jilted ex-boyfriend, or _else_ he would call in She-who-must-not-be-named.

Of course, he hadn't actually had the time to get an answer from the young man before Kikyo came storming into the restaurant with his son trailing along behind her at a safe distance looking rather...er- _haggard_ and _upset_.

Stomping up to the two of them, the woman barely cast him more than a casual glance before she grabbed Hojo by the balls- literally. Right there in front of god and everyone! And growled at him in an impressive manner almost like that of an inu bitch would.

_"You had better explain to me right fucking now why you would dare drag my baby cousin's reputation through the mud before I remove your balls and shove them down your fucking throat!"_

Hojo blanched and began to stammer as Inuyasha stood next to his dad and looked at him with a somewhat perturbed expression on his face before asking Touga, "How is Kagome?"

Touga glanced at his son and gave him a slightly sad smile. "She's as well as can be expected given the circumstances and everything that has happened so far."

"Does she know about the papers?"

"No. They didn't even mention her by name, which is good. I don't want anyone in the field of journalism to get any pictures of her much less her name. That would only alert Sesshomaru to the fact that she's in the public eye and would bring him home that much sooner."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement as they both cringed when Kikyo reared back her fist and slammed it into Hojo's face, snapping the cartilage in his nose and sending an impressive amount of blood spatter towards them before she picked the guy up by the front of his shirt and then lifted him over her head and threw him into the nearest wall.

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha looked away from what could only be described as his fiancé's hellish temper tantrum. Seriously, it was like watching a wood chipper in human form going to work. It was just...that horrifically bad.

"She showed me a copy of Kagome's medical file when she got home yesterday. We also just came from the shrine and a nice sit down with Kagome's mom, grandpa and little brother."

"How did that go?" Touga asked curiously knowing that if Kagome was able to see and speak to her family again it may go some ways to helping heal some of the wounds that his son had caused her.

"Well, her mom and brother are completely horrified by what they read and stuff. However-"

"However?"

"Her grandpa is one of those old fashioned guys that believes if a woman dresses a certain way, speaks to men a certain way, or even looks at them and then gets attacked and beaten and raped and shit- that she obviously instigated the whole thing and deserved what she got." Touga looked at his son as if he wanted to kill something. And he probably did.

God knew that Inuyasha had barely been able to restrain himself when Kagome's grandpa had started spewing his hateful shit about his own granddaughter. Why as it was Kikyo had basically instigated a mutiny within the Higurashi family ranks.

Before they had left the shrine, Kagome's mother had told them that she _would_ be sending her father off and Kagome _would_ be welcomed back home if she so desired.

If she could forgive them, that is.

It was obviously more than Kikyo had hoped for when she had talked him into going to the shrine today. And the fact that the grandfather would be leaving the grounds made her and Kagome's mom and little brother immensely happy.

Neither male spoke for several heartbeats as Kikyo continued to beat the ever loving hell out of Hojo before Inuyasha finally sighed and excused himself to go pry her off of the young man before she actually accidentally killed him.

Once that was done he then dragged his huffing fiancé back to his father's side and then quietly congratulated him on catching a nice girl like his best friend/Kikyo's cousin, earning a smile from his father before he told them that he would call them once he wrapped up his courtship with Kagome.

And then mentioned that he expected to see them at Thanksgiving dinner, to which Inuyasha merely nodded his head and dragged his growling female out of the restaurant. Leaving a bloody and badly shaken Hojo on the floor, barely conscious.

And Touga alone to pay for the mess that his future daughter had made, before deciding to order some food to go. He wasn't sure if he'd feel like cooking later.


	18. Chapter 18

Several weeks after the incident with the press and Hojo, everything was back on course and his courtship of Kagome was in full swing.

Hojo had done as Touga demanded (probably out of self preservation thanks entirely to Kikyo) and had retracted his comment about Kagome's character. Stating that he was a jealous, jilted ex-boyfriend who merely wanted to make the woman's life miserable.

Erasing the stain that besmirched her character and allowing him to go ahead and continue his courtship uninterrupted. Which he had to say, was going quite well.

Every day he had small flower bouquets sent to his home along with rich and decadent candies, stuffed toys, jewelry- And yes, Kagome had cornered him and spoken to him about how much he was spending on her- though he understood where she was coming from, he had also explained that it was part of an inu's courting custom.

Which was only half true.

Gifts were a huge part of an inu demon's courtship of a female. And yes, usually expensive things were given as an token of the males esteem. However now, in the modern time- such displays were just a little more outdated and unwarranted.

Still... He had promised to only spend a set amount on jewelry for her and everything else would simply be used for flowers, candies and stuffed toys and dates.

And when that hadn't made her happy, they had both sat down for over five hours and strenuously negotiated the price until she had finally relented that ten thousand was all that he could use.

To say that he had been appalled by the small amount that he was expected to use on her courtship gifts and such, would be an understatement. Which is why he had been sneaking extra money and stuff here and there.

Another thing that had occurred in the past few weeks since their engagement was- he was happy to say- that Kagome had finally managed to gain about fifteen pounds, and her body was filling out nicely in all the right places. He had made sure of that fact personally by ambushing her several times a day with a nice milkshake or float to drink with her meals.

He had also taken her out a few days ago to a salon to have her hair and nails done. Which had been such a pleasant surprise for her that she had kissed him in gratitude before being taken back and sat down.

All in all the trip to the salon had lasted no longer than maybe an hour in a half. During which time Kagome had gotten a hair cut- a cute, just passed her collar bone length straight bob cut after which her bangs had been trimmed a bit so that they didn't fall quite so much past her chin.

After which her nails had been clipped, filed, buffed and painted a nice neutral pale pink as he had his uncharacteristically long hair shampooed/conditioned, and then brushed and cut so that it only fell just above his waist instead of down to the back of his knees while he caught up on all the latest gossip from the stylist doing his hair.

And by the time they left, he knew far more than he had ever wished to know about some guy names Yami-san being hung like a horse and sucking in bed.

There for a little while he had been tempted to ask the woman doing his hair if she had forgotten that he was a male and as such didn't wish to hear such things about other males, however his mortification and the fact that she had been wielding a pair of scissors seemed to stop him in his tracks.

A month in a half into their engagement- Touga sat down and asked Kagome if she wanted to get married in the human way before their mating.

She had merely smiled at him and proposed that they could always elope. Which he found he liked the idea of. However he didn't want Kikyo, his son nor anyone else (like her mother or younger brother or friends that she hadn't been able to speak to in the past six months or so) to feel cheated.

So he had shot the idea down stating that if they married, they would do it right.

And not long after that, they two of them had found themselves sitting down and pouring over various Wedding magazine's that he had gone out and gotten one day on a trip into town to allow Kagome to do some more clothes shopping for the winter.

So the entire time she had been finding clothes to get her through the winter, he had been busy doing his own thing. Cruising the baby stuff and figuring out what they would need for the pup, before he had gone to the book and magazine isle and began looking for something new.

He'd come across quite a bit, and as a direct result- his vault was almost stuffed to overflowing with new material to look though and read. He grabbed a few The Knot, Brides, Wedding Style, Get Married, and Town & Country Weddings- along with a few formal dress books and magazines.

And by the time he was done grabbing magazines and books- he had well over thirty books. Which was probably why Kagome had stared at him almost slack jawed when he had placed them all in the buggy full of clothing before wandering away to check out something else and somehow wound up in the women's bras and panties section of the store. Which is where Kagome found him once she was done.

Gaping at him slightly as he picked up a red bikini bra and pair of panties that looked like they were made of nothing but string. He held them up to examine them when he heard a familiar feminine growl and turned to find his mate-to-be standing there shooting a dark glare at him.

Dropping the items automatically, he had the decency to look slightly abashed, he stepped as far away from the display of intimates as his long legs would allow and then asked if she was ready to leave.

Later that day while he had been checking out some of the stuff in the magazines, Kagome had snuck up on him and looked over his shoulder at something and commented that the picture of the wedding flower display that he'd been checking out, looked rather nice.

So it had become a little bit of a habit for him to leave the books and such laying in his living room where she could see them if she wanted, and every day or so he checked to see if she had found something she liked up until they had both broken down and started spending a considerable amount of time pouring over the books and magazines in an effort to plan out a wedding.

Their wedding.

And with each day, their plans progressed more and more. So much so that all Kagome had to do was pick out a dress, some accessories and the flowers for the tables, displays and her bouquet and they would be set. He could call Inuyasha and Kikyo and give them a date, and tell them to spread the word.

But then, just as they were beginning to finalize their plans and were finally getting in a good place in their relationship where Kagome would occasionally like to cuddle up against his side during the evenings and even make out a little bit... the unimaginable happened.

Their time ran out.


	19. Chapter 19

Their time ran out all because of a phone call.

The two of them had been pouring over wedding magazines just like they had been doing daily for several weeks now when the phone rang. Reaching over absently, Touga picked it up without thinking t check the caller ID and was greeted by the word, "Father." In his eldest son's most pissed off tone.

Mentally smacking himself for not checking the damn caller ID Touga greeted his son back in a slightly strained tone. "Hello Sesshomaru. How is your vacation going?"

"It would be going much better if my money hadn't somehow been taken from me. Do you have any ideas about that?" Sesshomaru asked in a slightly mocking tone, knowing damn well that his father held power to strip him of his money, title, and everything else that he owned if he ever found out that he had done something to bring dishonor on their family name.

Like say- meeting his whore.

Though he was fairly certain that the little bitch wasn't capable of running to his father, he couldn't completely rule it out after getting a call from Naraku a few weeks ago stating the his whore had been MIA for over a month. Apparently the bitch had managed to escape the apartment that he had held her prisoner in before Naraku's men could collect her.

Of course this was an over sight that he and Naraku needed to take care of. After all, loose ends were not tolerated by any means. So as pissed as he was that his whore was running around wild and free made him, it was nothing next to the knowledge that his money was missing from his accounts.

All of his accounts. All of the fifteen different ones that he had set up years, and years, and years ago had been drained down to the very last penny.

As it was, he would barely have enough money to fly home, pay a cab to take him to his home so that he could grab his car and go to his father's to confront him.

"No, son. Sorry. I can't say that I know anything about that." Touga replied in a mock sympathetic tone as he glanced over at Kagome, his mind already going over what needed to be done before his son returned home.

He spoke with Sesshomaru for another minute or so before hanging up on his son and then turning to Kagome and telling her to run upstairs and pack an overnight bag with enough clothing and other stuff to tide her over for several days.

He needed to make a few phone calls before he came up to pack himself an over night bag.

It took him the better part of ten minutes to call his son and Kikyo and tell them what was going on and what was going to happen before the night was through. It was barely noon at the moment, and he should reach Tokyo by five, maybe five thirty pm.

After which he and Kagome would be checking into the hotel Fox Fire, run by his old friend Shippo. A fox demon that he'd secretly been in contact with since he brought up the topic of marriage in the human way, since he had planned for his friend to help him.

After which he and Kagome would be married within two hours of checking into the hotel, and after that he would mate Kagome thus ridding her of the possession mark.

Inuysha was fairly understanding of his reasons and sense of urgency and told him that he, Kikyo, and a few others would be packing overnight bags and joining them just for tonight's special occasion. Touga agreed that that would be better than simply running off and having strangers witness their joining.

Inuyasha also mentioned that he would see if Kagome's mom and brother wanted to come, but since they still hadn't managed to get rid of the old man making their lives hell, he doubted that they would be attending.

This time.

After which Inuysha managed to wring the promise that the next time he decided to marry Kagome, he better damn well do it right and have her mother and little brother present, from him before he hung up and ran out of the living room to go up stairs and pack.

Only to step into his bedroom and find a bag sitting on his bed, already packed for him as Kagome stepped out of her room with her own bag in hand.

Touga turned to look at her and saw an anxious look on her face and gave her a reassuring smile as he picked up the bag and started to walk out of the room when he almost forgot the pearl choker that matched Kagome's ring. He turned and went back to grab it, determined that she be given it to wear on her wedding day.

And once that was done and he had the box with the necklace neatly tucked into his bag, he then joined Kagome out in the hallway and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began to lead her back downstairs where he proceeded to grab his keys and wallet and then they left.


	20. Chapter 20

The moment that his father hung up on him, Sesshomaru dialed Naraku's number and waited for the spider to pick up. Naraku had been in the middle of making use of one of his whore's mouths when his phone began to ring, causing the kumo to go from close to cumming to frustrated that his release had to be put off.

Shoving the bitch that had been sucking him- off of him, he picked up the phone and greeted his partner who sounded non too happy at the moment as he quickly explained that he had reason to believe that their missing snuff film star was possibly in the hands of his father.

Which was interesting.

Well, as interesting as the fact that Sesshomaru had suddenly lost his wealth, title, lands, cars, homes, and everything else that he owned since Naraku knew enough about demon law to know that Touga Taisho- if he indeed had Kagome Higurashi in his possession- then he had either found a mate for her or would be mating her himself to remove the mark that Sesshomaru had forced on her.

Which is also probably where _all_ of his old friend's things had gone since everything was normally given to the victim of such sick and heinous crime to ensure that they would be taken care of all the days of their life.

The woman was alive, and Touga knew about her.

Sesshomaru was so fucked that it wasn't even funny. And yet...it amused the kumo greatly. So greatly that after Sesshomaru rattled off his father's home address and hung up, he sat back in his seat and laughed.

Dear gods! His woman had been in Touga's hands all along and was either mated or would be mated soon enough after Sesshomaru's call to his father. After which he wouldn't be able to touch her. No one would.

He would have to go back to watching his angel from afar and trying to his the jealousy festering within him from the knowledge of knowing that another male had taken what was his.

He didn't like the idea of that. He didn't like the idea of that at all, which was why he called his lackies to go over and see if they could confirm Sesshomaru's suspicions. And if they did, they were to wait for the opportunity to grab his woman and bring her to him to be taught her proper place.

Before she took her place at his side.

* * *

The trip to Tokyo took a few hours during which the time in their time in the car together was spent either talking to each other, listening to the radio, or talking about what they wanted for their wedding (planning out everything to the last detail) before finally Kagome fell asleep on him.

Leaving Touga to his own vices.

Which was helpful since it gave him some time to call up Shippo and see about turning one of the ballrooms in his hotel into an area for his wedding. To say that his friend was excited for him was an understatement.

Shippo was practically bouncing off the walls as Touga told him what they would need set up and gathered by the time he and Kagome reached the hotel in another two in a half hours.

This of course included someone to preform the ceremony, the papers that the two of them had to fill out, as well as some of the other things too.

And by the time he was finished speaking with Shippo barely thirty minutes later, the fox had the colors for the wedding theme (blue, pink, and white), the flowers that were Kagome's favorites (white tiger lilies, pink bachelors buttons and blue roses) and was already on the move, assuring him that he and his hotel minions would make their wedding as beautiful and memorable as possible for both himself and Kagome.

Knowing the fox like he did, he would tell some unlucky couple getting married today that they couldn't use the ballroom that they wanted, rip down their wedding decorations, and shove everything into a box and kick it into a corner somewhere.

So that it would be out of everyone's way. If he didn't simply claim it lost after burning it all with his fox fire, that is. Which is something that Touga wouldn't put past his friend one little bit.

Kagome slept through some beautiful scenery, and a stop at a gas station where he filled up the car and used the restroom before resuming the drive to Tokyo. And finally after a little over an hour in a half, he pulled up to the Fox Fire hotel to see him and his minions standing there waiting on them.

Parking the car directly in front of Shippo and his little group, Touga reached out and gently and shook Kagome awake as he opened his car door and said, "We're here."

Kagome twitched and slowly opened her eyes to groggily look at him, but Touga seemed to be MIA. Frowning slighty, she absently reached out and grasped her door handle with the intention of opening the door only to scream in fright when something large and heavy slammed into her side of the car.

Suddenly not sleepy anymore Kagome sat there with a hand over her heart as whatever had hit her side of the car- rocking it on it's tires from the sheer force of the hit- slammed onto the ground with a barely audible thud followed by laughter and several groans as she heard Touga's voice.

"Well that's what you get for kissing me, you ass!"

"Well I was just trying to say hello! You didn't have to throw me into the side of the car. You're poor fiancé was probably scared shitless." Another male voice said as a young man with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail appeared next to her side of the car.

"Yes I can see that," Touga said, feeling totally unrepentant for throwing Shippo after the little stunt that he had pulled. Besides, Touga was an honorable male. He wouldn't allow _anyone_ who wasn't Kagome to kiss him. "She looks wide awake now to me." He tacked on as he bent at the waist to look through the car window at Kagome's face.

Waving his hand at her, he motioned for her to come on out of the car.

But Kagome merely shook her head no. Causing him to sigh and walk over and start to pull her out of the vehicle himself. They had no time for her to be dragging her heels right now. He needed to introduce her to Shippo and then let his friend take her to find a dress and get her hair and make-up done.

Which he was sure would take an hour or so at the most, just enough time for him to check in and get ready for their wedding while he waited for Inuyasha and Kikyo to show up with some of Kagome's friends.


	21. Chapter 21

Shippo looked over the tiny little doll like woman-child that was presented to him by his old friend as Touga introduced them. "Shippo, Kagome. Kagome, this kitsune demon and idiot is one of my closest friends, Shippo. He own this hotel and is has been helping plan our hasty wedding."

Kagome didn't move, she didn't even seem to be breathing, really. Something that might have worried the two demons if not for the fact that she finally seemed to collect herself and gave Shippo a slightly strained smile as she said. "Hi."

Shippo gave her a slow smile as he reached out a gently took both of her hands in his and held them as he did his usual once over, whenever he met someone new. It was how he picked up small details. Details like...the fact that Touga's fiancé was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable and was trying to resist the urge to squirm under his gaze.

And then there was also the fact that she was pupped. Though her stomach was just barely beginning to show the signs of her pregnancy, making him think that the pup was either developing at a slower rate than normal or she had previous health issues that had affected it in some way.

He made a mental note to tell Touga to take her to the doctor and get checked out just in case. But later. Right now these two crazy kids were at his hotel to get hitched.

His eyes went back up towards her face, and paused for a moment when he suddenly saw the reason why Touga was so insistent on marrying/mating the girl. There, just barely peeking out from the collar of her shirt- was a possession mark.

Upon seeing this, Shippo's expression darkened slightly as he locked eyes with Touga's girl.

Now he wasn't stupid. Not by a long shot, he knew that Touga hadn't placed that fucking mark on her. For starters, he was too damn honorable. And secondly- he'd lost his thirst for power and conquest hundreds upon hundreds of years ago.

Not only that, but he was just too goddamn nice.

He secretly read Women's magazines for god's sake! And no, Shippo would never tell Touga that he knew that- the inu might spare him death because they were friends, but that wouldn't stop him from kicking his ass if he opened his mouth any.

Besides, everyone in the demon community knew that possession marks- when seen upon someone's skin- usually meant that it was forced on them by a rogue youkai. This was especially true when it came to the women that bore the marks.

And because the mark stripped them of everything but what their master allowed, the women usually wound up raped, abused, sold into prostitution until either their body succumbed to old age, injuries, bad health, illness or murder/suicide.

Forcing his expression for relax again, Shippo gave Kagome a kind smile as he said, "Well aren't you a pretty little thing, my friend is one lucky dog."

Kagome blushed a little bit at his flattering words and stammered out a quiet, 'thank you' as Touga took a moment to ask. "Have you started setting up the ballroom for the wedding?"

"Yes." Shippo said as he released Kagome's hands and let her drop her arms back to her sides.

"Which ballroom are we using?"

"The one with the dome stain glass ceiling."

"And the priest preforming the ceremony has been contacted?"

"Yup. He's already here. Last I checked he was eating something before the big event."

"Are there any photographers?" Touga asked, to be honest he had been debating on whether or not he wished this to be made public. If so- he had a stipulation. Any pictures of Kagome's face couldn't be leaked to the press. He would not have some greedy asshole undo all of his hard planning but letting his son see on the news that he had married Kagome.

Because then he would know everything and would likely try to pull something before he could be dealt with.

And that was something that Touga would not _tolerate_.

"There's one. I hired him since he's a friend of mine from my old school days."

"Is he trustworthy?" Touga demanded to know.

"I wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't." Shippo replied. To which Touga nodded his head before asking about the decorations, and everything else.

Shippo went on to tell him that almost everything was set. The flowers had been delivered to the hotel about an hour ago along with the dresses, the tuxes, the decorations, and the 'mood' music. The only thing that Shippo hadn't been a hundred percent certain about was what sort of reception to put together.

What foods and drinks would Touga and Kagome like? Or prefer?

When he asked, Touga looked at Kagome for a moment and then stated that they should have a little bit of everything with the exception of wine. Alcohol wasn't allowed due to Kagome's condition.

Not long before Kagome was dragged off by the kitsune, Touga went around the car and fetched the box with the pearl, apatite and white and diamond choker and handed it to Shippo so that he could slip the choker out of it's box and then took a moment or so to fasten it around Kagome's throat and then kissed her shoulder before walking off so that Shippo could do his job.

He needed to check into the hotel and send their bags up and then pick a tux and ready himself to greet his son and Kikyo when they arrived, which would be soon since he doubted that either of them would miss this even for anything in the world.

* * *

"Alright so- We have some last minute details that I just didn't feel right about since this isn't my wedding, so I want you to look at the flowers I got for a few displays. I got the white lilies and the bachelor buttons but there was next to no blue flowers- but I managed to track down some cool specimens that I thought that you might like. I got enough for two large displays, some smaller ones, your bridal bouquet, plus some extra to put in your hair."

"After that, I need you to check out a couple food dishes and see what you would like for the wedding and then you'll pick out your gown and put it on and then have your hair and make-up done." Shippos said in a rush as he led Kagome to a medium sized room that looked like a meeting room of sorts that was packed in one corner with flowers, and another with food, while some white/cream/ivory/off eggshell gowns of different designs all hung on a rack with a various assortment of accessories ranging from rhinestone decorated headbands, gloves, and veils.

Walking by the rack of dresses, Kagome barely paused long enough to fully scan it before she found her ideal dress and pulled it from the rack and laid it down on the table across from the rack. It was a breathtaking pure white Chinese style low collar, satin and intricate lace short sleeved top with a heart shaped opening just a little bit below the neckline, and a nice small dip in the back that barely went past her shoulders, with an empire waist, a floor length free flowing skirt.

She didn't bother with a veil or any other accessories since Shippo had collected some flowers to put into her hair. So she would just have that done when her hair and make-up was done.

Shippo stood a foot or so from her and watched her.

Noticing that she was picking things that were nice, yet would be less of a hassle to deal with. The dress was nice. And would definitely suit her. And while her back was turned, he picked her a pair of nice slip on white shoes with three inch heels since he didn't think Touga would like his pupped fiancé walking across a freshly waxed floor in stiletto's where it would be easy for her to slip and get injured.

That would be a sucky wedding in Shippo's opinion. And certainly not one that he wanted any part of.

By the time he had finished picking out Kagome's shoes to match her dress and turned around, she had already picked some blue flowers to go with the others and had even set some aside to be used for her hair and had moved on to the food and was taste testing each dish.

Frankly he wondered if perhaps she might be hungry, but after trying one bite of each dish she picked four of them and set them apart from the others and then turned to him and told him that they should have strawberry lemonaid to drink at the wedding, some fresh garden salad, and pasta salad to go with the dishes that she picked out.

And then requested some pitted black olives, peanut butter, chai spice, anchovies and cookie dough ice cream.

Apparently trying a bite of each of the food dishes that he'd set aside for her to try had indeed made her hungry.

* * *

Touga had just finished coming down from his suite wearing the tux that he had picked out for his wedding to Kagome. Deciding to go with a nice slate grey tux with a crisp white shirt and a slate grey tie, when Inuyasha stepped up to the desk and glanced over at him the second he noticed him and waved and called out, "Hey dad."

Causing Touga to smile as he walked over to his son and took a second to note that Kikyo and whoever else was supposed to be present was strangely missing.

"Hello Inu. Where is Kikyo?"

"She's..." Inuyasha started to say, off killing someone, however stopped himself and simply said. "Around." There was no point in telling his dad that she had probably beating the hell out of something right now.

Touga hummed but didn't comment. Figuring that it was probably for his own good that he didn't know anything about what Kikyo was doing. That way when she was finally put under arrest he could deny anything and everything.

Yay deniable plausibility!

"Who all did you manage to get to come?"

"Well, we swung by the shrine after leaving the house and asked Kagome's mom and brother if they wanted to come with, but the old man was being a pain in the ass so," Inuyasha reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a little square box and handed it to his dad as he said, "Kagome's mom sent those. Their some pearl earrings. The same ones that her mother wore at her wedding and Kagome's ma wore at her wedding too. She said it was a Higurashi tradition to wear them for good luck."

Opening the box to peek at the earrings curiously, Touga smiled at the antique fourteen carat white gold and two ivory pearl dangle earrings.

"They are very lovely, I'm sure that Kagome will love having them." Touga said as he closed the box and slipped it in his jacket pocket.

Inuyasha nodded as he finished signing in before turning back to his dad, "I thought so too. Her mom also wanted me to ask, if there's going to be any pictures? She was wanting some, is so. And I brought my camera to video the event just in case you didn't want actual pictures. That way she could have a copy of the video."

"That's really sweet of you, son."

"Tsk. Whatever old man. As for who came with me- I brought Miroku and Sango and Bankotsu since they all work with me on the police force and were also helping me look for her after Kikyo asked us to look into her disappearance."

"You mean that you and your friends were looking for her?"

"Well of course! Kagome is important to each of us. She helped me accept myself as I am. She helped Bankotsu get off drugs when we were in school," Touga looked at his son, his gold eyes wide and showing his surprise as Inuyasha continued. "I mean she straight up kidnapped him and held him hostage for two months. And trust me when I say that seeing him go through with drawl wasn't pretty. He hit her more than once and broke her things... But dad he's always regretted it."

"She helped Miroku and Sango hook up after both of them suffered some really heavy losses when both of their families died. She was there for Kikyo when she was younger- She's just like the sun. So bright and warm and cheerful. I can't imagine anyone being such an- an _sick motherfucker_ \- and hurting her like Sesshomaru did."

"I-I have nightmares about what happened to her now. Especially after reading her medical file. I keep imagining how scared she was, how weak he made her feel, and how horribly he hurt her. I keep imagining her screaming and crying and begging for someone to help her-" Inuyasha was becoming distressed now, his hands going up to pull at his hair in an subconscious gesture of anxiousness, however the moment he started to pull at his hair, Touga reached out and grabbed his wrists and forced his hands away and he shook him slightly.

"Snap out of it Inuyasha! What happened is tragic and never should have occurred, however- Kagome escaped. She's alive. She's healthy and sane, and still smiles and laughs. And tonight I will not only take her as my wife but my mate, and when I do- she will be beyond your fool brother's reach. I will see to her safety and wellbeing everyday from this day forward. Now stop _freaking out_ on me." Touga hissed as he slowly released his son.

Inuyasha took several deep breaths to calm himself and then asked, "Are you nervous about mating her?"

Touga _tried_ not to flinch at the question. Truly he did.

But as it was, knowing Sesshomaru as he did- he wasn't sure if an un-intimate mating would deter him from attacking Kagome and attempting to kill her. And he had promised that he wouldn't force her into something that she wasn't ready for because he didn't want her to think that he was the same as Sesshomaru.

Sadistic and cruel.

However as much as he was fairly certain that a true mating would protect her far more, he hadn't had the chance to bring up the topic while driving to the hotel earlier.

"Yes..." Touga finally said.

"Worried that she might not want a true mating?"

Touga looked away and tried to pretend to be interested in something else as Inuyasha chuckled softly before saying. "If she's as sane as you say she is- she'll want a true mating dad. Just be sure to ask her first and follow her lead if you feel uncertain about anything else."

"You seem very sure-"

"Dad! Trust me, Kagome is a trooper. If a true mating is what you both agree is needed to protect her and the pup- she'll go through with it. I know that you will take things slow and show her the right way to treat a lady."

His son had a point there. Kagome was a survivor. If going through a true mating just once this night was what they both deemed necessary- then he had no doubt that she wouldn't balk. And in return, he would treat her properly.

He would give her so much pleasure that she cried from it.

"You're right son, thank you." Touga said as he glanced around and paused when his eyes landed on a clock on the wall across the lobby. His eyes widening a fraction as he quickly shooed Inuyasha off to get ready and make sure that the others were ready as well.

He still had to do something with his claws and hair and he would be set to marry his Kagome in twenty more minutes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later-

Kagome had just finished washing her hands and face after eating a small snack, curtesy of Shippo and his wonderful kitchen staff, before she bothered to dress herself in the lovely form fitting dress that she had picked out. While across the room, an elderly woman named Kaede was making the flower arrangements for the wedding.

She had already made two large ones, and at least half a dozen smaller ones that had then been taken off to be set into place in the ballroom while she finished up arranging Kagome's bridal bouquet while snipping some of the stems on the small clusters of blue tea roses that Kagome had picked out.

By the time she was done, Shippo had snitched her shears and was snipping at the stems of a few blue roses while a couple of girls came in to do her hair, nails and make-up while Kaede put the finishing touches on her bouquet.

All in all it took less than three minutes for doll her up since there wasn't much in the way of make-up that Kagome needed to make her look good. Just some light pink eye shadow, soft pink blush and some lip gloss and the girl looked like she could give a much younger Carmen Electra and a majority of Hugh Heff's playboy bunnies a run for their damn money.

Honestly Kagome looked beyond breathtakingly stunning.

She looked downright _otherworldly_.

Especially once her hair was completely finished. Again, there wasn't much needed to doll her up. The women had thought that she would look good with some of her long dark hair pulled back and put into a bun while the rest fell around her neck, shoulders and back in gorgeous spirals.

After which the blue roses and some pink bachelor buttons were placed in her hair around the bun along with some sprigs of babys breath.

"Holy- _Wow_." Shippo said as he stared at Kagome with a look of absolute adoration on his face as he grinned. Damn but Touga was one lucky dog! Seriously, if not for the fact that the two of them were such good friends- he'd totally be trying to steal Kagome from the inu.

It didn't even matter to him that she bore a possession mark or was pupped. He'd mate her in a heart beat and raise her kid too. Hell he'd even volunteer himself for permanent diaper duty!

"Wow," Shippo said again as Kagome sat down for a moment to put on the shoes that he had laid out to match her dress. "You look amazing! Touga is going to drool all over himself when he sees you." Shippo said as she finally slipped on the second shoe and then sighed.

"Thanks." She said with a blush before asking what time it was as Shippo handed her her bridal bouquet as he checked the time on his watch and almost swore.

"It's five minute till show time. We should start heading over now."

"Alright." Kagome said as she slowly got to her feet and waited for Shippo to lead the way when he simply offered her his arm and asked,

"May I have the honor of escorting you miss?" Causing Kagome's lips to twitch slightly in wry amusement as she took his arm and let him lead her out of the room.

* * *

Touga stood in the ballroom waiting as patiently as possible for his mate-to-be to appear and looked down at his hands for what seemed like the millionth time in the past minute to check the length of his claws again.

And he had to say, Shippo's minions had impressed him when he had gone to them and asked for their help with shortening and blunting his claws for the next few weeks so that he didn't accidentally wind up injuring Kagome's- er... _feminine channel_ like his heartless asshole of a son had.

God knew that his son had scarred her body, heart and mind enough- he didn't want to add anymore new ones due to a simple oversight.

Still... Shippo's minions had been _very_ thorough. Clipping, and then filing his claws down to perfect ovals that barely went past his fingertips and then brushing on a potion similar to clear nail polish onto his claws to prevent his them from growing back out for the next few weeks.

And his hair- to be perfectly honest he had never in a hundred years thought that there would be another day where he wore his hair up in a high ponytail like he had back when he had been a lord during the feudal era.

"Alright, everyone is ready- The priest is..." He muttered to himself as he looked around and saw Kikyo had cornered the man going to marry him to her cousin and shivered before quickly abandoning the male to his fate. "The decorations are all in place-" He muttered as he scanned the ballroom, taking not of the tasteful flowers and other things that Shippo had put up to make the ballroom look absolutely amazing. Touga had to give the demon props- if he ever decided to quite the hotel business, he would do remarkably well as a wedding planner. "The reception area is fixed up and ready to go."

The reception area was across the same spacious ballroom that he and Kagome were to be married in. And while that usually wasn't the way of things, Touga suspected it had to do more with convenience due to Kagome's pregnancy. Which was fine with Touga since it seemed rather senseless to use two rooms.

Especially when one of the rooms was already claimed by him and the other was probably claimed by someone else.

Glancing around the room again, his gaze landed on the person that Shippo had hired to take pictures of the wedding. He had spoken to the male earlier before the priest and everyone else had shown up to wait on his bride. The male was indeed a decent sort and understood very well what was considered acceptable and what wasn't.

Touga also understood that the male was having some financial difficulty and was trying to get some extra money so that he could help out his two year old son who was currently in the hospital with a rare form of cancer. And was in desperate need of treatment so that he could get well again. Touga could understand where the man was coming from.

After all- if either Kagome or the pup ever wound up in the hospital he would do anything and everything possible to help them become well again.

Which was just _part_ of the reason why Shippo had hired him. The other reasons had to do with his trustworthiness and his professionalism.

Turns out the man was the owner of a rather decently sized photography business that often did wedding photos, anniversaries, birthday parties- and even occasionally did work for museums and even offered classes to school students interested in the same line of work.

So Touga had made a deal with the man.

He followed the rules that the inu had set about some of the photo's and the pictures that didn't have Kagome's face in them could be sold to the one of the local papers. After which Touga would wire five million dollars to the man's account to help him with his son's treatments.

The man had questioned him at first, disbelieving of the offer. But Touga was able to put his fears to rest and by the time he had concluded their talk and gotten the man's information- he was startled when the man practically launched himself at him and hugged him as he broke down crying.

Touga had held himself perfectly still, the scent of the male's relief and happiness mingling with the scent of his tears as he quickly pulled himself together and released the inu with several apologies.

Touga had merely shook his head as he walked away from him, understanding now why Shippo was friends with him. The two shared a common trait of launching themselves at others and doing weird stuff. Still, he was happy to help out if he could. And he was sure that Shippo would appreciate it as well.

Finally, his thoughts were interrupted by the lights of the room being dimmed as the wedding march began to play and Touga turned anxious eyes towards the door as Inuyasha and everyone else scrambled to get into place. And barely a minute later Kagome entered the room and stole Touga's heart all over again.

Ignoring the grins and happy smiles of their family and friends, the two only seemed to have eyes for each other as Kagome walked up to the make shift alter and took her place across from Touga as the priest opened his mouth to begin the ceremony only to be interrupted by Inuysha as he quickly dug out the box with the pearl earrings and presented them to Kagome.

"Your mom and brother couldn't be here today. So I was told to deliver these for luck." He said as she handed her bouquet off to Sango and took the earrings and put them on and then took back her flowers and thanked her friend as he reclaimed his spot next to his father and let the priest begin the ceremony.

And barely fifteen minutes later, Touga and Kagome were proclaimed husband and wife. After which, Touga reached out and grasped Kagome's wrist in one hand and then pulled her into his arms and gave her a fanged smile before claiming her lips with a tender kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!

Two hours later-

The wedding and reception had finally taken their toll on Touga and he had decided to finally end the festivities by making a public spectacle of himself by scooping his bride up in his arms and carrying her off to parts unknown.

_Literally._

Apparently he had been very eager to begin his wedding night and mate her. Not that anyone had minded any. They all understood the sense of urgency. Some more than others, still, no one commented as they slowly left the ballroom to go to their own rooms and settle in for the night.

Once in the elevator, Touga slowly placed Kagome on her feet and reached out to punch the button for their floor and waited for the door to close before he said softly, "You look beautiful, my Kagome."

She smiled up at him, tilting her head ever so slightly to look at him before telling him that he looked pretty good himself. Earning another fanged smile from him before he remembered that they still needed to speak before they consummated their relationship in the most sacred of ways.

He really needed to tell her what he thought and then he needed to ask her if she was ready for an intimate relationship. Though he hated himself for feeling like he was pushing her into this. He needed to make it adamant that he was certain an un-intimate mating wouldn't deter Sesshomaru.

The boy could be beyond stubborn. Especially if it meant that he could get his way.

He was so lost in thought that he completely forgot where he was until the elevator came to a stop and dinged a mere moment or so before the door opened. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he glanced down at Kagome and noted that she didn't seem nervous or upset.

Which perplexed him somewhat, but he supposed that not being nervous or upset was fine. He supposed that he would much rather have her enter into this calmly than stressed or hysterical anyways.

"Are you ready for this?" Kagome asked, the only hint that she was anxious was the slight catch in her tone as she spoke. But it was enough for him to pick up on.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Touga said in a low tone as they both exited the elevator and walked together towards their suite door. Once there, Touga took out the key and unlocked it and opened the door as he stepped to the side a little bit so that he could let her go inside before quietly following after her.

The room was impressively large.

Almost like a condo apartment.

There was a small living room (complete with a large flat screen TV, cable box, lamps, a couch, love seat, and recliner with little tables/a coffee table) a fully stocked kitchen with an island and chairs. A little dining room area was off to her right. And the bedroom was to her left.

From what she could see of everything, it was nice, clean, and immaculate. The furniture was tasteful, much like the rest of the suite.

Frankly, Kagome thought everything looked rather nice.

She was startled out of her musings when she heard the door to the room close and nearly jumped as Touga's arms slid around her middle, pulling her back against his body so that he could bury his face against her neck for a moment before he muttered, "Before we do anything, I need to speak with you. But first, I think a glass of wine is in order." As he slowly released her to go get them both a drink.

He wasn't sure about Kagome, but he was fairly certain that by the time they finished their chat his nerves would be completely and damn near, shot.

Kagome didn't bother protesting the alcohol he was going to give her since she knew that she could drink at least one or two glasses without hurting the pup. She merely didn't do so often unless she felt the need too. Not only that, but the fact that he was offering her liquor when he knew that she usually didn't drink, was kind of alarming as to what he needed to speak to her about.

Still...while he busied himself in the kitchen, she walked over to the couch and sat herself down and carefully arranged her skirt so that it wouldn't wrinkle when she saw a wine glass being held out to her from the corner of her eye, and stopped what she was doing so that she could take the glass from Touga.

She smiled at him and thanked him as she took the glass and then carefully set it aside on the coffee table as she asked, "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Touga was hard pressed not to down what was in his glass and simply grab up the bottle and chug it upon hearing her question, his anxiety spiking even further before he spoke. "I wanted to speak to you about your wishes on tonight's mating."

She tilted her head slightly and scrunched up her nose for a second before asking, "What about it?"

"I have certain concerns."

"Worried that I might freak out on you?" She asked in a half joking tone.

"No, not exactly. I am concerned about whether or not a non intimate mating will be enough to stop him from either trying to seize you in an effort to regain control over you or just plain outright kill you." Touga said, his eyes not quite meeting her own.

"Can he do that?"

"No. Not as long as you carry my mark. But that may not stop him. He's exerted his dominance over you for the past six months- he isn't going to give that up."

"Then he's stupid."

"No, he's arrogant and thinks that I will not do anything to him. There is a difference."

"Not much of one, still seems pretty damn stupid to me since you are the Alpha of the family."

"True. But he will likely be very angry, and wish to punish you for escaping his grasp."

Kagome was silent for a moment as she considered his words and felt her body start to shake a little bit in fear. If what Touga said was true then how exactly was mating him going to save her? Sure from what little bit she knew of inu demons- they were protective of their mates and pups and other female kin- and she knew that Touga wouldn't be idle and simply allow Sesshomaru to try something to hurt her. But still...where did that leave them?

Sighing the second that he scented her fear, Touga set his glass down and then walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his side in a protective gesture.

"I hate bringing this up. I hate to even ask this of you because I dislike thinking that you may hate me for it because you may not yet be ready- But I feel that I must. Kagome...will you allow me to truly mate you this night?" His words were soft, and filled with regret and sadness however they were not unexpected.

To be honest, ever since he had proposed to her, she had been thinking of this moment. But then she had also expected to have more time to get used to him and such before marrying him. And she also hadn't expected that he would wish to mate her quite so soon either.

 _Damn Sesshomaru!_ _He is such a bastard to ruin everything_. She thought angrily as she lay her chest on Touga's chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat for several moments before he spoke again, "I'm sorry Kagome, forget that I said-"

"No. It's fine. I'm not scared of you Touga, you've more than proven to me these past months that you are nothing like your son. And I was considering a true mating before all of this happened... I-I just hate feeling that we are both being backed into a corner with no way out but this."

Touga kissed the top of her head and gave her a slight squeeze before saying. "I know. The timing and everything sucks. But I would rather do this now, feeling like I do, rather than have him show up and try to pry you from my hands and whisk you away to parts unknown to suffer who knows what fate."

"I know. I just really, really hate him right now."

"I think I may need to join the club. I'm kinda hating him too."

"Alright then," Kagome said as she pulled away from him a little bit, feeling his large hand skim along the back of her dress, causing her to shiver slightly. "Let's truly mate."

He tensed for a moment, his wide citrine eyes flying to her face before he asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure, that your sure?"

She rolled her eyes at him before replying. "Yes." At which point Touga wasted no time grabbing her up and running into the bedroom and tossing her down on the bed.

It all happened so fast that she didn't have time to react, much less scream. All that she knew was that one second she was on the couch- and the next she was laying on her back blinking her eyes at Touga as he loomed over her staring down at her with eyes that were a reddish-pink color.

"My Kagome." He half growled, half purred as he leaned down and captured her lips. His eyes sliding shut in an expression of total bliss as he slid his tongue past her lips and proceeded to kiss her until he could scent her body's reaction.

She was becoming wet, her bodies nectar was gathering between her legs where she was just begging to be touched, teased, tasted and taken by him. Breaking the kiss with a low rumbling sound he nuzzled the underside of her jaw with his nose and kissed her there before moving slowly lower, scraping his fangs along her skin before her chocker got in his way.

No matter.

He wanted to mate her while she wore it and her dress both. So some sacrifices must be made.

"T-Touga I sh-should remove the dress-" Kagome squeaked as his hands settled on her breasts and began gently kneading, and teasing them and her nipples through the expensive lace and satin.

"You will not remove the dress." Touga said in a rumbling tone as he leaned down and carefully bit down on the area of her breast where he had felt her nipple peak, wanting very much to have it between his teeth so that he could flick his tongue across it before he tried suckling it through her top.

Kagome arched her back and cried out as he suckled her though her dress, a strained sound escaping his throat before he abruptly released her nipple to move on to the other and give it the same treatment.

Kagome bit her lower lip and made a keening sound that was music to his ears. It was so erotic and sweet and melodic that it excited him even more as he kissed his way down her torso while reaching down to begin to hike up her skirt. Eager to touch her bare skin before he tasted it.

Feeling the cool air kissing her the pale skin of her legs as Touga slowly exposed them to his touch, elicited a soft moan from her as she felt the warmth of his hands slowly trail up from her ankles to the inside of her thighs where they settled after he tugged her legs open a bit so that he could settle himself between them.

His clothed erection pressing against her core, making her shiver as he moved back up over her to claim her lips again while pressing himself against her more firmly.

She was so responsive to him and his ministrations that it didn't take her long to reach her first climax. Her body bucking underneath him as her hands reached up to grasp his shoulders and her juices stained his clothing. _A pity_ , He thought to himself as his beast rumbled in agreement.

He probably would have _liked_ very much to feel her nails biting into his skin and scratching at him if he wasn't still wearing his jacket and shirt. Purring as he held her trembling body against his chest he scented the air around them again and felt his beast almost completely take over his conscious mind.

The smell of both of their arousals hung so heavily in the air around them that it was practically drugging. He couldn't get enough of it. Especially Kagome's. He made sure to filter his scent from hers so that he could file it away in the back of his mind to remember.

That way the next time they were intimate after tonight, he'd know that she was feeling nothing but pleasure. And her scent wasn't thick with pain, or sadness.

Suddenly unable to wait to taste her sweet nectar, he laid her body back down on the bed and moved off of her so that he could remove his jacket and shirt as she still lay trembling and twitching from her climax. Once that was done, he moved back over to Kagome and slid what was still covering her wet sex up around her thighs and settled himself back into place as he slipped her legs up over her shoulders.

Kagome partially lifted her upper body up off of the bed to try and see what he was doing and was momentarily startled when she felt his warm breath on her. **_Down there_**.

Her eyes widened as her heartbeat jumped as her panties were removed a mere moment before Touga's tongue slid over her heated core, causing her to jump and cry out. He was merciless in his feasting of her flesh, licking, carefully and gently scraping his fangs over the swollen pearl of her clit before sucking while Kagome screamed and cried and begged for him to finish it. To finish her- _off_.

He pushed her over the edge... _repeatedly_ , forcing her to cum three more times before he removed his mouth from her core and then carefully removed her legs from his shoulders so that he could move his body back over her own and then grabbed her wrist and wrapped his arm around her and then rolled them so that she was on top of him.

Kagome lay on his chest for a few moments as he reached under her and freed himself from the restrictive clothing of his pants and waited for her to come to her senses before he finally reminded her that he couldn't do this last part for her.

She had to do it herself and take him into her body to activate the magic that would bind them together as mates.

Nodding her head in understanding, Kagome moved herself in position and leaned over a little bit so that she could take hold of his aching length in her small hand. Touga waited patiently as she rubbed the head of his cock against her to lube it a little bit so that she could take him a tad bit easier since he was a bit longer and thicker than his son, and just as Touga was certain he couldn't take anymore- she slowly began to sit on him.

She was so tight- it was shocking- given what she had gone through with his son, and yet her body had only a little bit of difficulty taking him. Her slick heat wrapping around his length and gripping it tightly, her muscles contracting.

Causing Touga's eyes to finally bleed to red completely as he reached out and grasped her hips in his hands and slowly began to pull her down on him as he carefully thrust up, forcing her body to take more of him as she shuddered and gasped.

Her hands moving to grasp both of his wrists as he helped her ride him as he growled and snarled in pleasure as he growled out, _"My lover, my wife,"_ He picked up his pace a bit, watching Kagome's tear stained face for any signs of pain and discomfort as he did so. His fangs lengthening in anticipation of marking her as his and binding her to him for all time. Finally just as she came again, a scream ripped from her throat- he struck- his fangs piercing the newly exposed skin of her shoulder since he had partially unzipped her gown without her knowledge.

Forcing his yoki into the wound, he quickened his pace even more, wishing to join her in nirvana as he withdrew his fangs from her skin once he had pumped enough yoki into her and finally reached his peak with a shout, **_"My mate. My_ _Kagome!"_**

Afterwards, Touga lay on the bed with Kagome laying on her side next to him, her unconscious body closely gathered in his arms while he took the time to occasionally lick the fang wounds on her skin and nuzzle at her damp hair as he softly purred with joy.

Finally, Kagome was his.


	23. Chapter 23

The moment that Sesshomaru and Kagura were back in japan, the angry inu had one thing and _only_ one thing in mind. Well okay that was sort of a lie- he had two things in mind. One was finally tying up loose ends concerning his whore. By finding her ass and handing her over to Naruaku to be killed as per their plan. And two was dealing with his father and getting his money and stuff back.

He said stuff, because when he had tried to have the cab from the airport drop him off at his home- he had found that he no longer owned the damned house, all of the locks had been changed, a new family was living in what had once been _his_ home. And to top things off his things had all been sold!

Every little thing from his clothing, he artwork and furniture; why even his fucking car collection had been whittled down to nothing!

It was such an outrage that he had barely been able to contain his anger and rage as he had climbed back into the cab and told the driver his father's address. And upon reaching his father's home Kagura had had to pay for the cab, making him feel even more pissed that his fiancé had to shell out the cash when it was the male's job to do so.

After that, he had taken their bags and walked up the porch to the house and pulled out the spare key that his father had given him years and years ago and let the two of them in.

Once inside the first thing that Sesshomaru had done was storm into his father's study expecting the male to be present to take his rage out on, but his father hadn't been there. And since he wasn't there... Sesshomaru had decided to get on his father's computer and check some of the documents and such.

The only trouble was, once he had found what he was sure was the documents taking everything from him- it had been password protected, and frankly Sesshomaru had no idea what his father would use as a password.

So he had tried going through it by a different route, however he had been locked out that way too. And overwriting the whole damn program would take far more time than necessary and frankly he didn't know how long his father would be gone before he returned.

Sighing, he turned off the computer and stood up out of his father's seat and walked out of the study to find Kagura to tell her that he was going to try and go to his office for a little bit when she walked down the stairs and asked him if his father had been dating someone recently.

Curious as to her meaning, Kagura had pointed him to the bedroom right next to his father's room. It was filled with feminine items. All expensive in one way or another.

But it was the scent coming from one of the shirts lying on the bed that had his undivided attention.

Snatching up the piece of clothing, he held it up to his nose and inhaled the all too familiar scent of his whore and felt his heart sink in realization that she had been with his father all this time, and his father had unlikely realized what he had done to her.

He had stripped everything from Sesshomaru and given it to the bitch and had either taken her someone to mate her and free her of his hold, or see her mated to someone else.

Ripping the soft fabric of his whore's shirt apart with his claws, his eyes turned red and he let out an enraged snarl before he set about destroying the room.

His whore would not escape his wrath. He didn't give a damn who she was mated to- she was his to destroy!

* * *

Morning was slow to come for Kagome and Touga, both of whom had been taking full advantage of their mating/wedding night after a short nap. After that Touga had woken his little mate several times to mate her again, making sure that he spilled his seed within her each time so that his scent would become a part of her body, overwriting Sesshomaru's own scent as well as changing the scent of the pup.

As well as having his seed overwrite the pup's DNA, changing it, and making it fully his.

Of course she likely didn't know this.

It was part of Touga's more primitive nature to do such a thing without his female knowing. Part of the reason for this- and he really wasn't joking here- had much to do with the pup being a constant reminder of Kagome's torment at his son's hands. And while he didn't blame the pup anymore than his mate did, his beast couldn't be trusted _not_ to attack it.

So overwriting it's DNA was all that he could think of to prevent something terrible from happening that neither his little mate nor his more logical self would ever forgive him for.

And aside from overwriting the pup's DNA he also made sure to change it's gender to that of a female since recently he had been picking up the scent of a male pup within Kagome. And frankly his son didn't deserve a son of his own.

He would likely kill it anyways.

Holding Kagome in his arms as he nuzzled her stomach affectionately, he couldn't help but be pleased that the pup as well as it's mother were now completely and utterly his. And then there was the fact that he rather liked the idea of raising a daughter this time around.

And he kind of hoped that the pup looked like it's mother and had the same beautiful blue eyes... He sighed as he laid his ear on her stomach and absently rubbed his face against the baby soft skin before turning his head to kiss her there when Kagome let out a breathy sound that had his ears twitching as he lifted himself up a little bit to look at her as she stirred.

 **Mate!** His beast nearly howled in glee as it attempted to take over again so that it could get to Kagome. Leaving Touga to take a few moments to mentally beat it back so that it didn't do anything dumb.

Like maybe have sex again right that moment.

Don't get him wrong, he understood where his beast was coming from. Truly he did. Four hundred years of blue balls was a terrible, terrible thing that would take more than a just few ruts with his little mate to fix, but that by no means meant that he wanted to accidentally fuck the poor female straight into exhaustion or worse.

He _refused_ to spend his honeymoon sitting by Kagome's bedside at the hospital.

Kagome made another sound, this time half moan/half groan as she slowly opened her eyes and said his name in a raspy voice. "Touga?"

"I am here."

"What are you doing down there?"

"Checking something," It wasn't a lie. Merely not the entire truth either. "Do you need anything? Food? Water? A massage?" He asked, the sudden instinct to care for his mate in her current vulnerable and exhausted state rearing it's head as he carefully removed himself from his current position to move so that he was looming over her.

His citrine gold eyes intently studying her lovely face.

Kagome swallowed, trying not to wince at the slight soreness that she had developed in her throat as she mulled over the question before deciding that a bath, some food and drink were in order. "A bath. Then some food and drink would be nice."

Touga nodded his head in understanding and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips before abruptly disappearing into the bathroom to run her a bath. It would take a few minutes for the tub to fill completely, and while the bathtub was doing that he left the bedroom to go rummage in the kitchen to get her something to eat and drink, and while there he got sidetracked by a small box sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen with a little note attached to it from Shippo.

Apparently he had snuck into the room sometime during the night and left it as a wedding present for both he and Kagome. The note saying that he had found something incredibly special that he recalled Touga speaking of many, many years ago.

And he had thought that Touga would want them back.

Setting the note aside, he slowly picked up the little box and opened it and had his jaw drop open in shock and surprise. There neatly nestled among the black velvet lining of the box was a pair of his and her wedding bands made of solid white gold, sapphires cut to look like crescent moons with little white diamonds scattered all around the top of both bands.

Reaching in he took one of the rings out to hold in his hand for a second, and felt the pull of the magic attached to the piece as well as the energy that his late father had left behind in the ring from wearing it for so many countless years before his passing.

Shippo had given him some great gifts over the years that the two had been friends- but Touga seriously doubted that any after today would ever hold a candle to his late parents wedding rings.

He would have to be sure to thank him, after he found out where he had found them since the rings had been stolen many, many centuries ago when he had still been a pup.

And with that, he slipped his father's ring on his finger and then placed his mother's on his pinkie finger for the moment as he grabbed up Kagome's food and drink and left the kitchen to return to his mate.


	24. Chapter 24

"Feeling better now?" Touga asked as he took the once full- but now empty plate from Kagome and picked up the towel that she had been using to dry herself with when she had gotten out of her bath and carefully began to dry her hair a little bit more after noting that the shirt that she was currently wearing, was beginning to get wet.

Unlike other women, Kagome could boast that she didn't have to do much in the way of cleaning herself, even after her thoroughly debauched activities with her mate.

She only had to clean her hair, face and rub her skin down with some nice softly scented soap and she was done. She didn't even have to shave anywhere. Her body was naturally soft and smooth to the touch. Something that others couldn't really brag about unless they had been born that way like she had.

Why she didn't even have hair _down there_.

Which she supposed was a plus given how much Touga enjoyed tasting her.

"Y-Yeah, I feel a lot better now." Kagome said, leaving out the part where she was still just a bit tired. She didn't want Touga to feel bad for desiring to be intimate with her after so little rest. Besides, it wasn't like their 'honeymoon' was going to last forever.

They would be leaving the room in just a little while to say goodbye to Inuyasha, Kikyo and the others so that they could all return home and prepare for the fight that was likely to erupt between Kagome, Touga and Sesshomaru. Then once that was out of the way, they had one more day to themselves to enjoy the peace and quiet before they had to go back home and face Touga's probably less than pleased son.

Especially after the phone call that he had gotten shortly after rejoining her in the bedroom while she was waiting for him. Apparently Sesshomaru had tried to go into work- which hadn't turned out well for him since he no longer owned the business.

Once Touga had gotten the call about what to do with the irate youkai, he had handed the phone to Kagome after quickly explaining that she now owned Sesshomaru's business and then saying, "Talk to your new boss."

After which he had handed his cell to Kagome and she had listened to the guy on the other end of the line before promptly telling him to either escort Sesshomaru out of _her_ new business, or call the police and have him arrested.

She didn't care which one.

There was no third option open at that time and whenever she had glanced up at her mate to see if he was hurt, angry or upset with her for ordering such a thing done. She had been stunned by just how weirdly _happy_ he had seemed to be about her order.

Shortly after that, Kagome hung up and barely ten minutes later the same guy had called back to let Kagome and Touga know that Sesshomaru would be spending the night in jail to mull things over and cool his head.

After that, things had settled back down to normal for the newly mated pair. Kagome had already bathed and was happily munching on her food, which she occasionally gave a few bits of to Touga inbetween small talk about what she wished to do while they were still technically on their honeymoon, after they saw everyone off.

Kagome had told him that she would like to do some holiday shopping and maybe get some stuff for the baby, and Touga had slowly nodded his head in understanding.

That was definitely something that the two of them could do.

Besides that, it was far more practical than he had expected. And it made sense. With Christmas less than a month away and the pup already being three months along, then getting some things for family, friends and the pup was something that they could definitely kill some time today doing.

Plus Tokyo had some really good places to shop.

Malls, shopping centers, boutiques, and the historical district.

He already had several things in mind to get for Kagome, as well as several things in mind for the pup. And then there was his sons (one of whom would quickly find himself flipping burgers for a living as well as being disowned) while the other could probably use a new gun or something to use on the job.

But the second he thought of that, he shook the idea off. Knowing Kikyo as he did, she'd somehow get a hold of the gun, file the serial numbers off and go Sesshomaru hunting...

After which people would be finding bits and pieces that had been shot off of his son all over Japan for months and months afterwards. Not that he would exactly be upset about that once all things were considered. But he really didn't want to have to hire a defense attorney to just keep Kikyo out of jail, plus set her up with an alibi.

And let's just face it- he was good at covering bases and shit, but he wasn't a god and he still made mistakes. Plus there was that almost impossible to deny impulse to mess things up just to put the crazy woman his son was going to mate, away.

He'd fight the impulse- if only to keep his son and mate from giving him grief.

But the damn thing would always be there nagging at him if he let Kikyo actually go after Sesshomaru and kill him.

Sensing the air in front of his face being disturbed, he blinked while reaching out and snagging Kagome's small hand in his own to stop her from waving it in front of him. "Please don't do that." He said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed both her knuckles and her palm before releasing her.

"Sorry, but you sort of checked out on me five minutes or so ago." Kagome said as she let her hand rest in her lap with her other hand.

"Ah, forgive me angel. I was thinking."

"About?"

"Thanksgiving will be in three more days. And things will be busy at home. Especially since it means finally confronting Sesshomaru."

"Okay..."

"So I was thinking, today we'll do some holiday shopping for Christmas, and then tomorrow we'll head home- And then before we get to the house, we'll go to the store and grab a nice thirty pound turkey, some stuffing, pie fixings and some other odds and ends and then when we get to the house... If Sesshomaru is foolish enough to say or try anything- I want you to take that damn turkey...while it's still nice and frozen, and hit him as hard as you can with it- in the balls. And if that grosses you out, then I'm sorry but we'll feed the crotch part of the damn thing to Inuyasha and Miroku. I'm perfectly fine with that. They might not be, but I am."

Kagome listened to him until he fell silent again before finally nodding her head at him as she busted out laughing at the mental images alone. They were hilarious!

However if she had bothered to look at her mate, she would have realized that he wasn't joking with her about this. He was dead serious.

He planned to get a fully frozen thirty pound turkey fully intending for her to use it as a 'possibly' deadly weapon.


	25. Chapter 25

An hour later-

After seeing everyone off, Kagome stepped outside of the hotel next to Touga with a blank look on her face. After realizing that he was perfectly serious about the turkey that he planned to get being used on his son- she had said something about simply blindfolding Sesshomaru and marching him out into the field surrounding the house to take a cannon ball to the crotch- which was probably the _absolute_ worst thing to say to the man, because the next thing she knew he had whipped out his cell and was making a call.

And after speaking to someone for several minutes, he had then hung up the phone and looked at her and gave her a creepy parody of The Grinch's smile.

After which he had started singing the song!

So the entire time she was getting ready to go down to the lobby to see everyone off, all she could do was listen to him singing, "Your a mean one, Mr. Grinch." Among other things as he too went about dressing and preparing for the day, not realizing that he was freaking her the hell out.

She _would_ have words with him later about his weirdness.

And while she was at it she was going to _forbid_ him to ever smile like that and start singing the Grinch song again too. Especially around the pup!

She didn't want it thinking that he was a total basket case growing up. God forbid the that the pup should ever decide to emulate his current behavior. If it ever did, she'd not only pull her hair out from stress, but Touga's as well.

Why even after they had left their room, he had still been alternating between humming and whistling the lyrics to the Grinch song that he didn't know as he slipped an arm around her slender shoulders and led her out to do the Christmas shopping that she had wanted to do.

There were quite a few places to go within walking distance, so he wasn't terribly worried. They could get whatever caught their fancy and if it just so happened to be a big item- it could be shipped to their home. Where as everything small and carriable, could be brought back to the hotel and taken home when they left tomorrow.

They walked together through the crowded streets until coming to a small-ish two story mall that covered about half a mile. And seemed to have everything from a few dozen really nice cafe's and restaurants, to clothing, boutiques, shoes, jewelry, two bookstores, a toy store, and several other kids stores.

Walking up to the main entrance Touga pulled the door open and held it for her so that she could go in before him and quietly followed after her once she was inside.

Walking through the door of the small-ish mall was much like stepping into another world. Or at least Kagome thought so. There were places to eat, and shop all over!

Frankly she didn't know where to start.

Looking back at Touga, he must have been able to sense her conflict, he looked down at her for only a moment before grasping one of her hands in his and then began to tug her along behind him as he made a beeline for one of the stores.

It was a clothing boutique, and Kagome could tell once inside of it that everything there was expensive and tasteful. Which suited Touga just fine. Where as she would have been happy with a mere Hot Topic or something.

Sighing as Touga led her over to a clothing rack, she stood perfectly still as he glanced at her and then began to go through the shirts, jeans and dresses hanging up on their displays.

He found her five dresses, all of them different in color, length, material, and design. Some heart shaped lace up bodice, neckline shirts with soft leather belts that were also lace up- to wear during and after her pregnancy. Several pairs of jeans, and leggings. Several cashmere sweaters in red, black, lilac, aqua, azure, sapphire blue, emerald, mint, teal, pink, cream, peach and white.

Three dress shirts, several halter tops to wear after her pregnancy, and at least a dozen really slutty mini skirts that upon seeing in his hands, Kagome's face turned a nice shade of pink and she just had to walk away before she embarrassed herself and her mate by shouting at him for daring to think that she'd ever wear something so indecent.

Not long after browsing the accessories for some of the outfits and finding some really nice sterling silver stuff- Touga paid for the stuff and then collected his mate who had finally managed to loosen up enough to check out some of the stuff on the clothing racks and had a couple of nice shirts and some accessories in her hands for her mother and Kikyo and Sango.

He waited patiently until she managed to wander over to the counter to pay for her items before finally leading her out of the store with both of their bags in hand and began to systematically go through every shop in the mall, starting with the bookstore.

Where Touga managed to actually _lose_ Kagome four times while she searched out some books for her little brother and some books on myths and legends as well as some children's fairy tails and nursery rhymes, and some romances for herself to immerse herself in once she was back home again.

After which Touga pulled a disappearing act himself and slipped into the nearest jewelry store while Kagome moved on to another clothing store and was looking in the men's wear when he finally reappeared again carrying a few more bags.

Once she had purchased what she had found for Touga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu and Shippo- they left the clothing shop and decided to head into one of the baby shops.

Walking around the store with a basket full of diapers, wipes, bottles, formula, rattles, bibs, and other things baby related- Touga trailed along behind her doing a majority of the heavy lifting when she went back and doubled the diapers, wipes, and other things. Making sure to grab several different things so that they would have plenty to fall back on if the pup decided to eat something or lose it.

It was while they were checking out the baby clothing and such that Kagome finally turned to him and said that she didn't know what to get because she didn't know the pup's gender.

And Touga, in his slightly subtle way, held up a finger as he slipped passed her and walked over to a rack of little girl's onesies and then walked back after picking a cute little outfit with purple and pink butterfly print on it and handed it to her.

"A girl? We're having a girl? Seriously?" Kagome asked, sounding close to tears.

Touga nodded his head, not really trusting himself to speak as he watched her face carefully to see if she would react to the news in a negative manner. He really hoped that she didn't. He, himself was actually looking forward to having a little onna in his home.

Making mischief, pestering him to play house or dress up with her and wrapping him around her teeny tiny little finger.

Plus there was literally nothing that he could do to change the pup's gender back to that of a male. And he wasn't even sure that he would change it back even if he knew how. It just felt wrong to him.

Kagome took several moments to collect her thoughts before finally laughing at something that she seemed to find amusing, causing him to cock his head and ask her what was so funny only for her to reply, "We're having a girl. And knowing the sort of father your going to be- she isn't going to be able to date until-"

"She's a million years old." He finished in a deadly serious tone.

"But won't she be long dead before then?"

"Yes," Touga said as he slipped an arm around her shoulders and leaned down a little bit to say softly close to her ear. "And we'll have been long dead as well. Which means her dating will not be an issue for us. _Period_."

Kagome laughed at him and told him that he was just evil, earning a nice fanged grin from her mate before they resumed their shopping for their little princess.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Touga rolled out of bed with a wide yawn and sat on the edge of the mattress as he looked over his shoulder at his mate who lay sleeping on their hotel bed in nothing but a tangle of bedsheets, with a great deal of affection and love as he went about getting up and then getting dressed.

Today they were returning home, despite his instinct telling him not to even bother, but he was currently ignoring it considering that he still had much to do to rid his mate of his foolish son's attention. And to rid himself and his bloodline of the stain of his son's existence.

Now that may sound a lot like he was planning to kill his son, and perhaps in a way he was. However he was going to do it without actually killing him unless Sesshomaru gave him no other choice. And even then, death would be far too kind a punishment for his son.

No- he had something much...more _cruel_ in mind.

Aside from stripping his son of his business, his homes, his expensive cars and all of his money; he had been into contact with a few- very disgustingly perverse people desperately in need of a new toy.

What better way to punish his son than to give him a taste of what it was like to be bound to someone via a possession mark, than to _actually_ have one placed on him stripping him of his rights as a person, and his name.

Touga figured that serving as a fuck toy for the next ten to fifteen years just might change Sesshomaru's perspective about what he had done to Kagome. And if by the time his time being marked as a possession was up and he was truly repentant- then Touga would have no problem welcoming him home.

But only if he finally realized just how _badly_ he had wronged her.

Until then, while he was in the service of his master- Sesshomaru would be considered dead by Touga and the rest of the family so that he would have no where to run to if he _dared_ to try and run.

In the meantime he needed to finish dressing and start packing everything bought yesterday, into the car. The bags would be the easier things to pack away, however the little light cherry wood crib with the cute mermaid carvings on all four sides would be among one of the biggest and heaviest items he needed to load up.

So he'd probably take it down first along with some of the books, and toys.

Everything else could either be packed into the trunk of his car on top of it or somewhere in the back seat.

Pulling on a shirt and his jacket as he slipped his shoes on, Touga wandered out of the bedroom to begin his work when his cell phone rang. Deciding for once to check the caller ID since Sesshomaru had been calling him off and on to cuss him out (which is why he had been ignoring his phone since yesterday morning after Kagome had his son tossed in the slammer just for funsies) he noted that the caller was Inuyasha and quickly answered.

"Hello son."

"Hey, I know that you and Kagome are probably still at the hotel right now, but since I usually show up a day or so before thanksgiving I thought I'd let you know that I'm on my way over to the house. The locks haven't been changed yet right?"

"No son. I didn't bother since you tend to lose the spare keys that I give you."

"That and you wanted his highness Fluffy to show up there thinking he was safe."

Touga smirked despite the fact that his youngest son couldn't see it as he agreed, "Yes, there is that too."

"Cool. I can't wait to see what you have in store for the son of a bitch."

"Hn. If you say so. Stay out of trouble until I get back and say nothing of Kagome."

His son snorted into the phone as he closed his car door after placing some bags in the back seat. "I won't have to say anything to him about Kagome dad. You're marriage is in the paper, on the news, everyone is wanting to know just who it is that you tied the knot with. Not only that but if Sesshomaru has already been to the house..." _Then he already_ _knows._ Went unsaid, though Touga got the idea and swore softly.

"Well hell, that's one piece of ammunition that I can't use against him." Touga growled out, suddenly feeling pissed that the sanctity of his home had been violated by the monster that was his eldest son.

"Well pop, if you can't use Kagome's appearance in your home and life against him- then fuck with the bastard another way. He likely still thinks that Kagome is nothing but his whore- use that against him and humiliate him. If you have to do her in front of her and point out the differences between you."

Touga took the phone away from his ear for a moment and just stared at it as he mulled over his son's words. _Oh but_ _that would piss Sesshomaru off_. To see what he considers his property loving being taken by him. Telling him how much she loved him and his cock.

Making his son feel anger and rage upon knowing that nothing he could do in a million years would ever elicit such a reaction from Kagome.

It would be a huge blow to his pride as a male. Especially since he would feel emasculated and pathetic.

And while Touga didn't mind that much, he wasn't a hundred percent sure that Kagome would appreciate it. He felt himself being pulled in two different directions on this.

His primitive side was loving the idea, but his logical side didn't wish to put Kagome through that. Because doing so would seem as if he were doing nothing more than using her or vice versa and he knew that she wouldn't like that. _Not_ _one little bit_.

However he told Inuyasha that he would speak to Kagome about it and get her thoughts on the idea before he actually did anything and then quietly said goodbye to Inuyasha and then hung up the phone and then resumed his task figuring that he had maybe an hour or so before Kagome awoke.

And he needed to get as much as possible done in that time frame since he didn't want his little mate carrying anything unless it weighed no more than a feather.


	27. Chapter 27

Several hours after leaving Tokyo, and driving in relative silence for half of the return trip home, with the exception of the slight conversation outlining what Inuyasha had said to Touga about how to handle the confrontation with Sesshomaru once he, Kagome and Sesshomaru were all face to face.

Shortly after which, Touga became fairly certain that Kagome was going to murder both of his sons.

Seriously, Inuyasha's suggestion had gone over about as well as a nuclear bomb being dropped in the middle of a highly populated area. Kagome was just that _pissed_ about the suggestion.

And it wasn't that Touga couldn't understand how she felt.

 _He did._ He understood very well.

He understood that she found such a suggestion as humiliating and degrading, not just for Sesshomaru- she had made it clear that she had no problem with putting him in his fucking place- but herself as well for being subjected to such an action. Her words, not his. Still, he understood where she was coming from and told her that he wouldn't do that to her if she felt that way.

He had no desire to cause distrust or discontent between himself and his mate, especially so soon.

So he would shelve the idea for now and after they got home and he found Inu- and obviously told him to run for his life- then he and Kagome would confront his son while they waited for one of the people that Touga had contacted to come and collect Sesshomaru.

Finally after returning to the city, and stopping by the grocery store to grab everything they would need for thanksgiving. Touga kind of made a game of which turkey he should get for her to throw at Sesshomaru and hit him in the nuts with. The thirty pound one.

Or the forty pound turkey!

Of course when he had asked Kagome, she had merely looked at both birds with a horrified look on her pretty face before slowly backing away from him and then turning and walking away while hiding her face to keep him from embarrassing her.

And yet while shopping for what the y would need for the holidays- he still managed to do just that. Deciding that choosing between one turkey was simply too hard. So he got both of them and dumped them in the buggy once he found her, commenting on how now they had his and her turkeys to bust Sesshomaru's balls with. Earning several startled looks from some of the various shoppers near them, and causing Kagome to threaten to cut him off.

From sex. _For six months_.

Which was naturally, to him, a very cruel and unusual punishment. And not one that he was willing to put up with, so for the time being he shrugged it off an walked away to complete his half of the shopping in the hopes that she'd calm herself down by the time they either left or got home.

Until then, he'd simply keep his mouth shut and say nothing else to anger or upset her further since there was bound to be enough of that going on once they were home.

* * *

Inuyasha was having one fucking bad day.

Which started out decent enough, however upon showing up at his pop's home- the shit had kinda hit the fan. The moment that his car pulled up, Sesshomaru came storming out of the house in a royal snit about something and had cornered him and began trying to intimidate him and Kikyo into telling him where Kagome was.

Naturally his tactics to find out where Kagome was and who she was with didn't work since he knew that if Sesshomaru found out who she was with and where- he would make some sort of half assed attempt to take her back from their father.

Which wouldn't work since their pop's would kill Sesshomaru if he so much as laid a claw on Kagome.

But it didn't stop them from arguing, nor did it stop his brother from trying to lock them out of the house, after which Kagura kindly let them in and then disappeared to go shout at Sesshomaru for acting like a big ass baby. Causing Inuyasha and Kikyo to exchange a look, wondering if she even knew anything about Sesshomaru's activities for the past nine months. And decided to ask her about what she knew later, just in case, before they went upstairs to find an empty room.

And that was when Kikyo had come across Kagome's room.

The door had been slightly ajar instead of closed like Kagome would usually leave her bedroom when it wasn't in use. Of course they knew that there was always an exception. Like if a certain bastard was on the move and she had needed to move quickly.

However in this case, both seriously doubted that she had left the door open even with the need to move quickly. And once they had looked inside of the room... Inuyasha's blood had frozen in his veins as he took in the broken furniture, and other various things.

But what had sickened him the absolute most. Had been the smell.

The smell of his brother's essence clinging to random items of clothing, jewelry and so on. Even what was left of the bed and mattress had his damn scent all over it!

His gold eyes darkened to bronze in anger as he realized what his brother had been doing despite the fact that he no longer had Kagome in his grasp, he was still trying to maintain his claim on her by tainting everything that had been in the room.

"Yasha?" Kikyo asked, her tone slightly shaky as she caught the frightening look on his face.

Glancing over at her, Yasha said nothing. Choosing instead to simply take her by the arm and lead her out of the room and close the door behind him.

Sesshomaru's attempt to maintain him claim on Kagome was null and void with her mating, and if his brother didn't watch himself- especially after his pop got home with his little mate and found her room in shambles- then Sesshomaru just might wind up _missing_ a piece of his anatomy that he deemed very important.

Since his dad was likely going to rip it off of him and leave him to bleed out for what he had dared to do to Kagome's room.


	28. Chapter 28

"I can't believe that you got both turkeys." Kagome said for like the tenth time in so many minutes since they had left the grocery store, causing Touga to glance at her out of the corner of his eye and grin for a second before carefully blanking his expression again.

As much fun as he was having razzing his mate in such a fashion and riling her up a bit- he needed to get back to business. And that meant finally getting his head back in the game.

Sesshomaru was probably out of jail by now and back at the house, which meant that he was going to be meaner than a rattlesnake being poked in the eye with a stick and he's going to be out for blood.

Both Touga's and Kagome's.

Which means that whatever happens- he won't be able to leave Kagome alone for any reason while his son remains under his roof. He'll have to move her things into his room (which was fine since she would be sleeping there now anyways) but aside from that, he wouldn't be able to leave Kagome's side for any reason whatsoever. Not even for a moment.

Especially since a moment could mean the difference between life and death.

For her and for the pup.

Which meant that the two of them were likely to wind up in some very, very awkward and less than endearing situations. Like the whole bathroom thing.

While he didn't exactly like the idea of dragging his mate into the bathroom with him while he needed to take a dump or something- he didn't seem much of a way around it. And that wasn't exactly the sexiest thing in the world that he wanted on his darling little mate's mind when they went to bed at night.

Hell it wasn't even the kind of thing _he_ wanted on his mind when they went to bed at night.

It was downright mortifying. And for good reason.

Such things should be done...alone in the comfort of one's own bathroom. Not as a group. It was simply too embarrassing.

 _Oh his son was going to pay_. Touga thought as he gnashed his fangs together in anger. Sesshomaru would be lucky if he didn't decide to paint the pup's nursery walls red with his damned blood. And make a few hand carved toys from Sesshomaru's bones.

Sighing Touga finally decided to quiet Kagome so that he could speak with her on what needed to be done once they were home, and facing his eldest son. "Kagome, I need you to listen to me and listen well. When we get home- I'm going to need you to stick as close to my side as absolutely possible. Sesshomaru is likely already out of jail and back at the house, and he'll be out for blood. Both yours and mine." He looked over at Kagome and noted that her expression was oddly blank. The only real indication that she felt any inkling of fear was the widening of her lovely neon blue eyes.

Not even her scent or the beating of her heart seemed to change nor did her breathing pattern.

Narrowing his eyes for a moment, he wondered if he should ask her how she was managing _that_ particular little trick, but then decided against it. Knowing that it was probably just one of the many things that she kept to herself just in case she once again fell into dire straights.

Besides, despite the fact that they were mated now, she was entitled to her little secrets. As long as it was nothing big that he needed to know of. Like another mate or any bastard children that just might come out of the woodworks- he would wait until she wished to tell him how she managed to pull off such an interesting trick while in his presence.

"And because he's going to be out for blood, I won't be able to leave you alone for even a second or he will _hurt_ or quite possibly manage to _kill_ you and the pup. So that means that we'll be stuck to each other like glue. Where I go, you go and vice versa. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded her head a bit as he reached out and slipped an arm around her so that he could pull her up against his side, or as close to it as the seats and the seat belts would allow so that he could comfort her while he had the chance since the driveway was coming up.

"I know that it's something that worries you, little one. And that wasn't my intention. I merely wished to warn you instead of allowing you to enter into the fray blindly. Doing so would have gotten you hurt or worse. Now that you know what to expect, I'd rather speak of more pleasant things."

"Like what?"

"Like Christmas. How would you like to spend it? Would you like to get a tree, decorate it and the house, or do something else? Who would you like to invite to spend the holiday with us? Have you gotten all of the presents that you wanted to get for everyone?"

"That's a lot of questions. I'll have to think on most of them. But I think spending the holiday at the house would be nice. With just close family and friends. As for the presents...I still need to pick out some things for you, Inuyasha, Souta, Miroku and a few others. And maybe a few more things for mom and Kikyo, Sango and the baby."

He snickered softly in amusement before asking, "So... you want a few more trips into town to shop?"

"I guess."

"I see. And I suppose that you plan to turn me into a pack mule for that as well."

"Nah, I say we call Yasha and the other guys and let them earn their stuff."

Touga laughed at that as he subconsciously tightened his hands on the wheel until his knuckles were practically white as he turned the wheel to direct the car onto the driveway to his home. His good humor suddenly fled and his blood felt as if it were frozen in his veins as even from this distance from his home he made out the white, mussed form of his pissed off eldest son standing on the porch of his home, waiting on them.

Sighing, he abruptly released Kagome so that he could reach back behind his seat and dragged out one of the turkey's and dangled it in front of his startled mate's eyes as he said, "Don't forget to take your turkey and aim low. I want to see the shit head bleeding and crying."

Kagome blanched a little bit, but took the frozen bird from him as he pulled into his usual spot in front of the house and didn't even bother to park the car before the passenger door was ripped off and Sesshomaru was in her face. Causing Kagome to act on instinct as he took a hold of her arm and tried to drag out of the vehicle at the same exact moment that she swung the frozen turnkey and hit him as hard as she could in the face.

There was a sickening crack and blood as he abruptly released her arm and howled in pain and rage just loud enough to draw everyone inside of the house outside.

And once there- Inuyasha sprinted across the short distance between the house and the car and quickly placed Kagome behind him as Sesshomaru growled out, ** _"You bitch! You fucking whore! How dare you strike your master!"_**

Kikyo slipped her cell phone out of her pants pocket and pulled up a recording feature on it and pressed the button to record what was happening just in case they would later on need it. While beside her Kagura paled upon hearing Sesshomaru's words.

"Kikyo, did I hear Sesshomaru right? D-Did he refer to himself as that woman's master?" She asked in a slightly shaky, and horrified tone as she watched her fiancé get tackled by his father who was snarling at him. The markings on his face had gone jagged and his eyes were blood red as he laid into his son while Inuyasha hung back and protected a crying Kagome as Touga buried his lengthened fangs in his son's throat and shook him violently as if he were trying to rip it out.

While Sesshomaru snapped and snarled and clawed at his father in an effort to try and free himself.

Kikyo shot the woman a quick calculating glance, taking note of her expression and the ghostly white parlor of her skin. "You mean that you didn't know?" She phrased it as a question just in case. But when Kagura slowly shook her head no, Kikyo was inclined to believe her.

"I-I didn't know. Do you honestly think that I would have stayed with someone so sick minded if I had known?"

"One can never tell about others Kagura." Kikyo said as she continued to record Sesshomaru's downfall on her phone. And when she was done, she'd be sure to send it out to her friends at the police station and then to the local press.

One way or another- the son of a bitch was going down.


	29. Chapter 29

Sesshomaru was roughly dragged through the front door of his father's home, by his hair, after his father had taken the liberty of slamming his face, head and torso into every rock, and piece of thick sturdy wood on the way up to the porch steps, where his father had then kicked his legs out from under him and dragged the enraged inu, kicking, and snarling, up the steps after wrapping his long hair around his neck and tying it into place like a noose.

Causing his eldest son to choke as he was dragged into the house and down the hall to the study where he was then tossed into the room, locked in- and placed behind one of his father's many, _many_ barriers to prevent him from escaping. As Touga then turned on his heel and walked back towards the door to his home to collect his distraught mate.

Passing by Kikyo and Kagura on his way out, he noted that Kikyo had been using her phone to record his son's attack against his mate and inwardly agreed that it was necessary to have proof of his son's crimes aside from just Kagome's testimony and medical records.

Though those were damning in their own way, if Sesshomaru forced him to drag him into both the demon and human courts to hash things out- then proof of today's events, the reason behind his attack on Kagome in his own words would more than condemn him.

Walking briskly down the steps and crossing the small space between himself and his mate, he saw his son had his arms wrapped around her and her face was practically buried in his shirt as she sobbed. Each sob that escaped his little mate, tore at Touga's heart.

Truly it did.

It was partially why he had been enraged enough to sink his fangs into his son's throat and try to rip it out. Just as it was partially why he hadn't bothered to clean the blood from his lips or his chin and neck. Comforting Kagome was the only thing on his mind right now.

Well that and possibly throttling Sesshomaru and beating him within an inch of his life.

It was such a shame that the pup hadn't been born already. If she had, he would have bound his son's power to his human form and made him weak and helpless so that he could let the pup use him as a chew toy.

Of course he doubted that Kagome would agree to let him do such a thing, especially when it involved their pup. But an inu could dream of some nice, gory carnage right?

Reaching out, he carefully took Kagome from his son and pulled her against his chest and just held her as she sobbed. Making crooning sounds as he gently rubbed her back with one hand, Touga glanced over at Inu for a moment before finally saying, "Come along little mate, I want you to lie down a bit and rest and try and take your mind off of what just happened." He said as he started to turn and guide Kagome towards the house when Inuyasha spoke up.

His voice catching his father's attention and causing the older male to turn and regard his youngest son almost impatiently due to his hesitance. "I wouldn't take her to her room pops."

"And why is that?"

"Sesshomaru." Was really all that needed to be said to explain Inuyasha's hesitance to speak out. Earning a narrow pink tinted glare from his father as he growled out.

"I see," Before he took a moment to get a grip on his temper, lest he go back into the house and do something that he might regret later. Like actually murder his eldest son for his foolishness. "Very well then, she may lie down in my room and rest while we deal with Sesshomaru. I for one would like to know just why he did this to Kagome."

Yasha nodded his head in understanding and then turned his head to glance at the car and sighed before muttering, "I guess this means that I'll be unloading the car."

"I would appreciate that son. The turkey that Kagome used to hit your brother with is the one that we'll be eating for thanksgiving." Touga said from over his shoulder as he continued to lead Kagome up the porch steps and into the house as Yasha groused behind him about having 'bastard's blood turkey' for their meal on thanksgiving day.

It might have been funny, if Touga wasn't so distracted with trying to take care of his mate.

All he could think was that Kagome needed to rest and recover from this bout of fighting before things really heated up. As it was he may have to ask Kikyo to give her a check up later just to make sure that she and the pup were alright.

Passing Kikyo and Kagura again, he led Kagome up to his bedroom and then over to the bed and forced her down on it so that she was laying on her back in the middle of his bed and then leaned over her to kiss her forehead.

Forgetting that he still had his eldest son's drying blood on him as he did so.

It wasn't until he pulled away that he nearly cringed. Having not meant to place any of his eldest son's rotten essence near his beloved, he carefully wet his fingertips with his tongue and wiped the bloody kiss away from her pale skin. And then tucked part of the blanket around her and then left the room, after telling her that he'd be back for her in a little bit so that he can escort her down to the kitchen to eat something.

Once out of the room, Touga went back downstairs and found everyone in the kitchen putting the groceries away when he asked Inuyasha to call up Miroku, Bankotsu and the others to see if they wished to come over and help take out the trash. Before then turning to Kikyo and asking her to go and sit with Kagome while he and the others spoke with Sesshomaru about his actions in a little bit.

Which left only Kagura, and to be perfectly honest- he didn't know what to do with the woman since he had no idea if she had been involved in Sesshomaru's sick games or not.

However just before Kikyo left the room, she quietly mentioned to him that Kagura was _still_ sort of in shock about Sesshomaru's actions and had had nothing to do with his abuse of Kagome.

Which gave the inu some small measure of comfort to know that the demoness wasn't involved since Kagura had always seemed to have been a more decent person than his rather _unscrupulous_ cur of a son.


	30. Chapter 30

While Inuyasha left the kitchen to call his friends over (and maybe possibly invite them to the 'deathdome' of all thanksgivings while he was at it) Touga busied himself with preparing some food for everyone except Sesshomaru. As far as Touga was concerned, the little shit head could fucking starve.

It was really no skin off of his nose.

Not anymore anyways.

No- as far as Touga was concerned his eldest son was as good as dead to him. His heirs, well, his _new_ heirs consisted mainly of Inuyasha, Kagome, the pup and Kikyo. God knew that he had amassed enough in his long, long life to share with them all.

And with Kagome now owning everything that Sesshomaru had ever worked to possess, he didn't have to worry so much about taking care of his little mate and the pup as far as money went. All he was really concerned with now was just protecting them from the _lunatic_ that he had regrettably sired.

Moving to pick up some spices to put in the food, he paused when he heard a soft knock on the kitchen door and turned his head to glance over at Kagura who was standing in the doorway looking more than a little bit lost.

Sighing because he knew that the conversation that they were going to have would be more than a little bit unpleasant for the both of them- but probably more so for her- since the demoness had been in love with Sesshomaru for well over eight hundred years now, he reached out and turned the stove eye's on low so that everything would simmer some as he motioned with his head for her to come in and take a seat.

She moved further into the room like a person being led to their execution. Her feet dragged as she shuffled slowly across the tiled floor before finally reaching one of the chairs at the island and pulling one out and sitting herself in it.

"You have questions."

"Yes."

"I'll tell you what I can." Touga said knowing that she would either accept that there were simply some things that he couldn't tell her about this whole fiasco or she wouldn't. It didn't matter to him which way she decided to go, but if she pushed for more personal information than he was willing to give, he'd ask her nicely to go to her room.

He wasn't cruel nor heartless enough to send her away from his home. Not in her current state of mind anyways. He already had enough to deal with, he didn't want to deal with her family breathing down his neck because she either tried to or did commit suicide over this.

She didn't deserve to be abandoned anymore than his little mate had.

Kagura nodded her head in understanding and softly thanked him as he set down a glass of sherry that he had poured for her a little while ago (just in case she needed a drink) where she could reach it as he asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Who is that woman?"

"Her name is- er, _was_ Kagome Higurashi. She and my youngest son Inuyasha were best friends as kids. Kikyo is her older cousin."

"I see. And you mated her?"

"Yes."

"D-Did she bear a-a-" Kagura seemed to be stumbling over the words so he decided to finish the question for her and answer her at the same time.

"Possession mark, yes." Touga said as he turned away from her for a moment to stir up the food and put the spices in it before it was too late while behind him Kagura's shoulders shook with soundless sobs of agony. Her heart was aching in her chest. Feeling as if it had been ripped out and stomped on.

"Why did he do this? When did he do this?" She finally managed to choke out as he turned back around to look at her. His gold colored eyes looked more bronze in that moment. Due to his contemplation of her questions or perhaps because of his latent desire to rip his eldest son to shreds and bathe in his blood.

It was hard to tell since his expression was much calmer than it had been before and was much more difficult to read.

"I'm still unsure as to the why of things. But I can tell you that it started little more than eight months ago. Kagome was trapped by him, raped, abused, beaten, maimed, scarred both physically and psychologically, and pupped by him before she finally managed to escape him around the same time that he left with you on your trip."

Kagura looked more than a little green to him, which was why he slowly moved over to the kitchen garbage can and placed it next to her chair, just in case. And it was a good thing that he had thought to move the damn thing so close by. Not more than several seconds passed before Kagura was doubled over vomiting as he watched, frozen and unsure of what to do for her.

She didn't need her hair held back because she always wore it up.

So...maybe a soothing back rub would help?

Walking around the island, he positioned himself just a little bit behind and to the side of her and placed his hand on her back and began to slowly rub little circles along her spine as she continued to heave until there was nothing left in her to come up.

At which time she lightly waved him off and slowly straightened her spine in her seat as he went back around the island and took the food off of the eyes before it wound up burnt and then turned the stove off before turning his attention back to her.

She had been strangely quiet these past few moments and he couldn't help but be curious as to what she was thinking. Especially when he half expected her to begin ranting already about her faithless fiancé. However the moment that he noted her expression, which was not angry or furious or even betrayed, he cocked his head and asked.

"What is it? What is on your mind?"

At which point Kagura looked at him wide eyed as she asked again. "You said before that you don't know why he did this. Are you absolutely certain of that?"

Touga blinked at her and nodded as she went on to say, "While we were out of the country, Sesshomaru placed several calls, and even got more than a few- from someone known as Naraku Onigumo. He's an old friend of Sesshomaru's and he also owns his own business." Touga didn't know what she was trying to hint at until she tacked on, _"An adult entertainment business."_

Touga's eyes widened a bit in comprehension as all of the missing pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. His mind practically screaming, _He wouldn't!_ Even though he knew deep down that his son was just depraved enough to do what he feared he had done. Or rather what he had planned to finish doing when he had confronted them earlier and grabbed his little mate.

Holding up one finger to indicate that he needed a moment, he raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs and to Inuyasha's room where his son was doing something on his computer. Touga moved quickly and without explanation, snatching the computer from his son and then running back out of his room and down stairs to the kitchen where he placed the laptop on the island and pulled up an empty window and did a quick search as Inuyasha came barreling into the room with an irked look on his face.

"Hey! You don't just go around grabbing other people's shit dad. I thought you had more manners than that!" Inu growled as he stomped over and started to reach for his computer when Kagura smacked his hands sharply, causing him to yelp and pull them back as she cast him a warning look and said, "You're father is looking up something real quick so stop acting like a pup."

"But it's my-"

"I don't care if it is yours, we may have just figured something out as to why your friend Kagome was marked by your brother, now hush!" Kagura hissed at him as Inuyasha turned confused eyes to his father and took note of his expression.

There on the website for Naraku Onigumo's company, was a video of a dark haired and blue eyed beauty that looked close- not the exact same, but so damn close that it turned Touga's stomach just to see the sample video as it played- was a young woman that looked similar to his mate.

She was naked, and tied down and there had to be at least a hundred men or more each taking turns taking their pleasure from her various orifices while choking her and beating her, and cutting and stabbing her with knives and other things while the young woman screamed and cried in pain and fear.

Begging them to stop and let her go.

And by the time the video was done, the woman's body was unrecognizable.

Her face had been skinned and the bloody soft tissues maimed beyond recognition. Her teeth were missing, as were her eyes, and her body had been cut open from collar bone to pelvic bone and her insides ripped out- _while she was still alive_ as the camera zoned in on the possession mark on her left breast.

And on the tag just below the video was an advertisement in bold letters, **_Next time, join us for the lovely Kagome Higurashi. Only here- at Onigomo Enterprises._**

He didn't hear anyone speak, though he knew that someone had.

The simple words, "Oh my god." Were said in shock in disgust and horror- though Touga himself had yet to look away from the screen of the dead girl that closely resembled his young mate as the fires of a blood rage lit within his veins. His eyes darkening completely to scarlet as he tried to control himself and not fly off the handle.

But it was hard. So, so very hard.

Especially with the image of the dead girl still staring him in the face.

It was then that he came to the conclusion that this Naraku fellow was also in on what his son had done, perhaps had even encouraged his actions. Not that he cared anymore- because one way or another he was going the kill the sick son of a bitch and resign his son to servitude as planned.

He was finally done playing games.


	31. Chapter 31

"Dad?" Inuyasha said tentatively as he watched his father very carefully. His white furred ears flattening back against his heard as he felt a jolt of his father's yoki suddenly spiked dangerously sending a good portion of it through his body like a damn knife encased in something acidic.

Causing both he and Kagura to move quickly away from the island and his father and bound across the room where they somehow managed to find themselves huddled on the floor together behind the dining room table which they had overturned in their haste to get away from the enraged youkai, in a state of total and absolute alarm.

"W-What the fuck?" Inuyasha stammered out as they both heard his father begin to growl loudly enough for the sound to reach every corner of the house a mere moment before he was up and out of the room, heading quickly in the direction of his study, with Inuyasha's computer tightly gripped in his claws, no less.

"Oh, I think I know what's happening." Kagura whimpered in distress as she pulled at her dark hair, pulling some of it out in small clumps. A nervous gesture that she had thought that she had broken a long time ago, but obviously not.

"And what the hell is that?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagura sighed and sank even further down on the floor knowing that he was out of the loop and likely didn't know _what_ his father had been looking up nor the reason _why,_ coupled with Inu's demandmade her uncomfortable.

And given the Taiyoukai's reaction to whatever he had found or seen when he had looked up Naraku Onigumo's name on the internet- some really, _really_ bad shit was about to happen to her former fiancé. That is, if Touga didn't simply murder Sesshomaru outright.

And given how upset he had suddenly become, that was now a very distinct possibility.

However it wasn't her place to speak of such things when right now she and Inuyasha should be attempting to stop Touga from killing his eldest son in retaliation for everything.

"We need to go after your father, Inuyasha." She said as she slowly began to get back to her feet so that she could go and do just that when Inu snapped,

"Are you fucking crazy Kagura?! I'm not going to go after pops when he's going into a blood rage like that. He had frigging blood in his eye!"

"Then I'll do it alone since you obviously do not care whether your friend Kagome gets justice for what has been done to her or not." Kagura snapped back at him before she ran out of the room to go stop Touga. Vaguely aware of Inuyasha swearing up a blue streak as he ran out of the kitchen behind her.

The moment that they reached the study- and saw what Touga had done to his son, time slowed down. It was almost like something out of a horror movie. It was just that sickening.

Sesshomaru lay bleeding on the floor gagging around whatever his father was attempting to shove down his throat while he thrashed around in a desperate attempt to escape his crazed father.

He was in bad shape. The two demons noted, both of his legs were broken in several places, he had one arm almost completely severed- or was it partially ripped off? They weren't totally sure.

The bottom part of his face looked as if Touga had planted his fist in his mouth and tried to fist it, causing his jaw to pop out of joint and there were fresh blood and bruises on his face, neck, and chest. But the most noticeable injury was the one that Touga was digging some of his claws into...

There barely around Sesshomaru's hips where his pants should have been, was nothing but crimson stained ivory skin where it looked like Touga had- oh... _Oh!_

Sesshomaru's dick was gone. And so for that matter were his balls.

Both demons stared, their eyes fixated in utter horror as Touga ruthlessly forced his eldest son-er, bitch. He meant to say bitch since no male of any type of worth would do the sick and twisted things that he had been planning to do to Kagome- his own fleshy pieces while Sesshomaru cried.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Sesshomaru finally swallowed what was left of the mangled pieces that had once been his reproductive organs and his father abruptly released him and stood. The blood red of his eyes never changing even for any instant as he growled out.

"I hope that it was worth ruining the life of an innocent Sesshomaru. Because your about to become the new toy to any sadist and rapist I can get here to check you out. _After_ of course, we fix your appearance," Touga knelt down and grabbed a hand full of his former son's long silvery white tresses and viciously yanked him up off of the floor so that they were eye to eye as he spat. "You want to look pretty for your new master's don't, you slut." And then spat on his face and dropped him back to the floor as he stood back up to his full height and then turned around and began walking out of the study as he dug out his phone.

He needed to make a few phone calls.

Like one to a doctor specializing in plastic surgery, so that Sesshomaru could have a nice gender change operation since he no longer had the cock and balls a male would have.

He wasn't terribly worried though, the doc could take a few hours to get to the house for all he cared. It wasn't like his former son was going to bleed to death on him. He'd used his acid to cauterize the wounds between his legs to make sure of that. In the meantime Sesshomaru could just damn well suffer.

And after Sesshomaru's surgery was done and he had his new breast implants and such, he was going to whore him out to a few people to train him to be a good slut. And then he was going to take him and sell him to his good friend Naraku to make a few 'tasteful' adult films with him to further humiliate him and then after that- he would be getting a new master.

Hopefully one as twisted and sick as he had been.

After that, he planned to go and see Naraku face to face and kill the bastard.

He figured that he should have everything done by the time Christmas rolled around which was just a few short weeks. Which meant that Sesshomaru would start becoming a whore around the time he was still healing from his upcoming operation.

Which meant that he'd be in quite a substantial amount of pain, not that Touga cared much anymore. As far as he was concerned the boy was dead and gone for what he had been going to do to his little mate. End of story.

He spoke with the surgeon quickly, arranging for the man to come to his home and preform the operation on Sesshomaru. He'd even told him what he wanted done.

The breast implants should feel natural, and should be about a generous 38-C cup. His son's nipples would have to have injections and small tubes implanted in them to open the little holes there up for anything with claws. He had also told the male that he wished for his son to produce milk. And what herbal concoction would be easiest to use on his son given the fact that he was- er had been, a male full blooded demon.

After all, he wanted his son to enjoy his new life as a whore. Which meant that his body had to be sensitive. _Very_ _sensitive._

It would make it easier to break his mind apart and re shape it.

He also mentioned that he wanted his son to have his markings removed, _all_ of them. Including the ones on his face.

Then he went on to tell the surgeon that his son would just be devastated if he didn't have an almost fully functioning vagina, complete with channel and a fake clit so that he could live out a life long fantasy of being bred by gangbangs and such.

The man had said that this would also not be a problem for him. And then after finishing up the arrangement to pay him twenty million dollars and getting his account information, the man had agreed to be at his home within an hour or so and then hung up.

After which Touga called several business associates with certain...fetishes, and set up a nice thirty man gang rape for Sesshomaru to take place in two weeks time. Everyone wanting a piece of his ass, would of course pay for the privilege with five thousand dollars each.

After that he called a few other people that he had contact with in the many, many years since his late mate's death and set up several breeding sessions and punishments.

Once he was done with that, he walked back to the kitchen and felt his mind go, for once since seeing that horrible video- go mercifully blank.


	32. Chapter 32

Mercifully the doctor arrived on time to preform Sesshomaru's operation. Shortly after which, Touga sat Kagura and Inuyasha down and swore them to secrecy. Mostly because he didn't want anything that had been learned or done, getting back to his little mate.

He wasn't sure what the possible stress would do to her and the pup at this point, and frankly he was taking no chances. So after wringing their vows of silence and secrecy under mention of some very painful circumstances that would befall them if either of them blabbed to Kagome.

Touga finally got around to more important things for the moment.

Like throwing himself into taking care of his mate. She had missed lunch thanks entirely to his loss of temper and temporary mind blank. So he really needed to take care of feeding her and checking on her. But first...he really needed to fix her something else to eat.

The food that he had fixed for her earlier- while still good- had gone cold and was quite frankly, upon taking in it's appearance- simply looked really unappetizing to him. So after handing it off to Inu and Kagura and placing a plate in the fridge for himself to eat later.

He then pulled out some more stuff from the cabinet and the freezer and went about making some fried chicken thighs slathered in Italian salad dressing, a small salad with ginger dressing, some miso soup with some chives, peas, cut up carrots and cubes of tofu, a chocolate milkshake with some whipped cream on top, and a small dish of buttermilk ranch to be used as dipping sauce for the chicken.

All in all the meal took about two hours to make and once done, he moved quickly in putting everything on a tray that he kept from when Inu had been just a kid and would often suffer from colds and such and needed to stay abed.

And once he was done loading the tray down with everything, he walked out of the room to take Kagome her food and wake her so that she could eat, ignoring his son and Kagura who were still silently cringing from his earlier actions against his eldest son.

Not that he could really blame them any, what had happened earlier with Sesshomaru was something that hadn't happened since he was a young adolescent building a kingdom and a reputation for himself as a ruthless and bloodthirsty warlord.

Of course he was well within his rights to kill Sesshomaru for everything that he had inflicted on Kagome. Especially now that she was his mate. However he would not kill the fool regardless of how much he may wish to.

Killing him would be a kindness that allowed him to escape his future punishment, and while he had had to change his plans a little bit after unmanning his son- he would not allow him to escape his punishment.

He still planned for his son to have a possession mark placed on him, but only after he had been humiliated and raped a little bit. Nothing would sting his pride more than living the very nightmare that he had visited upon his mate. The whole possession mark thing was merely the cherry on top, so to speak.

He knew that Sesshomaru would make an attempt to escape, to fight, however Touga wasn't going to have any of it. By the time he was finished with his son, he would be as weak as any human female. His mind would be dulled by pain, desperation, and other things that didn't bear thinking of right now.

Reaching his bedroom, he carefully balanced the tray in the palm of one hand and used his shoulder to gently push the door open and then paused for a moment as a slight smile curved his lips.

God bless his little mate, the poor female must have really been tired after clocking his son with the frozen turkey earlier. From the looks of things she hadn't awoken or even stirred in the slightest during the commotion downstairs.

Whereas Kikyo...was wide awake and... _missing_?

 _What the hell?_ He wondered as he craned his neck a little bit to look around the room for any visible signs of her only to find that she was nowhere to be seen or found.

 _Hn._ He thought with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he entered the room and looked around again as he inched himself towards the small table beside his bed where he set the tray as he finally noticed that his closet door was open a little bit and he could see a small sliver of Kikyo's reflection in the mirror on the door.

 _Ah, so that's where she is_. His earlier release of his yoki must have disturbed her a great deal if she was hiding in his closet. Figuring that the woman would come out on her own eventually, he then turned his attention to Kagome and carefully sat on the edge of his bed and leaned over her so that he could bury his nose against the hollow of her shoulder when he had marked her. And let out a soft purr of contentment that soon had his mate's eyes fluttering open.

"Touga?" Kagome said his name in a questioning tone as she frowned slightly as he drew back from her.

His eyes were pink. Why were they pink? She wondered as she reached out a hand to brush his cheek with her fingers when he seized her hand and lightly nipped at her fingertips before licking them to sooth the slight sting that he had created.

Feeling a little more awake now, Kagome slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position with her free arm and asked him what was wrong. Touga said nothing to explain to her what had happened. He wouldn't dare speak of the events a while ago even if he wanted too.

He merely leaned in and brushed a soft kiss across her lips and then backed off and grabbed the tray and settled it in her lap and tapped it so that she would eat. And then sat there quietly for several minutes as she began to munch on her food before he asked her if she would like to spend some time with him in the kitchen to cook Thanksgiving dinner for everyone.

Finding that for once, in the past four hundred years- that he was looking very forward to the holidays and finally dealing the finishing blow to Sesshomaru and Naraku.


	33. Chapter 33

Several hours passed since the beginning of Sesshomaru's operation and no one dared to speak about the events that had taken place earlier in the day, and during that time, Kagome had eaten and then decided to leave the comfort of his bed to join him in the kitchen to help prep some of the stuff for Thanksgiving dinner.

Stuff like the veggie and cheese platter (which Kagome made and then took great delight in eating half of) causing him to look up from prepping the turkey and then sigh upon seeing half of the veggie and cheese platter missing before then looking at his mate.

Whom didn't seem to realize that she had just _devastated_ the vegetable and cubed cheese population before he or anyone else could so much as _look_ at it cross eyed.

Which in turn, once the turkey was finally settled in the over to bake a few hours and his hands were clean, caused Touga to reach out and very gently swat the back of her hand as she reached for another piece from the platter.

Kagome's eyes went as wide as saucers as she looked at him, which had him chuckling in amusement.

 _Before,_ of course she tossed a piece of cheese at him and hit him in the eye with it. Which had him quickly backtracking away from her, especially since he didn't want to wind up wearing an eye patch for Thanksgiving and having to explain to his hysterical son, future daughter-in-law, Kagura and anyone else present that he had been blinded by a piece of cheese and his little mate's really, really good aim.

Stifling a laugh behind a small hand, Touga finished blinking the cheese from his eye and then glared at her for a moment before growling, "That wasn't nice, Kagome."

"Neither was your swatting my hand." She said as she popped a cherry tomato in her mouth and slowly chewed. He smirked at her and walked around the island and picked up the platter and set it down outside of her reach and then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Tasting her and the various things that she had eaten.

It wasn't a bad taste. God knew that it was certainly interesting to taste her natural sweetness along with the natural sweetness of the veggies and the weird texture that the cheese cubes added to that. Pulling back from his little mate, he licked his lips a little bit, taking in what was left of the taste before stepping back and saying.

"As nice as it is to see you enjoying your food- We obviously need to separate you from the veggie and cheese platter so that it can be remade," Kagome let out a small growl of annoyance that had him inwardly laughing before he tacked on, "Now, now. Don't start that. I'll set some aside for you to munch on when you get peckish. In the meantime though," He let his voice trail off as he opened the fridge and pulled out a large jar of pickles and handed them to her. "Here. Devastate these. Just don't make your self ill eating too many of them."

After which she sat quietly as he recut up some peppers, celery, cucumbers, added some more cherry tomato's, some more carrots, and several different types of cheese before then covering the platter with plastic wrap and then placed it in the fridge next to the plastic container of buttermilk ranch dip.

Once that was done, he then tried to decide to make either macaroni salad, or potato salad or maybe even mashed potato's. He thought to ask Kagome which she thought would be best, but upon seeing half of the pickle jar missing, sighed and decided to make some mashed potato's and macaroni salad.

So he started those, rinsing and peeling and then cutting the potato's into cubes and cooking them and then cutting up various some red and orange peppers and red onion to put into the macaroni salad after it finished cooking.

And then once he had those out of the way he would wait until the turkey was done later that evening before returning to the kitchen to fix some home made cookies and pumpkin, and apple pies and some bread rolls before he would finally call it a night.

But first, he sort of needed to pry the pickle jar from his little mate's grasp and send her away from the kitchen to relax for a little bit, hopefully _before_ she made herself sick. And then once she was settled own somewhere else in the house to relax, he'd go and check on how Sesshomaru was coming along.

Though he expected most of the surgeon's work to take more than a few hours.


	34. Chapter 34

The hours passed slowly.

And by the time night had fallen and the rest of Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha's friends had finally arrived- it was close to nine at night, and Touga had finally finished up his work cooking in the kitchen. And had finally went to look for his little mate, only to find her dozing on his son's shoulder with Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Kagura all practically passed out themselves in various positions around the living room.

Snorting in amusement as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the scene before him.

This group really did adore his mate.

He could tell just by the way that all of them were none too subtly pressed in close to Kagome and Inuyasha as they rested against each other, that if Sesshomaru were to appear- the others would be awake and alert in an instant to beat the ever loving hell out of him.

And this made him happy to welcome the group into his home on his mate's behalf.

Glancing around the room again, he softly snorted and shook his head as he pushed away from the doorframe and slowly left the bunch to go and check on how Sesshomaru's surgery was going. Walking up the steps slowly, he let his mindset change from loving mate and father to emotionally detached and ruthless and cruel warlord.

And upon finally reaching the door to the room where he had placed Sesshomaru before Kagome had left his room (to keep her from seeing and being upset by his physical appearance- nor the blood staining his pale legs) he gripped the doorknob in his hand and turned it as he used his shoulder to push it open.

The scent of alcohol, and other various things was among one of the first things that he really noticed since it burned his sensitive nose. The second thing that he took note of was the fact that the doctor was standing there as still as a statue, staring at his once son, now turned daughter.

"Doctor?" He said as he quietly closed the door and walked over to where the man was standing.

The man looked away from Sesshomaru with a slightly startled look on his face before he smiled at him and said, "Oh! I'm sorry I think I must have zoned out. Did you come to see how things had progressed?" Touga nodded his head as the doctor gave him a happy smile.

He was the type who always liked bragging about his work to others.

People like that annoyed Touga, but he figured that he would let the man get it out of his system just for fun. Besides, he needed to know just how _authentic_ Sesshomaru's new body was. From just looking alone he could see that his son's noble markings had been removed from his face, the once hard and muscled lines of his body were different. His chest now had nice big tits, something that he was fairly certain that Sesshomaru's future fuck buddies were going to make wonderful use of.

His stomach had been altered somewhat so that there were no visible muscle there to give him abs. In fact, Touga reached out a hand to carefully brush his hand against his son's stomach experimentally just to check it further and glanced at the doc with a fanged grin.

The man had done an exceptional job of making his son soft to the touch. Which would make his future fuck buddies very, _very_ happy.

The doctor had changed Sesshomaru's eyes a bit. Altering the shape of them to give his son a wide eyed look and almost innocent look that Touga was going to enjoy seeing sullied. The bottom of his son's jaw had been fixed, his fangs filed down, along with his claws. His nose was smaller-ish, making him look more like his mother rather than Touga. Which made the inu very happy since he didn't want his son recognizable by any means.

And last but not least... "Did you do what I asked so that my son could experience being bred?"

The doctor made a humming sound and then said, "Of course, although I used a little bit of magic to help with that."

"Magic?"

"Yes, I used several spells on him to force his body to grow female reproductive organs as well as help open up and create the vagina. Once that was done, everything else was surgically altered. Fascinating, no?"

"That is interesting. What about the special implats in his nipples and the herbs I asked for him to be given to start lactation?"

"Both have been taken care of as well."

"Excellent. Thank you very much for the work you have done. My son and I greatly appreciate it." Touga said, his eyes wandering back to Sesshomaru as the doctor said.

"It's not a problem, my friend. Your son is a lovely specimen, and I enjoyed creating his new body. Now, I have a few instructions for you and your son. Frist off, even with demon healing- it wouldn't be wise to let him awaken. He did that once already and I have to use magic to subdue his and put him back to sleep once I had begun his surgery."

" He can't eat anything solid for a few days, at least until his jaw heals. His breasts should start lactating in a few hours so that will be uncomfortable. The implants to stretch out the small hold in his nipples can be used for whatever purpose your son wishes. He can even have them fucked- but one must go slowly or he will suffer considerable pain," Touga's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs as he thought, _Hn, interesting._ "And of course he shouldn't engage in sex or being bred for at least a week. After that, neither of you have to worry about him suffering any undue distress or infections." Touga nodded his head slowly as he tuned the man out.

All he heard was, Blah, blah, blah, one week. Blah, blah.

"Thank you again doctor for all of your help, come. I'll walk you out."

"Oh, yes of course. Thank you. I might have gotten lost if you had just run off." The man said as he followed Touga out of the room and then paused to watch Touga seal the bedroom that his son was in before the inu gave him a tight lipped smile and explained,

"He likes his privacy. Besides, he's a very vain creature and wouldn't want to be seen until he's completely healed." The doctor gave him a nod to show that he understood what he meant and then the two began walking again, this time chatting easily about the holiday and their plans.

Touga had never been so fucking happy to get someone out of his house before in his life.

Now don't get him wrong, he didn't mind the human male...but he also didn't want him in his home for longer than absolutely necessary.

And it became necessary when Kagome stumbled out of the living room rubbing her eyes because she was still half asleep and the doctor noticed her and began asking questions about her until Touga more or less growled at him to shut up and then tossed him outside the front door, and right into his prized rose bushes before closing the door and then walking off to tend to his mate.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! 
> 
> Disturbing stuff in this chap.
> 
> Mentions of kidnapping and pedo stuff, insanity and death. Just mentions, no exact details.

That night after putting Kagome to bed and carefully tucking her in, Touga had woken his son and the others and quickly chased them upstairs to each of their rooms where he had more or less camped outside of their doors for an hour in a half just to make sure that the group was actually in their beds and intended to stay there. Before he then silently walked back downstairs to the kitchen where he grabbed himself a small snack of home made ginger cookies, and white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies as he picked up his land phone and called an old acquaintance.

The second he got the sick deviant on the phone, he told him about 'Sara' the female name that he had picked out for his son, as well as why he was calling him at almost ten at night.

To say that the male was rather receptive to his request for two very specific things that he intended for his son, would be an understatement. The horse demon had all but left him talking to himself as he hurried to his house to deliver the items in person.

Touga was fairly certain that he stood there in his kitchen talking to himself for the better fart of ten minutes when he heard a car pull up to his home and then looked at the phone and then frowned as he heard a car door slam shut, and then when said new arrival knocked on his front door- he had just sighed and pushed what was left of his snack away as he hung up the phone to go and answer the door.

"Justin, what are you doing here?"

"I've brought the items requested for your...new plaything." Justin said as he pushed his way passed Touga while absentmindedly handing him the two gallon milk jugs full of urine and cum that the inu had requested for Sesshomaru since both were going to become a steady part of his new diet in the near future even if he had to force it down his throat.

Touga merely blinked at the male as his mind practically screamed, _Ahhhh!_ Before it even really seemed to register what Justin's words had insinuated, causing Touga to growl in annoyance as his beast howled.

_Incest- bad! He thinks we assert dominance over our wretched son!_

Touga sighed and kicked the door closed with his foot as he carefully set the two jugs on the small table next to his hip and then reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he tried to pacify his beast.

_Yes, yes I know that incest is bad. I know what Justin was insinuating. I'll set him straight._

_No! Son not mate! Want. Mate!_

_Calm down. Mate is resting. She has a big day tomorrow when she'll be fighting Inuyasha for the honor of devouring the veggie and cheese platter before dinner._

_Grrrrr._

_I know, I know._ Sighing again, Touga finally said. "Justin your filthy insinuation has upset my beast." He said as he glared at the other male.

The horse youkai turned his head to look at him for a moment and then shrugged as he said, "I'm not exactly sure what you mean. What did I say that upset your beast?"

"Well for starter's my new...'plaything' as you oh-so-charmingly put it, is actually my son."

"Inuyasha?" Justin asked as his eyes widened comically.

"No. The other one."

At this, the horse demon's eyes damn near popped out of his head as he floundered for a moment. "But how? Why? What happened?"

"I'm sure that you are familiar with the Breach Protocol law." Touga said and nearly cringed as the horse demon's jaw unhinged and practically hit the floor next to his eyes.

The male may be a sadist and sexual deviant, but in all the time that Touga had known him- he had not broken a single law or code of honor that he had imposed upon himself due to his deviancies. And Touga had known him long, _long_ before there were laws against rape, slavery, pedophilia and so on.

"Please tell me that your joking," The horse demon stuttered out before then going on to say, "You mean he _actually_ did something so low and cruel? What about his victim? Is she still alive?" He sounded as if he were both in denial and worried about something. Curious as to why the male was so... _disbelieving_? Or was it that e was simply shell shocked?

Touga didn't know which one, but decided to ask him a few things and see just _why_ he was so upset.

"I have mated the woman and bound her to me. She is free of my son in every way but memory." He could see Justin's relief upon hearing this and wondered just why he had been worried. Sure he knew that most who were given possession marks against their will never really escaped that kind of life, in fact over eighty percent of the humans marked usually died from injuries inflicted by their master's cruelty.

And the few that did escape that kind of life usually were mated to someone within their master's family...and even that didn't always have a happy ending. More often times than not, the former master's managed to worm their way out of being reported or charged with any criminal activity and used that fact to easily go after their former prey.

Which usually ended with the mated female being raped to death just when she finally knew an ounce of freedom again. It was such actions that caused the downfall of many noble houses over the past fifty years. So much so that there were only ten true noble families left alive today.

Touga's little clan was one of them.

"I-I am glad to hear that, my friend."

"I'm glad to tell you. May I ask why you were so worried?"

"It wasn't so much worry as empathy or compassion. As you well know, I had a hayou child once... A daughter that was taken from me as a child." Justin said as he looked at Touga. The inu merely nodded his head yes, he did recall that. He also recalled how she had been found thirty years after being taken from Justin's estate as a young child of the age of seven.

The poor girl's mind had been gone. Her body had been ravaged beyond repair and Touga could even recall the possession mark that she had bore till her dying breath.

She had been so thoroughly used and abused that she hadn't even recognized her own father as she lay dying, she had merely reached for his belt and tried to unfasten it, saying that he could use her mouth. Her master wouldn't care since he had brought her back to let her father sample her wares.

The news of the incident had spread like wildfire through both the human and demon community, along with the reason behind the tragedy.

Justin was a business man, owning his own fashion industry and a competitor had taken the girl to punish the horse demon for not letting him enter into an arranged marriage with his daughter.

Justin had known that the male was sick in the head the moment that he had so much as scented his little girl- and that was the reason behind denying any arranged marriage with the male. That and the fact that he wished to marry her at such a young age and claim his marital rights and rut the girl.

The mere thought had turned Justin's stomach, and no matter how much he had tried to protect the girl, the male had still taken her. And after thirty years of not knowing and suffering, he had finally had her in his arms again only to discover the extent of her abuse.

The second that she had managed to get his pants zipper down, he had done the only thing that he could think of and snapped her neck. Killing his poor daughter faster than he knew her master wished her to die.

Justin found a small bit of solace in the fact that his daughter was finally at peace and had laid her to rest barely an hour after the whole thing had occurred.

Her funeral was never published about in the news papers, nor were any inquires made.

Justin and his family had simply laid the girl to rest and left the country for a while. And upon coming back, he dedicated himself to hunting down the low life that had taken his baby away from him in the first place, and once he had found him he had delighted in legally taking retribution against the male.

Who to Touga's knowledge was still taking every diseased cock, that Justin could find for him to service.

"I'm sorry for asking." Touga said quietly, Justin merely gave him a bitter smile before saying.

"I know. However I also know that you are wanting to know why I was starting to get upset."

"I would imagine that our conversation has much to do with it."

"Only in part," Justin said before going on to say, "The truth of the matter is, I saw your son at a wild party about two years ago with some very questionable people. One of whom was some fellow named Naraku Onigumo. And the entertainment at that party was a girl no older than fourteen..." Touga's eyes widened as he realized what Justin was saying, however he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the new information as Justin continued to speak. "She begged them to stop. To let her go home and see her mother, but the males simply laughed at her and continued to take great pleasure in her pain and humiliation until-"

"Until what?" Touga asked so quietly that he wasn't sure that the horse demon had actually heard him.

"Until Sesshomaru stepped up and took her, and then slit her throat."

Touga stopped breathing. His blood froze in his veins and he unconsciously bared his teeth as his eyes slowly began to bleed red as he snarled as rage steadily built within him, turning his heart to stone and his blood to acid. _"Why didn't anyone report them?"_

"I did. But by the time the authorities got there- there was no trace of the girl's body. Without proof, it was just my word against theirs." Justin said as he looked down as a feeling of shame washed over him. "Perhaps if I had tried harder, your mate never would have had to suffer."

"No- this isn't your fault, Justin. It's theirs. And I'll see every fucking one of them wiped out for this outrage!"

"Then I will leave you with their names."

"Yes. Do that." Touga growled out as the horse demon walked over to the table where he had set the two milk jugs and picked up an ink pen and a writing pad that he kept there and wrote down ten names and then handed the writing pad to Touga and quietly bid him a happy holiday as the inu stood there glaring at the piece of paper in his hands.

Ten names.

Ten more people that would suffer his wrath and then perish.

He no longer cared if they had anything to do with Sesshomaru, Naraku or either male's plans for his Kagome. This was something that the authorities obviously couldn't take care of- so he would do it for them.

It was his job as the lord of the Western lands.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

The next day went almost as expected for Touga.

He woke up earlier than usual to shower and dress and go and 'feed' Sesshomaru his new diet, courtesy of his old friend. After stepping out of the bedroom while still semi dressed, he went downstairs to fix Sesshomaru's new food, and while he waited, decided to call Justin to see if he would mind helping him take down the dishonorable curs listed on the piece of paper that the horse demon had given him.

Naturally, Justin seemed to be several steps ahead of him and had already collected as much evidence as he could on everyone but Sesshomaru and Naraku. So after telling the man to go straight to the police and the press with the stuff- he then bid him a good holiday and told him that he would be calling him again soon to invite him over for dinner with himself and his mate.

Justin had agreed that that would be nice, and also bid him a good day after stating that he would call him again once he was done following Touga's instructions.

Once that was out of the way Touga finished up in the kitchen, accidentally leaving out the gallon milk jug of semen on the counter. Not realizing that Inuyasha and several others were already stirring and would be down for breakfast soon.

Instead he focused on the little fight that his seething 'daughter' was going to put up.

Finishing preparing Sesshomaru's meal, he then took the semi warm glass up the stairs to the bedroom where Sesshomaru lay, and slipped into the room. Absently noting that Sesshomaru was slaying on the bed, wide awake, and boy was he pissed.

Touga tried hard to contain the smirk that threatened to curve his lips into a cruel smile as he looked down at his 'daughter' in amusement.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A cunt. Did you sleep well bitch? I bet you did. You passed out yesterday from pain and blood loss after I ripped your cock and balls off and forced them down your throat, so I thought I'd be nice enough to pay for the damage to be fixed and bring you something to eat." Touga said in a condescending tone as he walked around the bed.

Sesshomaru bared his once impressively formidable fangs at him, and growled. Forcing Touga to punish him by reaching down and slipping newly clawed fingers inside of his son's new hole, causing the growl to turn to a small yelp of pain since he didn't bother being nice about how roughly he probed Sesshomaru's new vagina. After all, hadn't the little shit left claw marks on the inside of his little mate?

Hadn't he hurt her in the exact same way?

In Touga's opinion, his son deserved this and more.

None too carefully pulling his fingers out of Sesshomaru, he noted that he was trying hard not to cry again because of the pain that Touga's claws had inflicted.

Touga merely withdrew his fingers from his son's cunt and stared at the crimson staining his claws with an apathetic expression on his face. "Oh what's wrong son? Did that hurt? Did it feel like a violation of your body? Feeling something there that shouldn't be?" Sesshomaru blinked glazed honey gold eyes at him, causing several of the tears that had welled up in his eyes, to slip down his cheeks. Still, Touga continued, his eyes hard, and his tone lacking any warmth. "Of course it did. It must have hurt very much. After all, as far as being a woman goes- your a virgin. Kind of like Kagome was when you marked her and began abusing and raping her."

Seshomaru let out a soft whimper as his father carefully climbed on top of him until he was straddling his hips and smiled down at his son for a moment, before reaching out with the same hand that he had just used to claw at his son's new pussy and wrapped it around his throat and squeezed until Sesshomaru's lips parted as much as they could given the damage to his jaw, letting Touga dump the contents of the glass still in his other hand, down his throat.

Sneering at him as he chocked and gagged on it as he spoke. "What's wrong whore? You can dish it out but your too much of a pussy to take your punishment? Swallow it bitch! I want to see you swallow it, just like you use to make her swallow yours." Sesshomaru gagged a little more as whatever was left in the glass was tipped into his mouth, causing his father to give him a feral grin.

Enjoying his pain and humiliation to the very last second.

Once he managed to choke down the repulsive stuff, his father climbed off of him and stood back as he asked, "Did you enjoy your meal slut? I hope so. You'll be getting so much more of the same for a while before I send you to your friend Naraku to have a few movies made with you."

Upon hearing this info, Sesshomaru began to panic even more than he already was. His mind rebelling at the thought of being passed around like- like his little whore was supposed to be. Hell, if he hadn't been in so much pain from his father's attentions to his nether region- he would be climbing out the closest window to escape!

He refused to be treated so indignantly!

Touga snorted as he read everything in his son's expression and slowly shook his head. "Don't worry slut, you'll be out of here soon enough." Sesshomaru gave him a strangely hopeful look. Almost as if he expected him to let bygones be bygones.

 _The fool._ Touga thought as he bared his fangs in a silent snarl as he walked towards the door before tossing the words, "I've already lined up your first gang rape, and a few breeding sessions for you. Enjoy the rest of your day cunt." Over his shoulder as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

He had some things to do downstairs before thanksgiving dinner.


	37. Chapter 37

After leaving Sesshomaru alone in his room to stew for a while until his next 'meal', Touga absently noted the time on his wrist watch as he walked back downstairs to go to the kitchen.

He needed to put the jug back in the very back of the fridge behind all of the soda, teas and juices that he and Kagome had bought when they had purchased all of the food for the holiday, hopefully _before_ someone accidentally mistook the contents for actual milk and ingested it.

However upon entering the kitchen, Touga froze at the sight of Inu, Miroku and Bankotsu all lounging around the island in the middle of the room. Inu and Bankotsu both had bowls of cereal in front of them. And as his gaze flickered from them to the counter where the jug had been, his eyes widened a bit in alarm as he noted the jug missing and dropped the glass in his hands, causing it to hit the tile at his feet and shatter.

Which in turn caused all three males to turn and look at him.

Inu put down the spoon that he had been about to take a bite out of and looked at his dad who had this weird, 'should I laugh or cry' sort of expression on his face as Miroku asked him if he was alright as he sipped at his coffee.

Touga merely stood there for a moment in a state of suspended shock, leaving his poor son free to shrug off his shattering the glass he'd been carrying- to shift his attention back to his spoon. And pick it up again.

Touga felt almost as if he were about to start hyperventilating or something.

He felt dizzy, and slightly faint, come to think of it- it was probably a damned miracle that he didn't swoon or something right then and there as he watched in almost slow motion as his only good son placed the accursed spoon in his mouth and begin munching on the cereal swimming in the...

_Merde!_

Why hadn't he taken into consideration that his son and friends were early risers? Touga wondered as he suddenly rushed across the room and grabbed both Inu's bowl and Bankotsu's bowl before either one could take another bite and quickly tossed them across the room. Flinching slightly when the hard plastic hit the wall and clattered to the floor in a weird poor of stuff that he was trying so, _so_ very desperately not to think about right that moment.

"What the hell pop?" Inu practically shouted at him. "That was our breakfast!"

"You'll thank me later."

"Why the hell would we thank you for ruining our food?" Inu growled at him as Touga looked around the island for a second before spotting the milk jug and quickly snatching it up and moving to place it back in the fridge when he suddenly stopped and took a moment to contemplate the merits of having an spare fridge somewhere under lock and key specifically for all his 'gross-factor' shit.

Maybe if he had thought about that before now- his son and his friend wouldn't have-

"Pop? Are you alright?" Inu asked, his temper abruptly vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared. Touga looked at his son and blinked owlishly, feeling as if his brain had just short circuited. "Pop...your not having a stroke or something are you?" Inu asked, this time in a little bit more of a cautious/worried tone while Touga tried to think of a way to explain his actions without telling his son what he had just ingested.

After all, if he didn't know then Touga could still feel guilty and get away with this incident by simply buying his son's love like he used to when he was a kid.

Maybe he'd like a nice new shiny car for Christmas?

Yeah that could-

"I believe your father is trying to think up a good explanation for having a gallon milk jug full of jizz in the fridge." Inu's friend, Miroku suddenly said. Causing Touga to mentally wish that he could have come up with a good excuse for not speaking up.

But really, what did a father say to his son and his son's friends in this sort of situation?

Three pairs of oddly calm/curious eyes suddenly turned and focused on him. Causing the elder inu demon to panic even more before he finally decided on a course of action.

Said action being, walking up to the nearest window and chucking the jug outside before turning around and giving the three his most aloof glare as he said, "I don't know what your talking about." And then quickly left the room while his mind finally screamed, _It's soylent green! It's overly processed people!_ Which wasn't terribly far from the truth. However he doubted that Inu would have understood if he had bothered to use the classic movie reference in regards to this situation.

While behind him he could hear all hell breaking loose, he could tell due to the shouting and carrying on and decided to duck out for now and go hide and spend some time with his little mate before he had to face the world again. In the meantime...maybe Kagome could help him pick out a nice bribe gift for Inu to make him love him again after this.

Possibly something in a nice black, silver, blue or red...

He heard the vague sounds of gagging and tried to resist winching as Bankotsu staggered out of the kitchen and fell to his knees coughing and clutching his throat and acting like he was dying.

And maybe he was, and Touga felt badly about that too, however he was on a mission right now to go and hide and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Hide.


	38. Chapter 38

Several hours later- Touga finally emerged from his hidey-hole along with his little mate, to go and set things up for dinner. He was in the middle of silently congratulating himself for not accidentally causing anyone else to ingest anything weird when Miroku walked into the kitchen and struck up a conversation about the event's earlier that morning.

Apparently he was very amused that Inu and Bankotsu had been taken so off guard. From what he gathered, Inu had gone crying to Kikyo (just what he didn't need, an overly temperamental female that reminded him of a lion. Should he call a tamer now or later?) and Bankotsu had decided that it was probably in his best interests to leave and maybe come back later to steal some food since he was a terrible cook.

Naturally Kagome overheard everything and broke out into hysterical laughter that nearly had her rolling on the floor. The damned evil woman.

And then just when he thought things couldn't get any worse...the veggie and cheese platter turned up missing. The horror!

Apparently his little mate was more stealthy and sneaky than he had thought. He didn't know when she managed to make the platter disappear, but she had better save him some damn veggies or- or he would have to make some of her clothes disappear via the garbage disposal.

What?

She was his mate, and while he could get upset with her, he wasn't going to threaten bodily harm.

He was above that. He wasn't however above making her walk around their home naked as a jay bird since that literally have few to no drawbacks that could come back to bite him in the ass later.

So after waving Miroku off and then turning to Kagome and demanding the release of the veggies (which got him no where fast) his mate was nothing but stubborn when it came to what she ate. Especially when she was having a food craving. He finally conceded that the veggie platter was gone for good and moved on.

Quickly carving the reheated turkey once he had it out of the over almost an hour later, he then fixed several Tupperware containers of food for Bankotsu for when he came back while Kagome sat at the island, watching him work in silence when she finally asked, "Why did you have a gallon milk jug of jizz in the fridge?"

"It wasn't for funsies if that's what your wondering. Regardless of what Inu and anyone else may think, I usually have a good reason when I do something strange."

"Going senile?"

"I wish," He muttered before going on to say. "Maybe then I could forget the look on poor Inu's face." He said the look on his face on of horror.

Kagome giggled at his expression causing her mate to blink his citrine colored eyes at her and slowly shake his head. "I cannot tell you why I had the stuff in the fridge, just know that there is a method to my madness... And I may need your help buying Inu's love back later."

"Okay." Kagome said easily. Maybe a little too easily now that he thought about it a bit as he moved around the island to stand next to his little mate and he took a moment to study her face. She had the oddest expression on. Not cocky. As far as he knew his little mate didn't get cocky about anything unless she was literally beating the pants off of him at strip poker.

Like she had done the first time that they had been alone in the house with the power out. Sometime during the first month she had been present within his home.

No her expression wasn't cocky, but it was telling just the same.

 _She knew_. The mere thought should have filled him with fear and dread. But it didn't. Somehow the fact that she knew what he had kept the jizz in the fridge for, was a bit comforting to him. Right now she was merely waiting for him to come clean about everything to her.

"You know." It wasn't a question. Merely a statement.

"I do." She confirmed, causing his gut to twist as he leaned in a little bit and rested one hand on the island next to her and fisted his hand tightly as he choked out.

"How?"

"I know enough about demon's now to know that when something like what he did to me happens and there is another male involved, things usually get ugly real fast. Besides...I haven't seen the bastard since yesterday."

"There is a good reason for that."

"Just like there is a reason you were trying to hide the fact that you've done something?" She asked as she watched his expression carefully. She could see so much in his eyes.

Fear, pain, betrayal, anger, but some of the most prominent emotions she could see was his fierce protectiveness and love for her. So it wasn't like she didn't understand why he hadn't said anything to her.

By demon law, what Sesshomaru had done to her was basically the same as forfeiting his life upon being caught.

Because like she had been to him- he was now a slave to her whims. And unlike what he had done to her, no one could seek retribution against her for taking her pound of flesh and leaving the asshole to rot.

So she understood very well what her mate had been doing. She just wished that he had confided in her. So while she couldn't exactly say that she was angry with him. She was just a tad bit disappointed.

But only a little.

She'd get over it.

Touga suddenly felt faint again, he couldn't help it. He had been so worried about letting Kagome in on what he had been doing to punish his son... He had been so _scared_ in part to worry her while she was in her current condition. And also that she would think him a monster and reject him...that he had kept everything to himself.

Feeling Kagome's arms around him, Touga let her pull him in closer to her and rested his head on her breast, just over her heart and took a moment to simply listen to the beating of her heart under his ear before he heard her say, that they would speak more of what he planned to do to his son later when they were alone.

But right now wasn't the time.

They had company to entertain and food to eat. And after placing a kiss on the top of his head, she let him go so that she could slip out of her chair and go and call the others down to eat.


End file.
